Le pouvoir des 5
by Kenzazou
Summary: Sirius Black vient tout juste de mourir et nos trois amis peinent à se soutenir mutuellement. Mais Hermione a une idée, et décide que, coute que coute, elle la mettra à exécution. Seulement voilà... tout ne se passera pas comme elle l'avait prévu et elle se retrouvera plongée au cœur de Poudlard... en 1976. Pourquoi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire je débute tout juste, mais je suis motivée et j'ai une idée derrière la tête. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.**

**PS: toutes les critiques sont la bienvenue, je ne demande qu'à améliorer mon style**

**bonne lecture !**

**Kenza**

**Introduction**

Le soleil se lève dans les rues de Londres, perçant difficilement à travers les rideaux de velours rouges mangés par les doxys du 12 square Grimmaud, où les locataires dorment encore. En effet, trois adolescents semblent baigner dans une paix bienfaitrice, mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, chacun d'eux rêvait encore et toujours de la même scène : l'atrium de marbre noir du département des mystères du Ministère investi par des dizaines de mangemorts et par le Lord Noir en personne, la menace d'une mort tragique et douloureuse planant au-dessus de leur tête, et surtout, la vision de la disparition d'un proche. Le trio était hanté par ce souvenir, comme une plaie encore à vif malgré les soins prodigués. Depuis leur retour au square Grimmaud, ils ne se séparaient plus, et dormaient ensemble, à la recherche d'un réconfort, tous dans la même pièce, à savoir le salon principal. Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient se soutenir mutuellement, et continuer à se battre contre leur destin sur lequel ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Soudain, Hermione hoqueta brusquement, puis se réveilla en sursaut, le visage perlant de sueur, et les yeux encore imprégnés de la terreur qu'ils dissimulaient quelques instants plus tôt.

**Chapitre 1 : 12 Square Grimmaud**

Assise dans la cuisine, je méditais sur mon rêve. Toujours le même rêve depuis notre retour de Poudlard il y a maintenant 15 jours. La mort de Sirius nous avait tous marquée, plus particulièrement Harry, puisqu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Après avoir vu Sirius disparaitre derrière le voile, il y a eu une sorte de flottement, comme si tous nos gestes avaient été ralentis. De l'impuissance. C'était ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment-là. J'aimerai tellement trouver une solution. Trouver un moyen de le revoir ! Cela fait presque une semaine que chaque matin je me réveillais avec cette idée en tête, et que je passais la journée enfermée dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'illustre famille Black, en vain. Mais je n'allais pas baisser les bras, non. La magie conventionnelle n'avait pas donné de résultats probants ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me tourne vers de la magie plus… spirituelle.

-Hermione ? Tu es déjà levée ? Murmura Harry d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

-Euh… Oui. J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, marmonnai-je entre deux bâillements.

-Comme nous tous…. Enfin, comme moi. Ron dort comme un loir, d'ailleurs j'allais le réveiller. Tu vas l'entendre brailler, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire, comme s'il anticipait déjà la réaction du rouquin face à un réveil qui promettait d'être efficace.

Je vis Harry repartir en direction du salon armé d'une carafe d'eau pleine. Oui. Le réveil allait à coup sûr être efficace.

J'eus à peine le temps de me replonger dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un hurlement de surprise:

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? je DORMAIS, merde ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron déboulait dans la cuisine, ses longs cheveux roux trempés, marmonnant des insultes à l'égard de son meilleur ami. En le voyant ainsi, j'explosais de rire. Pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines, je riais. Un rire salvateur, purgeant les peines qui avaient brisés notre innocence volée.

Lorsque je me décidais enfin à poursuivre mes recherches dans la bibliothèque, les garçons étaient encore en train d'engloutir leur petit déjeuner. Inhaler était peut-être plus juste comme terme. C'est à se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas mourir étouffés.

De vieux grimoires, emplis de poussière, au cuir usé par le temps m'entouraient. J'étais plongée dans un énième ouvrage lorsqu'un paragraphe m'apporta un semblant d'espoir :

_« De toutes les magies existantes, il n'en ai pas de plus puissante que la magie naturelle. L'invocation des quatre éléments (la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air, le Feu) et de l'esprit sage renforcée par l'utilisation d'un pentagramme permet de réaliser des rituels inconnus des baguettes et des diverses potions. »_

Serai-ce là ma solution ? Pour ce que ça valait, je me ruais vers la section consacrée à la magie utilisée par les druides, et manquait de tomber de ma chaise lorsque je trouvais enfin un livre correspondant à ce que je cherchais _: « Le miracle de la vie et de la mort à travers les pentagrammes »_

C'était un vieux livre rouge pourpre, entièrement racorni, où le cuir lacéré se détachait par endroit, et dont les pages manuscrites étaient jaunies par le temps. Certaines pages se détachaient à force d'avoir été tournées, et où l'encre disparaissait sur certaines zones. Une page attira particulièrement mon attention : _« Ramener un être cher par la force des 5 »._

J'avais trouvé. Après 14 jours de recherches assidues à plein temps, j'avais enfin trouvé. Le rituel, qui devait être fait sous la lumière d'une pleine lune, était relativement simple à réaliser, même s'il reposait essentiellement sur une grande puissance magique.

D'après le manuscrit, je devais réunir 5 bougies de la couleur des différents éléments composant la nature ainsi qu'un habit et objet ayant appartenu au défunt. Pour exploiter ma puissance magique, un athamée est indispensable : c'est dans mon sang que réside mon pouvoir, qui doit être purifié dans de l'eau de source.

Je sentais le bonheur m'envahir et compresser mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais donner tant d'espoir à Harry n'étant pas sûre du résultat : il n'en sortirait que plus détruit si par malheur le rituel n'était pas concluant. Je devais donc garder ma découverte pour moi, et tacher de réunir tous les éléments nécessaire à la réalisation du rituel.

J'empruntais la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour ne pas me faire repérer par les garçons, encore en train de chahuter dans le salon, afin de me faufiler discrètement dehors, en direction du chemin de traverse. Arrivée devant l'entrée du chaudron baveur je fis l'inventaire de tout le matériel dont j'avais besoin :

_-Une bougie de chaque couleur ( verte, azur, ciel, rouge et blanche )_

_-Du bois de Santal_

_- De l'eau de source_

_- Un athamée _

En ces temps troubles, le chemin de traverse d'habitude plein de vie, est désormais vide. J'ai rangé en sécurité la cape d'invisibilité dans mon sac, la remplaçant par une longue cape grise à capuche. Mon arrêt chez l'apothicaire était plutôt rapide : en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quidditch », j'avais déjà en ma possession le bois de Santal ainsi que l'eau de source. Pour les bougies, je devais juste aller au _« Palais des senteurs » _et la question serait réglée.

Concernant l'athamée, je n'avais nul besoin de l'acheter, puisque lors du grand ménage de la maison de l'illustre famille Black, j'en avais vu un en or blanc finement travaillé, sertis d'émeraudes et de diamants, exposé derrière une vitrine contenant des reliques familiales. Il a surement été créé par des gobelins, ce qui renforce encore plus son pouvoir.

J'avais de la chance. D'après mon calendrier lunaire, la pleine lune était pour ce soir, et tous les ingrédients étaient à ma disposition. Je devais juste prendre mon mal en patience, et attendre. Attendre que les garçons se soient couchés, afin que je puisse m'éclipser au grenier.

La soirée était longue, et Harry et Ron tardaient à s'endormir et étaient plus qu'absorbés par leur partie d'échec version sorcier. Il était plus de minuit lorsque la fatigue eut raison d'eux. Il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser, et je priais Merlin pour que le rituel réussisse.

Je commençais par purifier la pièce, en brulant du bois de Santal, chassant ainsi les mauvaises ondes qui pourraient interférer. Dans le plus grand silence, je dessinais à la craie au sol un grand cercle, suffisamment spacieux pour que je puisse y rajouter l'étoile à 5 branches. Le pentagramme était dessiner, et je ne devais en aucun cas le briser.

D'une voix claire et audible j'invoquais un à un les éléments tout en allumant les bougies:

_« J'appelle la Terre symbolisée par la bougie verte. Apporte-moi ta force et ta puissance »_

Dès que j'eu fini phrase, une agréable odeur de foret et d'herbe fraichement coupée envahit la pièce.

_« J'appelle l'eau avec cette bougie couleur azur. Joins-toi à moi et aides-moi à atteindre mon but. »_

Un léger crachin s'abatis sur moi, aussi rafraichissant qu'agréable en cette chaude nuit de juillet.

_« J'appelle l'air grâce à cette bougie aux reflets ciel. De ta plus petite bise à la plus grande bourrasque, donnes-moi ta détermination. »_

Je sentis alors une légère brise agiter mes cheveux et faire trembler la flamme des bougies déjà allumées, me signifiant la présence de l'air.

_« J'appelle le feu de cette bougie rouge, anime moi de ta flamme éternelle. » _

Une chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, de mes pieds à ma tête, utilisant mes veines comme liens avec tout mon être. Je sentis mon sang bouillir sous ma peau, pulsant au rythme de mon cœur.

_« Enfin, j'implore l'esprit-sage. De cette bougie à la blanche pureté, éclaires mes décisions et partage ta sagesse infinie »_

Une grande paix intérieure m'emplit le cœur, me soulageant de la chaleur qui m'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les 5 éléments avaient répondus favorablement à mon appel, et me protégeaient désormais.

Je sortis alors de mon sac les objets dont j'avais besoin. A mes genoux, j'étalais l'écharpe de Gryffondor de Sirius, y joignant des lettres manuscrites écrites par ce dernier ainsi qu'une photo de lui en compagnie des maraudeurs, prise pendant sa scolarité. Dans le creux de ma main gauche, je tenais une coupe d'eau de source, et dans ma main droite, j'empoignais fermement une athamée. D'un mouvement sec, je m'entaillais la paume gauche. Un liquide vermeil s'en écoula, se mélangeant au contenu de la coupe. D'une voix calme et posée, je commençais à psalmodier la formule :

_« Volo meas benevolentae esse ni ru jiran di Kronos enni gola... »_

Je devais continuer à la répéter indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce le lien s'établisse. Le livre était resté plutôt vague à ce sujet mais peut-être était-ce un lien propre à chaque personne.

Au bout de ce qui me paraissait être des heures, il n'y avait toujours pas de résultats. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner lorsque je me rendis compte que je _ne pouvais pas_, _je n'y arrivais pas_. Une à une, les bougies s'éteignirent me laissant plongée dans une semi pénombre.

Soudain, une douleur me déchira l'arrière de l'épaule. Je voulu crier mais ne parvins pas à arrêter de psalmodier la formule. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes, j'irradiais une chaleur étouffante. Je me sentais fondre et surtout, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc au niveau de l'omoplate. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. J'étais hors d'haleine, en larme, mon sang poisseux s'écoulant toujours à flot de la plaie que je m'étais faite il y a pour moi ce qui semblait être des heures. Puis ce fut fini. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur moi. J'étais happée par une force invisible et n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour me débattre. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma tête tournait, je saignais toujours, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je me sentais mourir de l'intérieur, la cage thoracique ravagée par des flammes invisibles.

Puis, ce fut fini.

J'atterris lourdement sur de l'herbe encore humide, dans le noir le plus complet, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. L'air était chargé d'une forte odeur d'humus et de fleurs fraichement coupées. Au bout de ce qui semblait correspondre à une éternité, je parvins à trouver la force d'entre-ouvrir une paupière, et je vis s'avancer vers moi un très grand homme, à la stature imposante qui ne m'était pas inconnue, me prendre dans ses gros bras puissants et m'enrouler dans son manteau en peau de… taupe ?

-Hagrid ? Murmurai-je, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience salvatrice.

**Peut être un peu trop prévisible comme début ? je ne sais pas trop mais je vous dis que ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche ;)**

**J'adorerai avoir vos avis **

**donc envoyez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir **

**à la prochaine fois,**

**Kenza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre 2 ! **

**Un grand merci à Delphine et MissCassy, mes 1ères reviewers !**

**Ce chapitre est plus long et j espere que vous aimerez!**

**bonne lecture,**

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 2 : Invitée surprise**

-C'est moi qui vous le dis, j'ai passé tout l'été à travailler sur une nouvelle stratégie pour remporter la coupe de quidditch ! S'enthousiasma le brun assis en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- James… s'exaspéra mon voisin aux yeux couleur miels.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ? Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir écraser quelques serpents ? Ils nous ont humilié l'année dernière il est grand temps de se venger.

Ils continuèrent de débattre ainsi pendant toute la durée du trajet en calèche. En temps normal, j'aurais participé activement à cette conversation de la plus haute importance, mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur. Après presque deux mois de silence depuis mon départ, j'allais revoir mon frère Regulus pour la première fois, et j'appréhendais tant sa réaction que la mienne, car notre séparation ne s'est pas faite sous les meilleurs hospices. Anticipant la confrontation, je me passais la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur.

Lorsque je sorti de ma torpeur, je vis Remus lever les mains au ciel en signe d'abdication, et James arborer un grand sourire satisfait.

Mes amis ayant remarqué mon état, le silence se fit brusquement à l'intérieur de la calèche chargée de nous mener jusqu'au château, mais je ne voulais pas y faire attention.

En sortant de la calèche, je vis que James essayait d'attirer mon attention, allant jusqu'à me tirer la manche pour me faire réagir.

-Quoi James… soupirai-je, déjà las.

-Ecoute Sirius, je sais ce par quoi tu passes, je t'ai recueilli cet été et ça m'a fait plaisir, car j'ai accueilli un ami, un frère chez moi, débita-t-il d'une seule traite. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ton frère…

-Non James, l'interrompis-je en grognant. Tu ne sais pas. Mon seul frère c'est toi. Ma famille, c'est les Maraudeurs. Je ne veux plus en parler. Jamais.

-D'accord, comme tu veux, murmura James.

Nous marchâmes dans un silence inhabituel, nous connaissant. D'habitude, nous chahutons, jouant des épaules, riant aux éclats nous taquinons les plus jeunes, chatouillons les filles… Nous mettions un peu d'ambiance dans ce château .

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je m'assis entre James et Lupin. Alors que je commençais à peine à me dérider, le Chapeau magique commença sa chanson de bienvenue :

_Pendant un an je repose au-dessus d'un placard_

_Essayant de me distraire pour éviter le cafard._

_Ma mission est simple et pourtant compliquée,_

_Je dois vous répartir dans la plus grande équité._

_4 maisons il y a et ce depuis les fondateurs,_

_Une seule correspond à chacun d'entre vous._

_Iront à Gryffondor ceux qui ne connaissent pas la peur_

_Salazar Serpentard accueille les plus rusés parmi vous_

_Serdaigle prend sous son aile les plus érudits _

_Et Poufsouffle se charge de tous les loyaux petits_

_Je vais lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert_

_En quête de qualités particulières _

_Pendant 7 ans vous vivrez au château_

_Mais la paix n'est plus garantie._

_Des forces obscures se profilent à l'horizon_

_Etudiez, préparez-vous, _

_Car durant le combat, _

_Notre sort se jouera._

_La grande roue du temps est perturbée _

_Une invitée surprise est arrivée._

_Comme elle maintenant, vous savez-tout _

_Il est temps pour moi de vous placer._

Un grand murmure de surprise s'éleva dans la Salle juste après la déclaration du Chapeau. Même les professeurs semblaient surpris de la dernière partie. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, essayant tant bien que mal de ramener le calme parmi les élèves

Le silence revenu, la cérémonie de répartition pouvait commencer, et je baillais déjà à cette idée.

Une fois tous les élèves répartis dans les quatre maisons, le Directeur se leva pour faire son discours annuel, et nous observa au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_« Mes chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour ceux qui n'y sont jamais encore venu ainsi qu'aux anciens. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances, car ici, et quel que soit votre niveau, l'année sera chargée. Souhaitons la bienvenue aux nouveaux professeurs et personnel de Poudlard. Ainsi, saluons Mr Argus Rusard, le nouveau concierge de l'école car Mr Picott a pris sa retraite anticipée car il semblerait qu'après certaines farces, il en ait eu assez… »_

A ces mots, je sentis le regard bleu azur de Dumbledore se poser sur chacun des Maraudeurs, terminant par un regard pétillant adressé à James.

_« Accueillons parmi nous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mademoiselle Tetra Conflictua, qui va remplacer le professeur Peter Lark. »_ reprit-il.

_« Je rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme le dit son nom, interdite d'accès à absolument TOUS les élèves, aussi courageux soient-ils »_

Pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, le directeur nous jeta un coup d'œil assez amusé et sourit de manière espiègle. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il afficha une mine grave. Il reprit :

_« Pour fini sur une note un peu moins joyeuse, sachez qu'en ces temps troubles, nombreuses sont les tentations qui vous amèneront à faire les mauvais choix. Prenez garde à vous car ces décisions sont irréversibles. Je m'adresse à toutes les maisons : soutenez-vous. »_

Alors que Dumbledore allait continuer sa mise en garde contre les forces du mal, l'immense porte en bois de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement sec, dont l'écho résonnait entre les murs. Instantanément, le silence remplaça le murmure des élèves. Une rumeur s'éleva lorsqu'un homme d'une taille impressionnante entra dans la salle. Il était imposant, et arborait une épaisse barbe noire désordonnée. De grosses gouttes d'eau tombaient de son manteau en peau de taupe qu'il tenait roulé en boule.

Hein ? Pourquoi l'eau était vermeille ? Et le manteau… bougeait ?

C'est là que je me rendis compte. Hagrid avait enroulé son manteau autour de quelqu'un. Une fille apparemment, si j'en crois la longueur des cheveux qui s'échappaient de ci et de là. Elle paraissait inconsciente, son visage fin aux traits délicats était entouré d'une masse de cheveux bruns emmêlés, où les brindilles, la terre et les feuille dominaient majoritairement.

Etait-ce elle qui était à l'origine du sang sur le sol ? Il semblerait que oui puisqu'elle était d'une lividité inquiétante. Elle semblait aux portes de la mort, son visage, même inconscient, avait encore les traits tordus par la douleur.

Je regardais James, Remus et Peter. Tous trois semblaient aussi choqués et surpris par l'arrivée inattendue du garde-chasse et de cette jeune fille. Tous les élèves murmuraient sur le passage du géant, se levant parfois pour mieux observer la mystérieuse femme. Certaines filles comme Lily Evans ou Marlène McKinnon avaient porté leur main à leur bouche, d'autres encore poussaient des petits cris.

Dumbledore se leva brusquement, emmenant dans son sillon Madame Pomfresh ainsi que Madame Chourave. Le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, transforma un tabouret en brancard, et laissa le soin à l'infirmière d'y installer la blessée et de la diriger vers l'infirmerie, suivie de près par le directeur. Elle déclara :

_« En raison d'un imprévu, le diner ne pourra pas être présidé par Dumbledore. Que tout le monde reste ici pour festoyer en paix. La surveillance sera assurée par le reste de mes collègues. Une fois le banquet terminé, je demande aux préfets de chaque maison de conduire leurs camarades à leur salle communes respectives. Aucun chalutage ne sera toléré »_

A peine eut elle finit de parler qu'elle emboita le pas du directeur, et parti également en direction de l'infirmerie.

Dès que les portes se sont refermées sur notre directeur de maison, une vague de murmure déferla à chaque table. Chacun voulait avoir des réponses à des questions qui s'imposaient à nous de manière très naturelle : qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état-là ? D'où venait-elle ? Autant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses logiques.

-Vous avez vu dans quel état elle était ? Couina Peter, à notre égard.

- La pauvre… peut-être qu'elle s'est faite attaquée par des mangemorts ? avança James, incertain.

- Ca me parait improbable… comment Hagrid l'aurait-il trouvé si elle n'avait pas été dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Questionna Remus, sachant que pour l'instant il n'aurait pas de réponse.

- Je veux juste savoir qui est cette fille… soupirai-je avant de me lever et de monter dans notre salle commune.

J'étais allongée dans un lit assez confortable, plongée dans un noir complet… Pourquoi faisait-il si noir d'ailleurs ? Il me fallut un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que c'était parce que j'avais les paupières hermétiquement fermées. Mon corps était tout endolori. Je pouvais sentir chaque muscle, chaque parcelle de moi était à vif, chaque battement de mon cœur me brulait la poitrine. J'étais consciente, mais incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ou de faire le plus petit mouvement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussi à m'habituer à la douleur, pouvant ainsi me focaliser sur autre chose. Autour de moi, régnait une certaine agitation : le tintement de verres que l'on manipulait, le bruit de pas rapides allant et venant devant moi, et l'écho d'une conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de mon lit.

-… mais c'est tout de même étonnant ! On ne peut apparaitre de nulle part ! s'écria la voix d'une femme que j'identifiais comme étant assez âgée.

- Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment c'est que Hagrid l'a trouvée dans un piteux état à la lisière de la foret interdite Minerva. Pour le reste nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille, dit un homme d'une voix posée.

Minerva ? Minerva McGonagall ? J'avais atterris à Poudlard ? Je devais donc être à l'infirmerie. Et c'était Hagrid qui m'avait trouvé… Je me souviens maintenant ! Il me semblait l'avoir reconnu, mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Ainsi donc j'avais échoué. Je m'étais tout simplement rendue à Poudlard, je n'avais pas ramené Sirius des limbes situées derrière le voile de l'atrium. J'avais pourtant tout réunis… tant pis. Une fois rentrée au square Grimmaud, je rechercherais un autre moyen.

Petit à petit, mon état léthargique fini par s'estomper, et je pus esquisser un mouvement avec ma main. Le silence se rétablis dans la pièce, et tous ses occupants accoururent à mon chevet. Au bout d'un immense effort, j'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant face à face avec une autre paire d'yeux bleus azur qui pétillaient de curiosité. Dumbledore était là lui aussi !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, je me vis attribuer une potion au goût amer et à l'aspect assez ragoutant. Devant mon regard, Madame Pomfresh m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une potion Revitalisante, qui allait me permettre de retrouver mes forces rapidement. Elle eut l'effet escompté, puisque je pus enfin me redresser et m'expliquer.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis navrée d'avoir débarqué si brusquement ! J'ai juste commis une erreur, je partirai demain, m'excusai-je.

Je pouvais lire sous tous les visages qui m'entouraient de la surprise, et tous m'observaient avec suspicion.

-Il n'y a nul besoin de vous excuser pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable, Miss, commença-t-il. Néanmoins, pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment êtes-vous arrivée ici, et surtout, qui êtes-vous ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me demandait-il de me présenter alors que j'étudiais ici depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant ? Pourquoi ne me reconnaissait-il pas ?

En observant les visages qui m'encadraient, j'y lu la même chose : aucun d'eux ne me reconnaissaient. Pas même le professeur McGonagall.

C'est alors que je remarquais un détail que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Ils paraissaient moins vieux, comme s'ils avaient tous rajeunis de plusieurs décennies. Les rides étaient moins marquées, les cheveux étaient certes gris, mais parsemés de mèches brunes.

Que m'arrivait-il ! J'étais à Poudlard, mais pas celui que je connaissais. Une question me brulait les lèvres, mais je redoutais la réponse.

- En quelle année sommes-nous professeur ? Arrivai-je à articuler, malgré mon appréhension.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils devant cette question qui pouvait lui paraitre ridicule, mais répondit cependant, après un court silence :

-1976. Le 1er Septembre 1976.

Je ne savais que répondre à ça. Un saut de 20 ans dans le passé ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Comment est-ce que j'allais expliquer ma présence ici ? Et surtout, est ce que j'arriverais à trouver un moyen pour rentrer à mon époque ?

Autour de moi, tous attendaient, ma réaction.

-Je… je crois que j'ai un problème professeur, bafouillai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

J'étais désormais en compagnie de Dumbledore et de la directrice de maison des Gryffondors. Ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils de velours rouge qu'ils avaient fait apparaitre quelques instants plus tôt, et attendaient patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits, même s'ils ne comprenaient surement pas la raison de mon choc.

-Je vous dois des explications… débutais-je d'une petite voix. Mais je dois vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre pour le moment, car mes explications sont assez compliquées, et moi-même suis dans le flou.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis déclarais d'une seule traite :

-Je me nomme Hermione Granger et je suis une élève de Poudlard depuis 5 ans. Je devais d'ailleurs rentrer en 6ème année dans quelques semaines. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai effectué ma rentrée en première année en 1991.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Je n'avais plus qu'à expliciter les conditions qui ont fait que je me suis retrouvée ici.

Les visages des trois occupants de la pièces en disait long sur leurs pensées : Le professeur Dumbledore affichait certes une mine impassible, mais ses yeux trahissait la surprise, le professeur McGonagall m'observait avec un regard choqué et ses fines lèvres étaient à présent ouvertes en O. Mme Pomfresh quant à elle a manqué de glisser de sa chaise en m'entendant.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent ma déclaration, lorsque Dumbledore marmonna dans sa longue barbe grise argentée :

-_La grande roue du temps a été perturbée_….

Il parut perdu dans ses pensées, puis repris contenance :

-Miss Granger, avant de répondre à ma question, rappelez-vous que ce qui appartient au futur ne doit pas interférer avec notre présent à nous. Toutes les informations que vous détenez sont capitales, et entre de mauvaises mains, elles risquent de changer votre présent à venir. Maintenant que je vous ai mise en garde, pourriez-vous m'expliquer, dans la mesure du possible, comment est-ce que vous avez réussi ce saut dans le temps, et pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

-Eh bien professeur, je ne peux rentrer dans les détails par soucis de respect avec les évènements futurs, mais ce voyage dans le temps n'était pas désiré. Je voulais à la base ramener S… quelqu'un à nous. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, et au lieu de la ramener, je suis allée à elle. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée avec les moyens magiques traditionnels. J'ai fait appel à la magie de druides, en utilisant la force de 5 éléments et un pentagramme.

-Quelle énergie avez-vous utilisé ?

-J'ai dû utilisé mon sang afin d'y puiser mon pouvoir.

Je fus interrompue par McGonagall qui s'exclama :

-Voilà qui explique le tatouage encore frais !

Un tatouage ? Quel tatouage ? je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre de quoi ma futur professeur de métamorphose parlait.

-Je ne vous suis pas professeur. Je n'ai aucun tatouage.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre lorsque Dumbledore pris la parole :

-En vous examinant, nous avons trouvé un tatouage encore saignant sur votre omoplate, il représente un pentagramme entouré d'une chaine. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir de quoi je vous parle ?

Un pentagramme ? Sur l'arrière de mon épaule ? Le livre ne parlait pas d'un quelconque signe ou conséquence du rituel ! Quand était-il apparut ?

Après quelques instants, tout devint clair dans mon esprit : il n'était pas apparu brusquement, il avait été réalisé au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais la formule ! C'est pour cette raison que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif à cet endroit de mon dos. Je murmurais à l'encontre du Directeur :

-Mais professeur, dans le livre ils ne parlaient pas d'un quelconque signe visible, pourquoi est-il apparu ?

-Le pentagramme représente le rituel que vous avez réalisé pour ramener la personne que vous désiriez, et la chaine vous unit à elle.

-Comme un lien ? Questionnai-je, assez effrayée.

-Exactement Miss. Ce tatouage est un lien magique qui vous unit avec la personne que vous visiez. Les sentiments que vous avez ressentis au cours de son application vous renseigneront sur la nature de ce lien, expliqua-t-il.

Les sentiments que j'avais ressentis ? Mais …

-De la douleur à l'état pur. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'appliquait un fer en fusion sur la peau, tous mes muscles étaient tendus au maximum, et mes os menaçaient de se briser, murmurai-je sous le choc.

Dumbledore sembla me sonder un instant de ses yeux bleus avant de rajouter ce que j'avais déjà déduit de moi-même :

-Votre lien concerne la douleur. De la plus petite écorchure à la plus grande, vous partagez désormais tout.

-Vous voulez dire que je ressentirai toutes ses blessures ?

-Oui… pas seulement les blessures physiques. Non seulement vous subirez cela, mais en plus de cela, vous serez atteinte aussi.

-J'ai peur de comprendre. Vous dîtes que s'il se casse un os, je ressentirai sa douleur ET mon os se brisera aussi ? Soufflais-je abasourdie par ce que j'apprenais.

-Oui. Il se peut même qu'il ne ressente rien. Peut-être que vous absorberiez sa douleur tout simplement, je ne sais pas.

Merlin tout puissant !

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous réexpédier à votre époque, déclara-t-il. Vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous avais passez vos BUSE ? Eh bien vous intégrerez la classe de 6ème année. Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

-Gryffondors.

-Bien, je présume que vous savez que Minerva si présente est votre directrice de maison.

Il se détourna vers l'infirmière qui était toujours en train de m'observer d'un œil neutre et lui demanda si je pouvais sortir ce soir pour rejoindre le dortoir, afin de limiter les interrogations de mes camarades.

-Oui, elle est rétablie Albus, répondit-elle. Mais vous êtes priée de passer ici chaque jour pendant une semaine pour prendre quelques potions Revitalisantes, me dit-elle.

-Bien. Minerva, pourriez-vous convoquer Miss Evans et Monsieur Lupin afin qu'ils fassent sa connaissance et s'assurent que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour elle ?

Sans un mot, la concernée se dirigea vers la porte en bois blanc d'entrée.

-Parfait. Nous allons maintenant vous donner toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin cette année, et trouver une explication valable à fournir à vos camarades qui justifierait votre arrivée… surprise.

Il sourit, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille rousse aux yeux émeraude, et sur un brun aux yeux miel fatigués, ce dernier, après m'avoir dévisagé, déclara :

-Vous avez demandé à nous voir professeur ?

**Boooon vos avis sur ce chapitre ? je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, j'avais l'inspiration à la plage :p**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me dire toutes vos critiques, commentaires et suggestions pour l'histoire : je debute encore et je ne veux que progresser**

**A la prochaine, **

**Kenza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a touuuuuuus !**

**je remercie Pikitak et Delphine pour leurs reviews, en espérant qu'elles continueront a suivre ma fic !**

**BON voila le 3ème chapitre, il n'y a pas d'action particulière mais il faut bien passer par ça ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Kenza**

**PS: Disclaimer: bien sur, les personnages de l'histoire ne sont pas de mon invention et appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling, mais est-ce utile de le préciser ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Le face à face**

Le trajet jusqu'à la Salle commune des Gryffondors paraissait étonnamment long, fait dans un silence complet. Chacun de nous trois marchions sans faire de bruit, en échangeant de temps à autre un regard gêné. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jolie rousse rompit le silence en me demandant :

-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé dans cet état dans la grande salle ?

-Lily ! La morigéna celui que j'avais reconnu comme étant Remus Lupin, mon futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La concernée pris une teinte pivoine avant de marmonner des excuses pour son manque de délicatesse. Le jeune homme enchaina:

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, tu sais ? Au fait, reprit-il alors que Lily donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, tu voudrais bien me tenir compagnie ce soir ? Je pourrais t'expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce château. Et tu rencontreras mes amis bien sûr.

Cette initiative me faisait vraiment plaisir, surtout de la part de Remus, qui n'est pas d'un naturel entreprenant. Il était certain que je connaissais ce château comme ma baguette, et que je devais en savoir beaucoup plus que tous les maraudeurs réunis sur les passages secrets disponibles. Mais, afin de ne pas trahir ma « couverture » de nouvelle élève, je m'empressais d'accepter, et d'afficher un visage soulagé.

A peine étions-nous rentrés dans cette pièce pleine de chaleur que je côtoyais quotidiennement depuis 5 ans, que je me sentis enfin dans mon environnement, comme chez moi. Après un moment d'hésitation, Lily s'excusa puis monta dans le dortoir à grands pas. Je ne compris sa réaction que lorsque je vis le visage déçu d'un jeune homme qui regardait toujours avec tristesse l'endroit où venait de disparaitre la préfète. Harry ? Non, cela était tout bonnement impossible, je suis la seule à être venue de mon époque. Se pourrait-il que ça soit son père ? Ils se ressemblent tant !

Oui. Devant moi, se tenait James Potter, le défunt père de mon meilleur ami, et il regardait avec tristesse sa future femme, Lily Evans, défunte mère de Harry. Tout à coup, la tristesse me submergea moi aussi.

Quelqu'un passa sa main dans mon dos, à l'endroit exact où se situait mon tatouage. Je ne pus retenir une expression de douleur, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Lorsque je me retournais brusquement, évitant ainsi de prolonger le contact douloureux, je vis l'expression surprise et vexée de Remus. Il devait se dire que c'était lui qui me dégoutait ?

-Excuse ma réaction mais tu m'as touché à l'endroit exact où j'ai mon… une plaie encore fraiche, bafouillai-je, le cœur encore battant dans mes oreilles.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il, assez gêné. C'est Hermione c'est ça ?

-Oui. Hermione Granger.

-Je vois James et Peter assis près de la cheminée. Viens que je te présente ! Enfin… si tu veux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, sentant mon hésitation.

-Oh ! Oui, d'accord, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, le rassurai-je.

Lorsque je m'assis sur le fauteuil de velours rouge râpé, aux côtés de Remus, la discussion cessa entre ses deux amis. Ce silence ne dura que quelques secondes, car James afficha son plus beau sourire avant de me demander :

-Alors, tu vas mieux depuis cette entrée fracassante dans la grande Salle ? Tu sais, avec les autres Maraudeurs on a toujours voulu faire une entrée aussi remarquée mais la tienne état un poil trop dramatique pour nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réflexion, qui me rappelait à mon bon souvenir Harry, même si à côté de moi Remus lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Je répondis tout de même :

-Oui merci, je vais mieux sauf peut-être quelques petites égratignures récalcitrantes mais je cicatrise vite.

Je vis que lorsque j'évoquais mes « petites égratignures », Lupin souleva un sourcil car le souvenir de moi gémissant de douleur alors qu'il m'avait à peine effleuré le dos devait lui rester dans la tête.

-Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens d'être admise à Poudlard en 6ème année.

-Enchanté. Tu connais Remus. Voici Peter, je suis James et derrière toi, c'est Sirius.

Je n'avais rien entendu. Pas de bruissement de tissus, de claquement de semelles contre le parquet de la Salle. Pourtant, il était là. Il était en vie, et jeune. Mais il était différent du Sirius que je connaissais : son visage n'était pas creusé par les rides et ses yeux n'étaient pas rongés par la culpabilité d'avoir accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne. Il était innocent.

Il me dominait de toute sa stature pour le moins imposante pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. Ses longs cheveux marron retombaient en boucles lâches sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus azur avaient des reflets aciers. Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, et vint s'assoir sur la tête du canapé. J'étais encore en train de l'observer lorsque Remus intervint :

-Sirius, tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller au lieu de rester en serviette, d'accord ? Tu ne voudrais pas choquer Hermione dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

-Mon cher Lunar, sache que je peux me promener comme bon me semble. Je ne suis pas peu fier de mon corps, dit-il à l'adresse de son ami. Maintenant, raconte-nous ton histoire, me murmura-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux acier dans les miens, elle semble être passionnante.

J'avais préparé une excuse expliquant mon arrivée en catastrophe avec Dumbledore mais je dois dire qu'en cet instant, j'avais du mal à m'en rappeler. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, et qu'il remarquerait le moindre de mes mensonges. Et je savais que si je voulais avoir la paix, j'allais passer l'année à mentir. Je sentais que le rouge me montait aux joues car je me savais être le centre de l'attention générale.

-Eh bien… débutais-je d'une voix chevrotante, j'ai fait mes 5 premières années dans une école aux Etats-Unis, à Salem, mais, elle a dû fermer pour des raisons inconnues. Alors que je devais venir à Londres avec mes parents, nous avons été attaqués. Mon père a seulement eut le temps de me fabriquer un Portoloin. Ils sont restés derrières et sont morts sous mes yeux. Je me suis faite touchée par un sortilège de Découpe au moment au le portoloin se mettait en marche. J'ai atterris à la lisière de la forêt interdite lorsque l'on m'y a retrouvée. Voilà.

Un silence de cathédrale suivit ma déclaration. Par Merlin ! Que je détestais mentir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la seule réponse qui puisse expliquer ma venue et le fait que je ne recevrai ni courrier ni colis, et que je resterai confinée dans Poudlard. Tous me regardaient avec pitié, et tristesse. Surtout Remus. Il leva vers moi ces grands yeux miel avant d'essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée de sa prison, et qui s'enfuyait désormais sur ma joue.

Chacun leur tour, les Maraudeurs me présentèrent leurs condoléances.

Grâce à Remus, j'ai réussi à établir un premier contact, et je dois dire que le résultat est plutôt bon. James est vraiment gentil, Remus est à l'image de celui que j'ai rencontré en 1993, et Sirius… est resté silencieux à me dévisager avec de grands yeux curieux. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut-être est-il méfiant. Nous bavardions gentiment jusqu'à ce que, à une heure avancée de la nuit, une jolie rousse au nez retroussé et aux yeux verts descendis en chemise de nuit en vint à ma rencontre :

-Hermione ? Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais monter, murmura-t-elle. En fait je voulais te parler un peu mais je vois que tu es occupée, ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeta un regard peu amène à un James, qui la dévisageait comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

J'hésitais à quitter les garçons si vite, mais d'après mon emploi du temps je les verrais dès demain en cours de Potion.

Je me levais alors et souris à Lily :

-J'arrive dans 5 minutes ne t'inquiètes pas. Je les salue et je te rejoins, d'accord ? Lui proposai-je.

-D'accord, répondit-elle après avoir fait une moue insatisfaite.

Juste après avoir salué les garçons, je m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers en pierre qui menaient à mon dortoir lorsque Peter me rattrapa :

-Hermione, je n'ai pas potion demain, je n'ai pas validé cette matière aux BUSEs en fait. Je me demandais si tu voulais rester avec moi à ce moment-là, bafouilla-t-il en regardant la pointe de ses chaussures.

Quoi ? Je dois être en train de rêver. Peter Pettigrew qui demande ma compagnie ? Il n'avait certes pas encore trahi James, Lily et les autres, mais dans ma tête, il restera cet horrible rat répugnant.

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai aussi cours de Potion avec les autres garçons à 8 heures. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je décidais de lui tourner le dos et de monter rejoindre Lily.

Arrivée à destination, je vis Lily assise sur son lit, en train de discuter avec une petite brune, au corps tout frêle. Elle me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte et m'appela pour que je les rejoigne.

-Hermione ! Je voulais encore te dire que j'étais désolée pour tout à l'heure… tu comprends c'est juste que ton entrée dans la grande Salle m'a choquée et…

-Aucun problème Lily, l'interrompis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle parut rassérénée, et m'invita à m'assoir sur son lit :

-Je te présente Marlène McKinnon, ma meilleure amie depuis notre toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Sur les lits du fond à droite et à gauche, ce sont les jumelles Lydia et May Parker. Collé à ton lit, c'est Alice Gramp. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, ajouta-t-elle, avec un grand sourire sincère. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis la préfète, et Remus l'est aussi, prit-elle la peine d'ajouter

Elle paraissait vraiment gentille, et douce. Elle me connaissait à peine et me faisait rentrer dans sa vie sans le moindre problème. Finalement, ce voyage dans le temps n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, car il m'offre l'opportunité d'apprendre à connaitre tous les disparus de mon futur présent.

Devant mon lit à baldaquin, se trouvait une grande malle en cuir, emplie d'habits, de cravates, d'écharpes et d'affaires scolaires : Dumbledore ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, et il m'avait promis une intégration complète. Me voilà maintenant en 1976, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment rentrer chez moi, en 1996. Je ne dois surtout pas me faire repérer par le ministère, ou quiconque qui pourra utiliser les informations que je détiens. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, je l'ai bien compris.

Avant de m'endormir, je décide d'aller me rafraichir dans la salle d'eau de notre chambre, et en profite pour faire l'inventaire de mes blessures. Des bleus apparaissent ici et là sur ma peau blanche laiteuse, et des égratignures sont visibles un peu partout sur mes bras. J'ai encore la tête douloureuse, mais, après avoir pris la potion de Sommeil de Mme Pomfresh, mon état devrait s'améliorer. Je jeté un coup d'œil à mon « tatouage », bien que je le considère plus comme étant une marque. C'est la première fois que je l'observe. Il est plutôt grand : le pentagramme fait environ quinze centimètre de diamètre, et la chaine qui l'entoure est grosse. Lorsque je le touche, j'ai l'impression de bruler intérieurement. Normalement, cet effet devrait partir avec le temps. Enfin, je l'espère.

Pour l'instant, le courant est bien passé entre moi et les maraudeurs. _Peut-être même un peu trop, _me dis-je en me rappelant de la requête de Peter.

Il en est de même pour Lily, Marlène et les autres filles du dortoir. Bien que j'aie surtout parlé avec les deux premières, les autres étant restées prostrées en écoutant mon histoire.

Bon aller, il faut que j'essaie de dormir, ne surtout pas penser au fait que je pouvais changer le futur, ou encore que si je mourrais ici, je n'existerai pas dans le futur… Ce sont sur ces pensées joyeuses que le sommeil eut raison de moi…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager. La pauvre, en une soirée, toute sa vie a été bouleversée. Elle semble si fragile, si frêle… je me demande comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent. Allongé sur mon lit à baldaquin, je me remémore les évènements de la soirée : La nouvelle, assise en compagnie de mes amis les maraudeurs, racontant sa tragique histoire où sa survie relève du miracle. Je n'arrive cependant pas à oublier ses grands yeux de biche marron, qui me dévisageaient avec curiosité et … douleur ?

Elle semblait gentille, douce, et inspirait la confiance, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelques zones d'ombres dans ce qu'elle nous a raconté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Ta paranoïa légendaire, Sirius, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale._

De toute manière, tous les secrets finissent par être découverts tôt au tard, donc je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire.

**Vos avis :3 ?**

**A bientôt j'espère,**

**Kenza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le moooonde ! **

**D'abord, un grand merci à Delphine qui continue de me lire, bienvenue à van3xxx Pikita ,Angel of the Paradise et Jenifael09 , en espérant que je ne vous décevrai pas !**

**Pour répondre à la question d'un Guest, oui Regulus apparaitra dans l'histoire mais je me fais un petit suspense à moi-même, et je ne sais pas si il jouera un rôle important ( je dois bien me surprendre un peu ) )**

**Réponse à Angel of the Paradise :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! oui t'as raison il n'y a vraiment pas assez de fic sur ce couple, c'est de loin celui que je préfère ! Merci, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour trouver l'idée du tatouage, il fallait que ça colle avec le lien et qu'il puisse être vu de manière inopiné ( aller j'en dis pas plus **** ). J'ai commencé à publier il y a seulement 3 jours et pour l'instant je publie un chapitre par jour. J'espère continuer à ce rythme ET j'espère que tu me donneras toujours ton avis ! Bisouus **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, l'histoire se met doucement en place, mais j'espère que vous reconnaissez la personnalité des personnages car j'ai essayé de les faire les plus fidèles aux originels de J. .**

**PS : les pensées d'Hermione et Sirius sont en **_**italiques **_

**PS2 : Ce chapitre est dédié à ma toute première lectrice, Oumnia ( je sais que tu attendais avec impatience le retour en force de l'intelligence et du système D d'Hermione ) **

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier jour**

La lumière trop vive pour mes yeux passait sans problèmes à travers les rideaux mal fermés de mon lit à baldaquin. Ma tête allait exploser. J'étais endolorie de partout malgré les potions efficaces de Madame Pomfresh. Les filles étaient encore plongées dans un sommeil profond, et c'était tout à fait normal puisque mon réveil n'affichait que 6 heures du matin, soit une heure avant l'heure de réveil prévu. Il fallait que j'en profite pour émerger de manière correcte, donc, direction la salle d'eau.

Le puissant jet d'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, il me permit de détendre mes muscles encore noués de sommeil et courbaturés des évènements de la veille. Je ne savais plus combien de temps j'avais passé sous cette douche, mais en sortant j'étais complètement requinquée.

Il faudrait que je me réveille plus tôt tous les jours, ma _marque_ attirerait trop l'attention de mes camarades, et j'ai peur que l'une d'elles sache à quoi elle correspond, même de manière vague.

En remontant dans le dortoir, j'eus une vision qui me fit sourire, faisant appel à des souvenirs si proches et si lointain à la fois :

-Marlèneeeeeeeeuh tu vas te réveiller ou pas ? Soupira Lily tout en lui retirant d'un coup sec sa couverture.

-NON. Dormir. Marmonna la concernée en guise de réponse, avant de se retourner dos à la préfète pour se blottir à nouveau dans ses draps.

-Marlène McKinnon, ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretterais. Lèves toi, tu sais que sinon on n'aura pas le temps de petit déjeuner et tu vas passer la matinée à te plaindre parce que tu auras faim, menaça la rousse les bras croisés, réfléchissant sans doute à un plan B.

_Si Harry a hérité des tactiques de réveil de sa mère, je plains la pauvre Marlène…_

Pour toute réponse, l'endormie poussa un long soupir, avant de grogner que d'après elle, elle n'oserait pas.

La Lily si calme que j'avais rencontré la veille disparu pour laisser place à une tigresse qui se jeta sur le lit de son amie, avant de faire apparaitre une carafe d'eau glacée et… de la jeter à son visage.

_Simple et efficace. Décidément, certaines choses sont héréditaires._

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en moins de temps qu'il le faut, Marlène se retrouva sur ses pieds à pourchasser Lily avec son coussin aussi trempé qu'elle maintenant.

Arrivée dans la grande Salle, Marlène fulminait toujours, me cheveux encore humides de la mésaventure du matin, et Alice pouffait silencieusement en repensant à la bataille de coussin qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques minutes.

Lily fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les seules places disponibles étaient celles à côté des Maraudeurs. J'allais m'assoir à coté de Remus lorsque je sentis la main ferme de Lily m'agripper pour que je me mette entre elle et James, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Une dispute avait déjà éclatée alors que je venais à peine de me servir une tartine beurrée, mais apparemment, c'était chose fréquente puisque personne ne prit la peine ne serait-ce que de lever les yeux de son assiette : James et Lily faisaient cette scène quotidiennement.

-Mais Lily Jolie, je te dis juste que tu serais heureuse, argumenta le brun.

-Non, non et non James ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me harceler. Je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont la tête peine à tenir entre les murs du château, et Merlin seul sait qu'il y a suffisamment de place, répliqua la tigresse d'un ton sec.

J'eu vraiment du mal à ne pas recracher mon verre de jus de citrouille par le nez… ils étaient comme chien et chat ! Mais tout le monde sait que les contraires s'attirent. Ainsi, j'allais pouvoir assister à leur histoire … Harry m'en avait brièvement parlé lorsqu'il avait fait un saut dans les pensées de Rogue, et je savais que l'amour n'était pas au beau fixe durant leur 5ème année, surtout depuis « l'incident Severus ».

Il était désormais temps de descendre en direction des cachots du château pour notre double cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. En espérant que le favoritisme n'était pas inscrit dans les gènes des directeurs de la maison Serpentard… quoi que, apparemment, nous n'avons pas cours avec les verts argents, mais plutôt avec les Poufsouffle

En entrant dans la salle à l'éclairage verdâtre et à l'air humide, je me rendis tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait… il n'y avait pas de paillasses pour que l'on puisse d'assoir et travailler en binôme. A la place, il avait une immense table en bois noir au centre de la salle, avec une quinzaine de chaises disposées tout autour. Au centre de la table, étaient disposés trois chaudrons pleins de potions différentes qui chauffaient à feu doux.

-Bienvenue en 6ème année de Potion. Ceux qui sont présent ici ont fait leur preuve pendant cinq ans et ont obtenus un minimum d'Effort Exceptionnel à leur BUSEs. Maintenant, cet examen est derrière vous et il vous fait vous préparer au prochain en vous, à savoir les ASPICs. Pour celle qui ne me connaît pas encore, je suis le Professeur Slughorn. Bien, commençons.

Le professeur se leva de son fauteuil en velours vert bouteille et circula dans la salle en enchainant :

-Il y a trois potions différentes posées en face de vous. Voyons qui sera suffisamment rapide pour les reconnaitre.

_ oOoOoOoOoOo _

J'avais à peine levé les yeux vers la table pour prétendre m'intéresser au cours, qu'une main était déjà en l'air, demandant, non, réclamant l'attention du professeur. Cette main n'était autre que celle de Lily bien sur car il en était ainsi depuis 5 ans. Mais… depuis quand Evans était brune ? De toute façon, elle était derrière moi, donc ça ne pouvait être elle ! Lorsque j'eus mieux analysé la fille, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle, Hermione Granger.

Aurions-nous une deuxième Lily Evans à Gryffondor ?

Le professeur fut aussi surpris que moi de voir une élève lever la main après si peu de temps de réflexion, et lui accorda la parole après avoir auparavant lever un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Miss Granger c'est cela ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit-elle, les joues roses.

-Avez-vous identifié toutes les potions ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

-Je vous en prie.

-Eh bien… la première potion est de l'amortentia. Elle est caractérisée par sa couleur nacrée et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables. L'odeur est différente pour chacun car elle représente celui ou celle duquel nous sommes amoureux. On peut considérer cette potion comme étant un filtre d'amour même si elle ne rend pas amoureuse à proprement parler la personne qui en boit, elle créer juste une sorte d'obsession violente, c'est la potion la plus dangereuse qui soit présente ici.

N'étant pas interrompue par le professeur qui était abasourdi par la perfection de son explication, elle poursuivit :

-La seconde est appelée « polynectar ». A l'origine, elle a une couleur verdâtre et est aussi épaisse que de la boue. Cette apparence change lorsque l'on ajoute le « petit bout de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence physique ». Cette potion permet de changer d'apparence, donc. Mais elle est extrêmement délicate à réaliser et nécessite plusieurs ingrédients rares, tel que la peau de serpent d'arbre. Enfin, la dernière potion incolore est également inodore. Il s'agit de Veritaserum. Comme le dit son nom, il oblige quiconque en boit de dire la vérité. C'est un moyen assez efficace utilisé par les Aurors au Ministères pour interroger les… ennemis.

Je suis tout simplement soufflé. Elle parle avec une telle fluidité de tant de choses… je crois que Lily a du souci à se faire. Le professeur Slughorn quant à lui était sur le point de s'évanouir tant la joie qu'il ressentait était puissante. Il réussit tout de même à articuler :

-Bravo Miss, je n'aurais su en dire plus. 30 points pour Gryffondor !

La concernée baissa les yeux, acceptant humblement sa récompense, tandis que tout le reste de la classe la regardait avec surprise et étonnement.

Le reste du cours de potion passa sans anicroche, ce qui, pour nous autres Maraudeurs, relève véritablement de l'exploit. Gryffondor gagna 15 points supplémentaire grâce à Lily et Hermione qui avaient une très bonne dynamique de groupe. C'est sans aucune surprise que j'entendis Slughorn proposer à Hermione d'intégrer son club à la fin du cours. Proposition à laquelle elle répondit :

-Merci beaucoup professeur, ce serait un honneur mais je ne pense pouvoir accepter.

Elle montait vraiment dans mon estime cette fille. D'habitude tout le monde se battait pour être dans les petits papiers du professeur et pouvoir ainsi accéder à certains privilèges, mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée plus que ça.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

J'étais assise aux côtés de Lily et de Marlène pour ce premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie des Serdaigles. La professeur Tétra Conflictua, d'après ce qu'elle avait marqué au tableau quelques instants plus tôt, nous jaugeait de son regard irisé. Elle faisait les 100 pas le long de la classe, analysant chaque élève, comme si elle évaluait les capacités de ce dernier d'un simple coup d'œil.

-Nous vivons un temps où la paix est impossible, et où la guerre est improbable. Chaque jour, des innocents meurent assassinés par des mangemorts. Chaque jour, Voldemort prend de l'ampleur.

A ce nom, plusieurs élèves poussèrent de petits cris, d'autres un hoquet de surprise, d'autres encore, comme moi, demeuraient impassible.

Après quelques instants de silence, la femme aux cheveux de jais repris :

-Plus nous nous enlisons dans cette situation, plus vous avez de chance de combattre un jour dans votre vie dans un duel à mort contre ces monstres. C'est là que j'interviens. Je suis chargée de mettre la maximum de chance de votre côté. Dans un duel, où quelques millisecondes peuvent faire la différence, l'effet de surprise peut jouer en votre faveur. Par exemple…

Elle balaya la salle du regard et s'arrêta, à mon grand désespoir, sur moi.

-Miss, prenez votre baguette nous allons faire un petit duel. Je n'attaquerai pas à proprement parler, mais aurez pour tâche de me désarmer et/ou neutraliser. N'oubliez pas, l'effet de surprise est primordial.

Comment ça l'effet de surprise ? Comment allai-je bien pouvoir surprendre mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-EXPEL… criais-je

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir d'énoncer le sort que Conflictua, d'un geste de baguette, l'avait déjà contré.

-Comment espérez-vous surprendre avec un sort que l'on vous apprend en deuxième année ET en le criant ainsi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa déclaration fut suivie de quelques gloussements dans la salle.

_Parfait… maintenant on se moque de moi… Reste calme Hermione et réfléchis. Bon. Le professeur a insisté sur l'avantage que représentait l'effet de surprise, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne doit pas s'attendre au sort que je vais jeter… Et les millisecondes d'avances constituent le temps qu'il me faut pour énoncer le sortilège ! Il faut donc que j'essaie de ne pas les formuler ! J'ai lu dans un livre que… bon non on n'a pas le temps. Je dois essayer de ne pas trahir mon sort, car ils sont reconnaissables dès les premières syllabes, et les contre sorts sont évidents… Essayons, comme à l'armée de Dumbledore._

Je la voyais amusée par la situation, et les élèves parlaient autour de moi.

_Imagine toi le ministère de la magie… la différence que les informulés auraient pu faire. Aller tu peux le faire._

Je pris une grande inspiration, afin de faire abstraction de tous mouvements parasites.

_Impedimenda…_

Il n'y eu aucun résultat.

_Impedimenda._

Ma baguette émis cette fois de petites étincelles. Autour de moi, c'était le délire : tous les élèves s'accrochaient à leur table pour ne pas tomber tant ils riaient. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce que j'essayais de faire. Seul Lily, Marlène, Remus, James et Sirius m'observaient avec attention.

_Impedimenda ! IMPEDIMENDA !_

L'instant d'après, le professeur Conflictua avait les jambes solidement attachées par des lianes et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Normalement, ce sort entrave tout le corps, mais c'était un bon début.

Cette femme aux cheveux de jais et à l'œil vif arborait désormais un grand sourire satisfait.

-Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée sur votre potentiel Miss Granger. Je _savais_ que vous alliez comprendre par vous-même. Et pour une première fois, je dois dire que le résultat est impressionnant. 30 points pour Gryffondor pour la justesse de votre logique. Je voudrais d'ailleurs vous parler à la fin du cours si vous le voulez bien.

Le reste du cours se résuma à la pratique des informulés. Ceux qui, au début du cours s'écroulaient littéralement par terre tant ils riaient, me regardaient maintenant avec respect une fois confrontés à la complexité de l'exercice. Lorsque la cloche retentit, j'étais la seule à maitriser parfaitement tous les sorts en informulés, et Lily et Sirius progressaient rapidement.

En rangeant mes affaires, je me rendis compte que les Maraudeurs me regardaient en souriant, tout en discutant. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire à mon sujet ?

-Miss Granger, me rappela à l'ordre mon professeur, venez dans mon bureau à l'étage je voudrais vous parler en privé.

Son bureau était sobrement décoré en noir et tout un pan de mur était exclusivement réservé à une multitude d'armes blanche. Autant dire que la collection était pour le moins… impressionnante.

-J'ai bien suivi votre logique, Mis Granger. Vous êtes d'une rare intelligence, commença-t-elle.

-Que voulait vous dire par « suivi », professeur ?

-Eh bien… on va dire que je vous ai entendu réfléchir.

-Vous êtes legilimens ?

-Oui et non. Mon don se rapproche plus de la télépathie et à l'évaluation des capacités par le regard. J'ai vu un grand potentiel en vous, et j'ai voulu le tester voilà tout. Dit-elle en souriant. J'ai compris en vous regardant dans les yeux que vous cachiez un secret, reprit-elle, ayant cette fois ci une mine un peu plus grave. Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de votre… condition. Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde. Vos informations entre de mauvaises mains…

-Pourraient changer le cours du temps, concluais-je. Oui professeur je le sais déjà. Le Directeur m'a déjà mise en garde.

-Bien. Il vous a surement dit que Voldemort est un parfait legilimens ? A moins que cela vous le sachiez déjà ?

-Oui, bafouillais-je comprenant déjà ce que cette phrase impliquait.

-Si Voldemort apprend votre existence, considérez-vous comme morte dans d'atroce souffrance, et nous, comme condamnés.

J'hochais la tête.

-Je vous propose donc de faire des cours d'occlumancie en intensif les prochaines vacances. En attendant, vous allez vous relaxer chaque soir et faire le vide dans votre tête beaucoup trop pleine pour votre âge, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger. Allez vous reposer, vous le méritez amplement.

**Bon bon boooon ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites de tout ça mes cheeers amis lecteur ? oui, non ? donnez-moi votre avis j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de 3h mais je ne savais pas quoi changer… **

**Reviewez mes amis, reviewez ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir que de recevoir des reviews de personnes qui donnent leur avis quant à la tournure de l'histoire :3**

**Mercii à la prochaine **

**PS : j'ai coupé cette journée en deux, la deuxième partie devrait arriver demain ou après demain normalement.**

**Gros bisoux à tous,**

**Kenza**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Van3xxx : Merci ! je suis super contente que cela t'ai plu**

**Eliie Evans : Merci pour le compliment ! pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre : aucun élève n'a fait le lien parce qu'ils étaient tous surpris par son arrivée. De plus, qui pourrait imaginer que l'invitée surprise est une simple fille qui arrive en catastrophe et qui est aux portes de la mort ? Dumbledore ne va pas chercher a casser le lien, il dira plus tard a Hermione que c'est a elle de s'en défaire car il ne concerne qu'elle. Concernant sa faciliter a parler de la mort de ses parents, j'ai personnellement mis ça sur le compte du choc post traumatique, et du fait qu'elle ne réalise pas encore. Je pense que les mangemorts sont implantés partout dans le monde, et pas seulement en Grande Bretagne, ce qui explique que même en venant d'Amérique, elle les connaisse. Mais en effet, oui, sa simple présence perturbe la roue du temps mais tu verras plus tard comment. Par contre, elle ne peut pas dire la vérité car elle risque d'être enlevée et utilisée comme arme ( tant bien du côté du ministère que du côté de Voldemort : le mensonge est juste une question de sécurité. Par contre, je ne peux pas répondre à tes 2 dernières questions ( il fait bien un peu de suspense et j'ai une idée derrière la tête **** ) Un grand MERCI à toi pour avoir pris le temps de mettre le doigts sur les petites incohérence de mon histoire, en espérant que tu seras toujours aussi fin observateur tout au long de la fic !**

**Il m'a fallu plus de temps pour l'écrire mais j'ai eu une petite panne de mot dans la tête...**

**bonne lecture ! **

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Mon entrée dans la Grande Salle n'est pas passée inaperçue, étant en retard de plus de quinze minutes. Tous les élèves me voyaient traverser la pièce en silence.

_Pourquoi faut-il que la table des Gryffondors soit toujours la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée…_

Assis à l'extrémité de la table, les Maraudeurs me souriaient, alors que Lily me faisait de petits signes de la main pour m'interpeler.

-Alors Miss-je-sais-tout !me taquina James. Je crois que tu as de la concurrence Lily.

Miss-Je-sais-tout… c'était le surnom que m'avait attribué Rogue a mon époque… Je sais que James veut juste me taquiner, mais son évocation fait remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs…

Je crois qu'il a dû remarquer l'effet qu'a eu cette appellation puisqu'il m'adressa un regard d'excuse avant de continuer :

-Au fait, combien de BUSEs tu as validé l'an passé ?

-11

Ils restèrent tous mués de stupeur.

-Quelles mentions ? ajouta James, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Optimale. Sauf l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, je n'ai eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel, marmonnai-je les joues rouges de honte.

Marlène fut prise d'un fou rire après un long moment de réflexion. Elle s'expliqua entre deux hoquets :

-Tu… Quelqu'un… a enfin… dépassé Lily !

La concernée pris une jolie teinte cramoisie mais me félicita néanmoins pour mes résultats. Elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

-A nous deux peut-être que l'on arrivera à compenser toutes les pertes de points dues aux deux gigolos d'à côté.

James prit un air faussement offensé et pris une voix théâtrale :

-Comment ? Nous des gigolos ? Je ne vous comprendrez jamais vous autres les femmes… Il suffit que nous ayons un tant soit peu de succès avec la gente féminine pour que nous soyons catégorisés, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

A son tour, Sirius se leva et monta sur le banc en déclarant avec un timbre tragique :

-Est-ce notre faute si nous sommes fichtrement attirants ? Qui pourrait résister à notre charme…

Il se retourna vers moi et me décocha un regard langoureux et une moue aguicheuse

-Saurais-tu y résister ?

A mesure qu'il parlait, il réduisait la distance qui nous séparait… j'étais happée par ses yeux bleus orageux, je me noyais à l'intérieur. Je le vis mordiller sa lèvre et l'humidifier. J'avais l'impression que le temps était suspendu, que plus rien ne m'entourait, à l'exception de lui.

Qu'est ce qui me prenait ! Je repris contenance rapidement, avant que la scène soit aussi bizarre à regarder qu'elle ne l'était à vivre. D'un geste, j'emportais mon sac, ainsi que le livre d'arithmancie que je feuilletais quelques instants auparavant, et je partis en direction d'une salle de classe du 2ème étage que je savais abandonnée depuis longtemps, dans l'espoir d'avancer dans la résolution de mes équations à inconnues multiples.

Mais bien sûr, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête le regard de Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux m'avaient à ce point fasciné ? Peut-être était-ce une conséquence directe du lien qui s'était établi malgré nous hier… Il faudrait que je me renseigne un peu plus à la bibliothèque. J'irai sans doute y faire un tour ce soir, après le diner. En attendant, il fallait que je me contienne un peu plus, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de replonger dans ses yeux aussi facilement.

En attendant, il restait moins de dix minutes avant le cours d'arithmancie avec Monsieur Vector. C'était le même professeur qu'en 1996 et je l'adorais car il était de loin le plus passionné que je connaisse, avec le professeur McGonagall bien entendu.

Je m'installais comme à mon habitude (ou future habitude) ou deuxième rang , et commençais à ordonner de manière précise mes plumes, parchemins et livre.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Je sursautais, surprise car je n'avais pas entendu cette personne s'approcher.

Remus me faisait face, mais évitait de me regarder directement. Il fixait distraitement un point sur ses chaussures au cuir usé.

-Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide en désignant le siège à ma droite. A moins que tu le réserve pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Je savais que Remus était d'un naturel plutôt introverti, mais pourquoi n'osait-il pas me regarder ?

-Euh… oui, je t'en prie, bafouillais-je avec un temps de retard alors qu'il se détournait déjà en direction d'une autre table.

Je voyais que mon voisin de table me jetait de petits coups d'œil qu'il voulait discret, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Et je compris. La scène de la grande Salle. Quel spectacle je devais avoir donné… Partir sans un mot, pas une explication, et, soyons honnête, sans raison valable.

Perdant patience, je me retournais vers lui, en soufflant d'un ton plus sec que désiré :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il parut surpris de mon ton, et rougit instantanément, avant de s'expliquer d'une voix incertaine :

-Rien… c'est juste que…

Il semblait réfléchir et être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et ajouta :

-Rien.

Ah non ! Merlin seul sait comment je hais que quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, commence une phrase, sans la finir, et, que Merlin en soit témoin, Harry et Ron me rendaient toujours folle de cette manière. C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire poursuivre par une horde de petit canari jaune. Je devais d'ailleurs essayer ce sort sur les garçons. Je pense que c'est suffisamment dissuasif, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Les garçons… rien que d'y penser, je sens ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux piquer annonçant des larmes. Je ne suis arrivée qu'hier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je les reverrai un jour… Si tout ce qui me retient ici est mon lien avec Sirius, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en défaire, avant de perturber plus que nécessaire le cours du temps.

-HERMIONE !

-Mmm ?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que Remus me parlait depuis presque 5 minutes alors que je n'écoutais pas le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à intervenir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me murmura-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-Oui oui, marmonnai-je distraitement.

-C'est juste que… depuis le déjeuner tu agis assez… enfin, tu m'as l'air préoccupée.

Ah. J'avais presque oublié l'épisode du déjeuner moi. Je me demande vraiment ce que les maraudeurs ont dû en penser.

-C'est que… j'ai un peu de mal avec la… proximité.

_Bravo Hermione. Tu es l'élève la plus douée de ta promotion MAIS tu ne peux pas improviser une explication un tant soit peu valable…_

Remus ne fus pas plus dupe que moi, car il haussa un sourcil, mais changea néanmoins de sujet et nous continuâmes à bavarder ainsi gentiment jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves

Le professeur avançait bon train dans son cours lorsque je sentis une brulure à ma main gauche. De grosses cloques rouges et blanches apparaissaient, comme si j'avais reçu un sortilège Cuisant !

Les larmes aux yeux, je regarde tout autour de moi, essayant de définir la provenance du maléfice, sans résultats. Tous les élèves suivaient avec attention le cours du professeur Vector. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lâchais un petit gémissement de douleur et Remus se détourna vers moi, les yeux agrandis par la peur à la vue de ma main. Elle était maintenant gonflée, violette, couverte de cloques qui avaient en parti explosées. Je ne savais pas comment agir, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Mais le préfet fut plus rapide que moi. Il me prit par ma main valide et nous sommes sortis en direction de l'infirmerie juste après avoir montré brièvement l'état de ma main au professeur.

Je souffrais réellement, et le feu qui brulait dans le creux de ma paume s'étendait dans le reste de mon corps. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri :

-Brulée au 3ème degré ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas Madame… murmura le brun aux yeux miels.

Elle m'appliqua immédiatement un baume régénérant, d'apparence violette mais qui au contact de ma peau m'apaisa immédiatement, commençant à cicatriser par endroit.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me faire un bandage, j eut la permission de quitter l'infirmerie, après avoir reçu comme impératif mon retour demain pour qu'elle change mon pansement.

Il était trop tard pour retourner en cours, Remus a donc suggérer de rester dans la cours en attendant la sonnerie pour aller en botanique.

Les minutes s'étiraient et nous gardions tous les deux le silence qui s'était installé malgré nous.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Quelqu'un t'as jeté un sort ?

-Non

_Mais pourquoi j'avais répondu « non » ! Comment diable allais-je m'expliquer maintenant ?_

- Alors explique-moi, c'était assez impressionnant.

-Je…euh… c'est l'effet secondaire d'un maléfice jeté par les mangemorts lorsque l'on s'est fait attaquer hier.

Il fronça les sourcils mais accepta cependant ma réponse, voyant que c'était pour l'instant la plus plausible qu'il avait à disposition

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

J'étais enfoncé dans ce pouf à coté de James depuis plus d'une demi-heure et nos yeux se fermaient déjà, alourdis par l'air ambiant où flottaient diverses variétés d'encens. Le cours de divination était ennuyeux à mourir, et James et moi n'allions pas tarder à nous endormir pendant le long monologue du professeur Astra

« Ouvrez votre esprit… laissez votre troisième œil fermer vos yeux physique et emportez-vous avec les encens… Votre avenir est tracé depuis avant même votre naissance et vous avez le pouvoir de l'observer dans cette tasse qui est là devant vous ! Les esprits vous diront ce que les astres vous ont réservés ! »

Tout à coup, Peter sursauta, alors qu'il était absorbé dans la lecture de ses feuilles de thé.

Dans son mouvement, il reversa sur ma main la théière qui émettait un sifflement de vapeur brulant depuis que nous étions rentrés dans la salle réservée à la Divination. Tout le liquide brulant se reversa sur ma manche ainsi que sur ma main. Avant même de ressentir la douleur, je l'anticipai et me levai brusquement, agitant dans l'air ma manche, comme si je voulais éteindre un feu invisible.

Mais la douleur attendue de vint pas.

Ma main était à peine plus rouge qu'à l'habituée ! Les élèves qui s'étaient réveillés à cause de l'agitation ambiante se demandèrent comment j'avais fait pour ne pas avoir mal.

-Tu sens rien Sir' ? s'exclama James.

-Bien sûr que non ce n'est même pas chaud, fanfaronnai-je en adoptant une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi James a été aussi idiot, mais quel que soit le cas, trempa toute sa main dans une autre théière pleine a ras bord de thé. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! CA BRULE SIRIUS !

Face à tant de naïveté j'avais du mal à contenir mon fou rire. La professeur nous interrompis d'une voix sèche :

-Mr Potter, Mr Black. Prenez vos affaires et quittez mon cours. J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondors pour votre stupidité Monsieur Potter. Et 5 a vous Monsieur Black pour avoir induit votre camarade en erreur. Maintenant sortez, et passez à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse vous soigner.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh examina James puis s'exclama :

-Encore une brulure au 3ème degré ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous passez vos cours avec des scrouts a Pétard ou quoi ?!

-Encore ? répéta-James, grimaçant encore sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Une autre élève vient tout juste de quitter l'infirmerie accompagnée de Mr Lupin, elle était venue également pour une brulure au 3ème degré à la main gauche, expliqua rapidement l'infirmière.

En sortant, nous avons décidé de chercher Remus pour voir de quoi il retournait. Nous l'aperçûmes de loin, assis sur le banc en pierre à l'ombre sous un arbre, en compagnie d'une brune qui nous tournait le dos, mais avec qui il discutait activement.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuuus ! chantonna James en clignant les cils de manières exagérée tout en agitant sa main bandée.

Le concerné eu du mal à se retenir de sourire et la mine réprobatrice qu'il tentait d'afficher avait perdu de sa crédibilité.

-Ridicule James, comme à ton habitude, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit son ami en affichant un large sourire.

-Pomfresh nous a dit que t'avais fait un passage à l'infirmerie, t'y faisais quoi ?

-J'accompagnais Hermione qui a eu un petit souci en cours d'Arithmancie.

Jusqu'à présent, elle se faisait si discrète à regarder fixement un point sur le sol que j'avais presque oublié que Remus était accompagné.

Hermione… pourquoi c'était-elle enfuie de la Grande Salle au déjeuner ? Je ne faisais que la taquiner après tout. Il faudrait que je lui demande.

-C'est toi l'autre brulure que l'infirmière a eu à soigner ?

-Euh… oui.

-Comment t'as fait pour te bruler ? J'ai jamais fait d'Arithmancie mais il me semble que tu ne risques pas grand-chose théoriquement. Je peux voir ?

A contre cœur, je vis Hermione enlever son bandage à la main gauche et nous la montrer.

-Mais ! Elle est violacée ! On dirait que tu as reçu le maléfice Cuisant !

-C'était pire tout à l'heure tu sais. Plein de cloques rouge et blanche avaient éclatées… précisa Remus.

-Je te remercie… marmonna Hermione, rougissante.

-En tout cas j'avais exactement la même chose !

-Et toi comment tu as fait pour te bruler en divination ? demanda la brune, intéressée.

-C'est une histoire assez bizarre en fait. Peter a renversé la théière sur Sirius. Au lieu de sauter au plafond, Monsieur a tout juste cillé. Mais ça bien sûr c'était après avoir sauté partout sur son pouf avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait il n'avait pas eu mal. D'après ce cher Maraudeur, ce n'était pas chaud, et j'ai à mon tout plongé ma main dans une autre théière…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air affligé :

-Tu t'es brulé la main VOLONTAIREMENT ?

Il leva les mains au ciel en murmurant

-Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent Jamesie…

Pouffant néanmoins de rire devant la bêtise de mon ami, il reprit :

-Et toi Sir' comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien senti ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Le thé était véritablement chaud, la main de James peut en témoigner. Mais voilà, quand ça s'est renversé sur ma main gauche, je n'ai véritablement rien senti.

-Serais-tu devenu insensible à la douleur ? Ironisa James. Laisse-moi vérifier ! Tu veux te prendre une droite sur le visage ou dans le ventre ?

J'étais sur le point de répondre lorsqu'Hermione se leva brusquement et cria :

-NON !

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Quoi ? Un coup au visage ? Ventre ? Mais ils sont devenu fou ou quoi ? Je ne pourrais bien sûr pas rester impassible si James frappe Sirius, et à cause du lien, c'est moi qui allais tout prendre !

Je n'eus aucun contrôle sur moi lorsque j'intervins en criant.

Les garçons tournèrent vers moi un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Sirius.

-C'est que je… je… n'aime pas voir ça. Sirius tu n'as rien à prouver. Il y a forcément une explication logique à ce qui t'arrives. Ce n'est pas parce que tu échappes une fois à une brulure que tu es insensible à la douleur. Si James te frappe c'est plus ton égo qui va s'en prendre un coup.

Il ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais ne protesta plus, et semblait malgré tout d'accord avec ce que je lui avais dit.

Je l'avais échappé belle cette fois, mais je n'aurais pas autant de chance le prochain coup. Il fallait que j'apprenne à mon tour à supporter la douleur. Sinon, ma couverture ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

Nos réflexions à tous furent interrompues par la sonnerie. Il était grand temps de se diriger vers les serres de botanique, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait une brillante idée qui risque de me renvoyer à l'infirmerie.

**BON alors vous en dites quoi de tout ça :3 ? **

**Vos coms dans les reviews ! j'ai hate de les lire !**

**La suite très prochainement !**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous ceux qui me lisent )**

**Kenza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjouuuuur ! **

**D'abord, un grand merci aux habituées : Delphine et Pikitac, qui me lise depuis le premier jour (et on est au J9 ! )**

**Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour publier ce chapitre mais je n'étais pas dans le bon mood… **

**BREF je le suis maintenant et le chapitre 6 est enfin prêt ! **

**En espérant que vous aimerez**

**PS: je dédie ce chapitre à une de mes plus proches amies, Kiri. Elle m'a littéralement harcelée pour que je boucle ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais je la REMERCIE ! 3**

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il était plus de trois heures et le silence régnait dans le dortoir des filles, qui étaient plongées dans un sommeil réparateur suite à cette dernière journée de cours de la semaine. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ou plutôt, je n'y arrivais plus. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut et en larme il y a presque deux heures, sans parvenir à oublier. Oublier l'horrible cauchemar, et les sensations plus que réelles.

Dans mon rêve, je me promenais sur la rive du lac noir une nuit, seulement guidée par la lumière de la lune. Tout était calme et une agréable brise ridait tout juste la surface de l'eau lorsque soudainement, le décor changea. J'étais maintenant au cœur de la forêt interdite, étouffée par le silence et la noirceur qui m'entourait. Un cri, un seul. Un hurlement animal long et déchirant qui me rappelait les évènements passés de ma troisième année avec Harry. J'avais peur. Mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et mon cœur battait à la chamade. Prête à détaler en courant, j'attendais. Je ne savais pas qui, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Mais j'attendais. Il y eut une brusque éclaircie dans le ciel, et je fus illuminée par la pleine lune. Ma marque me brulait, comme si on y avait jeté de l'acide. J'avais mal, je souffrais, c'était insupportable et je voulais crier toute ma douleur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas un son ne sorti de ma bouche.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée, mes cheveux humides de sueur collant à ma nuque, le souffle court, le visage inondé de larmes et la marque battante. Etrange, mais elle battait, comme si elle était placée au-dessus d'un petit cœur, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, mais la sensation était là.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, n'osant pas bouger. J'avais peur de refermer les yeux, et de devoir revivre ce cauchemar.

Au bout d'une heure, je me décidais à me lever et descendre dans la salle Commune pour prendre une douche, dans l'espoir de me détendre un peu, ou au moins, de me calmer.

La lumière de la Salle d'Eau m'éblouis, mais elle se régla magiquement sur un éclairage plus tamisé. L'eau chaude sur mon corps noué me fit un bien fou, mais en contact avec ma marque, l'eau me faisait souffrir. Un peu comme si j'avais appliqué une bonne dose de sel sur une plaie encore à vive. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée figée sous le jet de la douche, mais lorsque je sorti, le changement de température me fit frissonner.

Je traversais la salle Commune au pas de course, avant de remonter tranquillement dans ma chambre pour commencer à revêtir mes vêtements de sorcier.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Aie… pourquoi est-ce que ça recommençait ! Mon omoplate me faisait souffrir le martyr, comme si on m'y avait donné plusieurs coups… Je jetais un coup d'œil au retro réveil, il affichait une heure du matin. Magnifique. Normalement, il faut que Remus me suspende dans les airs pour que je daigne ouvrir un œil, et là, non seulement je me lève seul, mais en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ce devait être le stress : cette semaine a beau être la première de l'année, les professeurs nous ont tous inondés de travail. Trop de travail tue le repos…

Je restais ainsi allongé sur le dos pendant plus de trois heures sans pour autant retrouver le sommeil qui avait réellement décidé de passer son chemin. Tout ça à cause de cette épaule. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la veille de la rentrée, où j'eus une horrible crampe au même endroit.

4 heures trente… Je n'allais décidément pas me rendormir. Je me levais donc en direction de la salle commune, pour m'assoir sur le fauteuil au bord de la fenêtre, et observer les constellations… c'est ce que je faisais toujours lorsque j'étais préoccupé, et ce depuis ma première année. J'étais plongé dans le noir baignant dans une semi béatitude lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

C'était celle de la Salle d'eau des filles.

Son occupante sorti, seulement vêtue d'une serviette rouge qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'elle, la coulant sous ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. L'eau ruisselait encore de ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, m'empêchant ainsi de l'identifier. J'étais gêné de l'observer ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se retourner et crier au voyeur.

Au moment où j'allais détourner le regard, je vis quelque chose sur l'arrière de son épaule, au niveau de l'omoplate. Je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de regarder ce qui avait attiré mon œil : un tatouage.

Je ne pus pas vraiment le voir en détail mais il me semble avoir identifié une étoile à 5 branches.

La fille disparue dans l'embrasure d'une porte au sommet de l'escalier en colimaçon de pierre.

C'était bizarre, je n'avais pas reconnu cette fille.

J'avais envie de la revoir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui pouvait expliquer cette soudaine envie.

-Non Sirius ce n'est pas raisonnable ! répéta Remus pour au moins la millième fois.

-Mais je veux savoir qui c'est moi ! Grognai-je.

A côté de moi, James était mort de rire et Peter regardait au loin sans s'intéresser à la conversation plus que nécessaire.

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait 4 nuits que tu descends en douce dans la salle Commune à la même heure pour essayer de recroiser cette fille qui sort de la douche ? Ça ne te parait pas un petit peu pervers tout ça ?

-Coïncidence si elle sortait de la douche ! Me défendais-je.

Remus leva les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur, et reprit :

-Quand bien même, placarder des affiches dans toute la salle Commune en demandant aux filles laquelle a un tatouage est une idée stupide !

- Elle ne semblait pas si stupide dans ma tête quand j'y avais pensé, marmonna James.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. James avait beau être un des meilleurs de la classe, son intelligence faisait grève de plus en plus souvent…

-Remus, commençai-je d'une voix plus calme, essayant de l'amadouer, je veux juste emprunter la carte pour voir qui sort des dortoirs la nuit, c'est tout !

-Ok admettons que tu la retrouves. Tu vas faire quoi ! « Salut moi c'est Sirius, j'aime ton tatouage. En fait c'est pour cette raison que chaque nuit depuis presque une semaine je descends dans la salle commune pour essayer de te voir sortir de la douche, je voulais vraiment le revoir », murmura mon ami, d'un ton sarcastique.

Sa remarque me blessait un peu, mais il avait raison. Quand bien même je retrouvais la fille, qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? J'allais passer pour un fou, si ce n'est un sale pervers.

J'abdiquais donc pour l'instant, levant les mains au ciel, avant de me détourner en direction de la bibliothèque.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

La deuxième semaine de cours de l'année était à moitié passée que nous croulions tous sous la masse de travail. Nous avions trente centimètres de parchemin à faire pour notre devoir de potion sur les poisons et les antidotes, ainsi que trois rouleaux de parchemins pour la métamorphose et pour les sortilèges. En bref, Lily, Marlène et moi passions le plus clair de nos soirées à la bibliothèque jusqu'au couvre-feu. J'étais tellement fatiguée que la nuit je dormais d'une traite, sans refaire le cauchemar que j'avais fait samedi.

Je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec les Maraudeurs réunis, seulement avec Remus, personne avec qui je m'entendais aussi bien qu'à mon époque. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily s'offusque dès qu'elle le croise, James semble sympathique, bien que parfois stupide dans ses réflexions. Quant à Peter, eh bien… je vois qu'il essaie d'être gentil avec moi, mais je n'arrive pas à être impartiale sachant tout ce qu'il va faire… Mais il va falloir que cela change, puisque j'étais revenue dans le passé pour Sirius, même si ce n'étais pas censé se passer ainsi. Mais le tempérament volcanique de Lily en présence de James joue en ma défaveur pour le moment.

Objectif numéro 1 : faire en sorte que ces têtes de mules se supportent, on verra après pour les sentiments.

Je sens une certaine tension entre Remus et Sirius, même si je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que l'on aura l'occasion d'être seuls.

J'ai eu de la chance, Sirius ne s'est pas refait mal depuis son cours de Divination il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant. Mais dans le cas où cela arriverai, j'ai en permanence sur moi une potion Antidouleur.

-Hermione ? Murmura une voix à côté de moi

-Oui Lily ?

-Marlène et moi on va y aller, tu viens ? proposa-t-elle.

-Euh…non pas tout de suite répondis-je après un court instant de réflexion.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça fait plus de quatre heure qu'on travail on a même raté de diner ! Insista la brune à l'aspect lutin.

-Oui Marlène. Merci de proposer ! J'ai encore un petit devoir à régler, justifiai-je.

-Décidemment tu es pire que Lily, pouffa mon amie en m'adressant un sourire des plus chaleureux.

Sur ces paroles, elles s'éloignèrent en me faisant de petits signes de la main.

Parfait. J'avais fini mes devoirs depuis quelques minutes déjà mais je devais encore faire des recherches. Et pour les faire, je ne pouvais pas être accompagnée.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai la possibilité de chercher un livre qui puisse m'aider à trouver un moyen de rentrer à mon époque. Direction la réserve, en possession du laissé passer que m'avait délivré Dumbledore en personne.

Entre 1976 et 1996, la réserve n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Elle était toujours aussi mal éclairée, puisque le grand rideau de velours noir, qui prenait un pan de mur sur toute sa longueur, demeurait hermétiquement fermé. Seuls quelques rayons s'échappait de ci et de la par les trous de ce même rideau, mangé au mites. Une succession d'étagères pleines de livres imprégnés de poussières, au cuir écorné m'entourait. Tous ces livres traitaient de sujets plus sombres que la noirceur elle-même, et certains contenaient dans leurs pages de larges taches noirs, que l'on pouvait identifier comme n'étant pas de l'encre.

Je passais plus de trois heures à l'intérieur de cette réserve abominable, avant de décider de sortir pour éviter d'être malade devant tant d'horreur manuscrite.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas trouvé. Mais il me fallait revenir plus souvent. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qui avait raté dans mon rituel. Ainsi, je comprendrais peut-être comment rentrer à la maison.

De retour dans la salle Commune, je n'avais ni la force de parler, ni la force de bouger plus que nécessaire.

Je montais donc directement dans mon dortoir, et, sans même prendre la peine de me changer, je me jetais sur mon lit.

Avant même que ma tête ne touche mon oreiller, j'avais déjà sombré dans un sommeil houleux.

…

J'étais au milieu d'une forêt à la végétation extrêmement dense. Les arbres s'élevaient si haut dans le ciel qu'il m'était impossible de dire si il faisait jour ou non…

Le silence était oppressant et la chaleur omniprésente m'étouffait. Pas un souffle de vent, ou craquement de feuille. Je décidais d'avancer un peu, dans n'importe quelle direction, je finirais bien par arriver quelque part. Au bout de ce qui me parut être des heures, je me stoppais brusquement. Cet arbre, je l'avais déjà vu ! Et ce tronc en plein milieu du chemin aussi ! Je l'avais même contourné il y a environ dix minutes. Deux fois même ! Pourquoi tournai-je en rond ?

Tout à coup, je sentis que ma cheville s'était emmêlée dans une racine. Hein ? Ce n'était pas une racine, c'était une main, j'en reconnaissais la forme !

Alarmée, je donnais un puissant coup de pied, avant de détaler comme un lapin. Partout où j'avançais, des mains sortaient de la terre, puis des bras, puis des épaules…

AU SECOURS !

Des centaines et des centaines d'inferis sortaient de terre et se mirent à me prendre en chasse. On aurait dit que la forêt aussi essayait de me ralentir : des obstacles apparaissaient, des branches me fouettaient le visage, les pentes se faisaient de plus en plus abruptes…

Au moment où je pensais avoir atteint le bout de cette jungle, je fis face à une armée de morts. Ils m'encerclaient. J'étais perdue. Ils se rapprochaient, doucement, mais surement de leur proie. Moi. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent, et le groupe qui me faisait face se divisa en deux, comme pour laisser quelqu'un passer. Et je le vis. Je le reconnaissais. J'avais vu des affiches de lui un peu partout sur le chemin de traverse à mon époque. Fenrir Greyback.

Le loup garou me faisait face, et éclata d'un grand rire guttural. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux cruels et affamés. Il leva sa patte et me décocha un coup à la poitrine, lacérant au passage vêtements et peau.

…

Je me réveillais en sursaut sur mon lit, les yeux baignés de larmes, le corps tremblant encore de peur. Ce cauchemar m'avait semblé si réel, comme celui de samedi. Absolument abominable.

A prix d'un grand effort, je me redressais dans mon lit et jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle affichait quatre heures. Je n'avais donc dormi que trois heures…

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet état, il fallait que j'aille me doucher, pour me changer les idées.

C'est donc en catimini que je quittais ma chambre en direction de la salle D'eau de la Salle Commune.

Tout comme la première fois, le jet d'eau me fit un bien fou et me détendit presque instantanément, mais cette fois, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ma marque, j'eu l'impression de recevoir une forte décharge électrique, et me retins tout juste de crier. Je ne voulais pas ressortir de cette douche. Je m'y sentais bien, enrobée dans la chaleur de la vapeur…

Au bout de presque une heure, je décidais de couper l'eau, j'avais presque épuisé ma réserve d'eau chaude autorisée en une fois, celle-ci commençait à devenir tiède. Mais lorsque je sorti, la douche avait débordé et avait complètement inondé le marbre blanc. Je m'étais à peine penchée pour m'enrouler dans ma serviette, lorsque le sol se déroba sous mes pieds.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Une douleur lancinante me réveilla en sursaut. Elle transperçait de part en part mon dos et ma tête. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de me rendormir et descendis immédiatement dans la salle Commune, comme ce que je faisais depuis presque une semaine.

Seulement cette fois ci, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un. La porte de la salle d'Eau des filles était entre ouverte et une flaque d'eau débordait dans la salle Commune.

Hein ? De l'eau ? Comment était-ce possible ? Normalement l'eau disparaissait si elle dépassait du pas de porte.

Je m'approchais le plus silencieusement possible et observais le sol. Cette flaque me semblait trop foncée pour être de l'eau. Je fis de la lumière avec ma baguette pour identifier la nature de ce liquide. Rouge. Du sang. Je pris quand même la peine de toquer rapidement et de prévenir :

-Ca va là-dedans ? Je vais entrer, je préviens !

Aucune réponse.

Doucement, je poussais la porte et je faillis glisser en rentrant.

La salle était presque entièrement inondée d'eau et, à moins d'un mètre de moi, se trouvait une fille effondrée face contre sol. Elle venait de sortir de la douche, ce qui expliquait sa… nudité. Lorsque je compris d'où provenait le sang, je manquais de tomber : il s'écoulait abondamment de sa tête. Je me précipitais à ses côtés, essayant de la secouer légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient poisseux de sang et recouvraient son visage et son dos. Je les mis de l'autre côté pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement et c'est là que je le vis. Le tatouage. C'était la fille au tatouage. Je la reconnu instantanément.

Hermione était la fille au tatouage.

Il fallait que je me dépêche avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Je l'enroulais dans un serviette et la pris dans mes bras, calant au maximum sa tête pour éviter toute blessure supplémentaire.

En sortant de la salle d'Eau des filles je vis que quelqu'un était assis sur un fauteuil.

-Toi, lèves toi, accompagne moi, bouge ! Criais-je presque

Le garçon se leva et se tourna vers moi, c'était Remus. Il s'apprêtait à me faire des reproches, mais lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte d'Hermione dans mes bras, il m'emboita le pas

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à marcher droit. Ma vision se troublait. Ma tête tournait. Mais il fallait que je continue. Je devais avancer, et vite. La vie d'Hermione en dépendait.

Seulement, 50 mètres plus tard je n'arrivais plus à tenir sur mes jambes.

-Re…mus…murmurais-je. Prend… Her…Hermione.

L'intéressé se retourna vers moi, surpris. Au moment où il la prit dans ses bras, je me sentis happé par les ténèbres…

**BOOOON vous en dites quoi de tout ça ?**

**MAIS POURQUOI SIRIUS EST IL TOMBE DANS LES POMMES :o **

**Laissez-moi vos reviews ça me fais toujours autant plaisir de les lire !**

**A la prochaine fois pour un autre chapitre **

**Bisous **

**Kenza**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjouuuuuur chers lecteurs ! **

**Oui je sais j'ai été un chouya ( un peu ) plus longue pour la publication de ce 7****ème**** chapitre, mais n'empeche, j'ai eu un bon rythme depuis le début hein ? **

**BREF**

**Un grand merci à Delphine et Pikitac qui sont toujours là à me laisser leurs reviews qui me font taaaant plaisir 3 3**

**Merci aussi à ClairM, ta reviews m'a fait chaud au cœur et j'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à aimer mes écrits !**

**Bienvenue à camcam34 qui m'a fait suuuuper plaisir en s'abonnant à la fic ET en me laissant une magnifique review ! ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir ! Continue à me donner ton avis j'adore ça .**

**J'encourage tout le monde à me laisser des reviews parce que :**

**Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu**

**Vous pourriez me suggérer des idées et je pourrais en tenir compte **

**Ça ne prend pas longtemps et je répondrais à chaque review**

_**PS : dédicace à Bensoussan et Mimine, en espérant qu'elles seront fières de leur zazou**_

**Chapitre 7 : Apprendre à se connaitre**

Mal…

J'ai tellement mal à la tête…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus dans un premier temps éblouie par la lumière vive ambiante du lieu où j'étais. Où étais-je d'ailleurs ?

En redressant la tête, je pu observer une rangée de lits vides parfaitement faits.

J'étais donc à l'infirmerie… Mais comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Les souvenirs de la veille étaient assez confus, et je ne me souvenais de rien.

*hum hum*

Je me retournais vivement en direction de la source du raclement de gorge que je venais d'entendre, me tordant le cou au passage.

Dumbledore était assis au fond de la salle, la main titillant doucement sa longue barbe brune-argentée.

Il se leva lentement, et vint à ma rencontre, puis s'assis délicatement sur le bord de mon lit, plongeant dans le mien son regard bleu azur.

Il était resté à me fixer ainsi près de dix minutes, puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

-Miss Granger…Il semblerait que vous ayez eu de la chance, hier, débuta-t-il. Peut-être même plus que de la chance. Vous savez peut-être de quoi je veux parler ?

Pour la première fois de ma scolarité, je ne savais que répondre à la question d'un professeur.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si Mr Black est celui qui vous a retrouvé dans la Salle d'Eau, tard cette nuit.

Salle d'Eau ? Cette nuit ? Tout me revint brusquement en mémoire : le cauchemar, la douche, la chute, la douleur… Mais je ne savais pas que c'était Sirius qui m'avait retrouvée.

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit :

-J'ai moi-même une théorie qui me parait plausible. Voulez-vous que je vous l'expose ?

J'hochais frénétiquement de la tête.

-Je pense que le lien de douleur qui vous uni n'est pas à sens unique. Je veux dire par là que lorsque vous souffrez, il le sentira. Je suppose que lorsque vous avez glissé en sortant de la douche, il a dû percevoir le choc, ainsi la douleur. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est quelles sont les raisons qui l'ont poussés à descendre et chercher dans la Salle d'Eau des filles, sachant qu'il n'est pas au courant du lien qui vous uni, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non professeur, il ne sait rien, approuvais-je.

-Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous dire Miss, déclara le vieil homme en replongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Il n'y a pas qu'un lien de douleur qui vous uni.

Quoi ? Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir en plus ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez !

-Mais… de quel lien peut-il s'agir ? Bafouillais-je.

-Un lien d'énergie.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Quelle énergie est concernée par le lien, car il en existe plusieurs !

Le directeur parut lire dans mes pensées car il répondit aussitôt :

-Ce lien concerne l'énergie vitale.

Je devais avoir l'air plus qu'abasourdie, puisque Dumbledore m'adressa un regard d'excuse, avant d'enchainer :

-Je ne puis vous apporter d'excellentes nouvelles aujourd'hui Miss Granger. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment je suis arrivé à cette conclusion, sans m'interrompre si vous le voulez bien. C'est Mr Black qui vous a découvert dans la Salle d'Eau, il a commencé à vous emmener vers l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il s'est à son tour senti mal, d'après les dires de Mr Lupin. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu énormément de sang, et que lorsque vous n'aviez plus assez d'énergie pour vous garder en vie, vous en avez puisé là où vous pouviez, à savoir chez Monsieur Black. Ce qui explique son malaise à mes yeux. De plus, PomPom a fait des analyses complémentaires sur vous et lui. Il semblerait que vous lui avez « emprunté » l'équivalent de plus d'un litre de sang en énergie. Heureusement que son amie Mr Lupin se trouvait là lui aussi, sinon aucun de vous n'auriez pu survivre.

J'avais failli causer la mort de Sirius. Ce lien était décidément plus que dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

-Mais monsieur… n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour éviter que je puise dans ses réserves d'énergies en cas de coup durs ? La douleur peut être gérée, mais l'énergie…

-Je comprends Miss, malheureusement, je ne sais que faire pour vous aider. Si ce n'est…

-Oui professeur ? L'encourageai-je.

-Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une solution, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la réussite. Le jour de votre arrivée vous avez dit avoir utilisé le pouvoir des 5 éléments en guise d'énergie ?

-Oui… murmurai-je en commençant à comprendre où voulait-il en venir.

-Je crois pouvoir vous aider à détourner votre source de force… mais il me faut d'abord chercher. Je vous le ferai savoir lorsque j'aurai trouvé une solution. Pour le moment, reposez-vous.

Il se leva pour partir, mais arrivé au niveau de la porte en bois, il se retourna vers moi :

-Au fait… la raison officielle pour laquelle Mr Black a fait un gros malaise, c'est une chute du taux de sucre suite à une trop forte poussée d'adrénaline. Dans le cas où on vous poserait des questions…

Je pouvais sentir qu'une grosse boule me nouait le ventre. Ce lien qui m'unissait avec Sirius prenait une autre tournure ! Il fallait vraiment que Dumbledore trouve une solution pour que je puisse me ressourcer avec l'énergie des 5 éléments, et non celle du beau brun !

Un calme régnait dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh devait être dans son bureau, et ce n'était pas plus mal : je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me gave de potions plus infectes les unes que les autres.

Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule dans la pièce ! Mais bien sûr : à ma droite, Sirius semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Je fus prise d'une sorte de pulsion et me levais pour m'assoir à son chevet et l'observer dormir. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie.

_Et j'ai failli lui voler la sienne_, pensais-je, amèrement

Ainsi endormi, ces traits s'étaient détendus, et, en toute honnêteté, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en désordre de part et autre de son visage. Son nez aquilin, ses lèvres magnifiquement ourlées, ses cils longs cils fournis, ses beaux yeux bleus gris acier… tout semblait avoir été étudié pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la perfection. Yeux ? il n'était pas censé dormir ?

-AAAMmpff !

Je du étouffer son exclamation avec ma main pour qu'il ne rameute pas l'infirmière.

La surprise passée, il sembla me reconnaitre et cessa de se débattre.

_ OoOoOoOoO _

Une douleur lancinante me traversa la tête de part en part… quel horrible réveil !

Mis à part le mal de crâne, j'avais l'impression d'être enroulé dans du coton. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Les lits des dortoirs n'étaient pas aussi confortable…

J'avais la curieuse impression d'être observé.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise, mais je fus presque aussitôt interrompu par une main sur ma bouche.

A quelques centimètres de mon visage, se trouvait Hermione Granger. Elle semblait me détailler de ses grands yeux marron.

Je gardais quelques instants le silence. Elle prit la parole en premier.

-Je… euh… voulais pas te réveiller, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant violement.

C'était la quatrième fois que je la faisais rougir ainsi, et elle était, sans mentir, adorable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je.

Soudain, les évènements de la veille de revinrent en tête avec force : La salle d'Eau. Le tatouage. Le sang. Hermione. Le noir.

Je me redressais vivement dans mon lit tout en m'exclamant :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur hier, j'ai cru que tu étais morte avec tout ce… sang. Je voulais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais…

Ma voix se brisa sans que je le veuille, je repris néanmoins :

-Je me suis évanoui.

Un silence suivi ma phrase.

-Je suis tellement désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai perdu du temps, tu aurais pu y rester ! Heureusement que j'ai croisé Remus…

Je fus brusquement interrompu en plein milieu de ma phrase.

Hermione s'était jetée dans mes bras et m'enlaçait tout en murmurant des remerciements et d'autres choses que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

J'étais tellement surpris que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je n'allais certainement pas la repousser. Devais-je la prendre à mon tour dans mes bras ? Rester de marbre ? Depuis quand je posais ce genre de questions avec les filles moi ? N'étais-je pas censé être le plus grand tombeur de ma promotion ?

Je me résolu tout de même à l'enlacer tendrement, lui caressant timidement les cheveux.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmière s'ouvre. Hermione me repoussa vivement dès qu'elle aperçut la maitresse des lieux s'avancer en notre direction.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé les enfants ! Miss Granger ! Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie de votre lit ? Allez OUST !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui prit la main puis la recoucha fermement tout en la morigénant sur son inconscience.

-Vous resterez ici toute la journée, alors essayez de dormir. N'essayez pas de sortir sinon je vous jure que je vous attache et que je vous garde pendant encore une semaine !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir discrètement à l'éventuelle possibilité de passer une semaine enfermé ici.

Sur ces « sages » paroles, elle quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

-Je te remercie, Sirius, souffla la jolie brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Je marmonnais quelques mots inaudibles puis, relevais la tête vers elle en commençant :

-Tu sais, quand tu étais étendue dans la salle d'Eau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que… tu avais un tatouage.

-SIRIUS ! S'indigna-t-elle, tu m'as regardée ?

Comprenant que j'étais sur un terrain glissant, je tentais de nier :

-Je… non ! Du tout ! Je t'ai couvert avec ta serviette. C'est juste qu'en déplaçant tes cheveux j'ai vu que tu avais un tatouage sur l'omoplate.

Elle semblait se calmer mais me jeta un regard assez… ambigu.

Mais je ne l'avais pas regardée plus que nécessaire ! Elle était complètement nue mais par respect je l'avais presque aussitôt recouverte. J'avais quand même remarqué qu'elle avait un très beau corps, sous le sempiternel uniforme gris de Poudlard.

-Je voulais te dire que je le trouvais… captivant. Murmurais-je, en cherchant mes mots.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais esquissa tout de même un sourire.

-Que représente-t-il ? Questionnai-je, avide d'en savoir plus sur celle que j'avais surnommée « La tatouée ».

Elle parut réfléchir un moment, comme si elle hésitait sur la réponse à donner.

-C'est un pentagramme. L'étoile à 5 branches représente les éléments de la nature. La Terre, l'Air, l'Eau, le Feu et l'Esprit. C'est un tatouage que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines.

Les 5 éléments ? Elle s'y connaissait en magie naturelle et enchantements ? Incroyable…

-Tu sais les maitriser ? Demandai-je admiratif.

-Ces éléments ne se maitrisent pas, on les appelle et ils fournissent énergies et protection. Mais, oui. Quand je les appelle, ils répondent tous les 5.

Je laissais échapper un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu pourras me montrer ?

-Un jour…

Elle changea de sujet et nous continuâmes à bavarder toute l'après-midi. Il s'avère qu'Hermione était une fille très réfléchie, et mure, mais en même temps doté d'un sens de l'humour particulier.

On avait passé tout notre temps à se taquiner, se chamailler, se disputer parfois, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à me faire la tête plus de quelques minutes, je l'avais compris.

Lorsque je lui ai demandé de me parler d'elle, elle resta assez vague sur ses réponses, et semblait être sur le point de rompre le lien de complicité qui nous unissait depuis plusieurs heures.

Vers sept heures, mes amis firent une entrée assez remarquée dans notre chambre. Rectification : James fit une entrée fracassante. Il déboula en trombe dans la pièce et sauta sur mon lit, puis se mit à me frapper gentiment avec un coussin posé à proximité. Remus avait essayé de le retenir au début, mais il abandonna rapidement. Peter quant à lui se tenait en retrait et tenait quelque chose serré dans ses bras potelés.

Je jetais un coup d'œil désolé à Hermione, mais elle souriait d'un air nostalgique en secouant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche.

Il me semblait avoir remarqué que son sourire perdit de sa fraicheur lorsque Peter se planta dos à moi devant elle et lui marmonna quelques mots.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Queudver ?

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Sirius et moi étions en train de parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Il était sur le point de me poser une question lorsqu'un ouragan déferla dans l'infirmerie.

Cet ouragan était brun, avait les cheveux en bataille et souriait de toutes ses dents. L'ouragan James, toujours prêt à semer la pagaille.

Je le vis se diriger vers Sirius et se jeter sauvagement sur lui. Ces deux-là me rappelaient Harry et Ron… Toujours ensemble, se disputant parfois mais rien ne pouvait ébranler leur solide amitié.

Quelqu'un se mit dans mon champ de vision, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer de me délecter du spectacle pour le moins divertissant.

Peter se tenait devant moi, fixant un point sur ses chaussures. Il prit la parole après un long moment d'hésitation.

-Re…Remus nous a raconté p…pour l'accident. J'espère que ç…ça va mieux. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

En disant ces mots, il déposa devant moi un gros paquet de friandises venant tout droit de chez HoneyDukes.

Pourquoi au grand Merlin POURQUOI Peter m'avait apporté des friandises. Il y avait une petite carte agrafée. Je la lu en espérant que les friandises provenaient du trio, mais…

_Très chère Hermione, j'espère que ces petites douceurs te feront sentir mieux…_

_Peter_

Merde.

Merlin bénisse Madame Pomfresh d'avoir débarquée brusquement, attirée par le vacarme des deux garçons.

-MAIS OU VOUS CROYEZ VOUS ? C'est une infirmerie pas un zoo ! Au prochain bruit je vous vire TOUS !

James et Sirius se calmèrent aussitôt, et Peter en profita pour partir de l'infirmerie.

Les trois garçons me dévisageaient avec un regard curieux. Apparemment aucun d'eux n'était au courant pour le petit mot de Peter.

J'étais sur le point de le ranger lorsque James me bondit dessus et me l'arracha.

J'essayais de me défendre mais il était beaucoup trop rapide. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire quidditch, James était debout sur un lit en train de lire à voix haute le mot. S'étrangler était plus juste.

Il s'étouffait littéralement de rire. Sirius était devenu rouge et pleurait aussi de rire.

Remus essayait de morigéner James mais peinait à cacher un sourire persistant sur ses lèvres.

Je n'avais même pas la force de crier ou de m'indigner. Je n'en avais pas envie puisque cela concernait Peter, quelqu'un que je supportais à très petites doses.

Une heure était passée lorsque James et Remus durent nous quitter pour diner dans la Grande Salle.

Vers 22h, Madame Pomfresh nous donna l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie.

ENFIN !

On se sentait si bien à l'extérieur !

J'avais quitté la première ce lieu, et je m'avançais lentement en direction des escaliers lorsque quelqu'un me rentra dedans au détour d'un couloir.

J'allais m'excuser lorsque cette personne explosa :

-Saleté ! Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?

Devant moi se tenait un grand garçon, qui me dépassait d'au moins un tête. Il avait les cheveux noir corbeaux et les yeux bleu clairs, presque translucide. Il pourrait être beau s'il n'avait pas en permanence les traits déformés par le dégout et par la haine.

Il semblait me détailler de haut en bas, m'examinant sous toutes mes coutures.

-Tu es la nouvelle. Présente-toi.

Cela se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de donner des ordres, mais je n'allais pas plier si facilement. J'allais lui répondre une remarque acerbe lorsqu'un autre garçon aussi grand que lui, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts apparut et l'interpela :

-Rosier ! Viens ici on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Attends Dolohov. J'attends que mademoiselle s'identifie, répondit-il sans me lâcher des yeux. Alors, j'attends. Sang pur, Sang mêlé, ou sang de bourbe ? Cracha-t-il à mon adresse.

J'étais vraiment dans une position très inconfortable. Il fallait que je reste fière quoi qu'il arrive.

J'adoptais un ton calme, et détaché.

-Je suis d'ascendance moldue.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les deux serpentards sortirent leur baguette d'un seul et même geste, la pointant sur moi avec un air menaçant.

**OULALA ! IL SEMBLERAIT QUE NOTRE MISS JE SAIS TOUT SOIT DANS LA MERDE :o**

**Laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre en reviews **

**En esperant que vous avez aimé**

**Kenza**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le moooooonde !**

**Oui oui tout va bien pour moi je fais des nuits blanches pour vous mais j'adore ça DONC je m'en fiche !**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Delphine et Pikitac pour leur soutien depuis le début ( je suis toute émoustillée ça fait trop plaisir )**

**Je souhaite la bienvenue à Dragya, Chupa98 et Camcam34 dans le monde magique des Maraudeurs…**

**En espérant toujours plus de commentaires et d'avis sur ma fic dont la majorité des personnages appartient à notre chère et tendre J. ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui promet d'être… plein de rebondissement )**

**Petite dédi à mes amies qui me poussent (parfois en usant de menaces trèèèèèès convainquantes) à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Votre humble auteur**

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 8 : Attention aux serpents **

Ma bonne étoile semblait être restée en 1996.

J'étais sous la menace de deux des plus grands mangemorts de mon époque. Deux mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués au département des mystères, il y a pour moi moins d'un mois. Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov avaient manqués de tuer des êtres qui m'étaient cher, et ils me faisaient maintenant face.

Je les avais déjà affrontés, je connaissais donc une partie de leurs sorts issus de magie noire. Mais les voir ainsi, si proche de moi, faisait remonter à la surface des sentiments que j'avais essayé sans succès d'enfouir au plus profond de moi.

La peur.

Mon cœur s'emballait. Tout mon corps était figé. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution qui puisse me faire gagner du temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rosier et Dolohov m'observaient, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de moi, leur proie.

La solution m'apparut clairement dans mon esprit embué par la peur : il ne servait à rien d'essayer de parlementer avec eux, seule l'attaque me serait d'une quelconque aide.

Passer à l'attaque.

Rosier était le plus proche de moi, je tachais donc de le faire reculer un maximum en lui décochant un coup de coude dans le ventre pour me laisser suffisamment de place afin de brandir ma baguette.

L'espace d'une seconde, je vis Dolohov hésiter, surpris par ma rapidité avant de passer à son tour à l'attaque.

-DIFFINDO !

Le sort me frôla, m'entaillant ainsi le bras, mais rien d'handicapant.

-EXPELLIARMUS !

D'un mouvement de baguette il bloqua mon attaque, mais ne put éviter la suivante.

-IMPEDIMENDA !

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, il s'effondra sur le sol, ligoté par des liens serrés.

Pendant ce temps, Rosier essayait de récupérer son souffle qu'il avait perdu quelques instants plus tôt.

-SECTUM SAMPRA

Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, mais utilisé par ce monstre, je savais qu'il n'était pas innocent. Je pu l'éviter in-extremis, mais en ce faisant, je perdis l'équilibre et tombait à la renverse, me cognant violement la tête au passage contre le mur de pierre.

Ma vision se troubla légèrement. Ces quelques secondes où je dû fermer les yeux pour me ré éclaircir les idées suffirent à mon agresseur pour shooter dans ma main, envoyant valser ma baguette plusieurs mètres plus loin, et libérer son acolyte.

J'étais mal.

Sans baguette et sortant à peine de l'infirmerie, je ne pouvais assurer un corps à corps avec ces monstres.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a appris à se défendre cette sale sang de bourbe ! Cracha Rosier.

-Laisse-moi le plaisir de lui laisser une petite marque dont elle se souviendra le peu de jours qui lui reste à vivre, murmura Dolohov, sa voix tremblant de colère.

Rosier s'écarta, un sourire goguenard étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

D'une seule main, Dolohov me prit par les cheveux et me plaqua avec une force inouïe contre le mur. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Après ce deuxième coup, je commençais à sentir un liquide poisseux et chaud s'écouler de l'arrière de ma tête.

De son autre main de libre, il me gifla.

Le coup résonnait dans ma tête.

Ma joue brulait. Les larmes s'amoncelaient dans mes yeux et menaçaient de tomber. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Je ne devais pas leur donner ce plaisir.

-Sale sang de bourbe, ne t'avises jamais plus à manquer de respect à tes supérieurs ou tu en paieras le prix, susurra Rosier en se penchant vers moi. De toute manière je doute que tu survives bien longtemps. Nous régnons sur les Serpentards, et saches que nous t'avons à l'œil, toi et tes semblables…

-LACHEZ MOI !hurlai-je en essayant de mettre toute ma rage dans ma voix, et d'éviter les tremolos de celle-ci pour ne pas leur montrer ma peur.

Il prit la place de son compère en face de moi, m'attrapant solidement par les cheveux en arrachant par la même occasion quelques une de mes mèches brunes.

Il leva son poing encore plus haut cette fois, dans la promesse d'un coup que je ne serai pas prête d'oublier…

_ OoOoOoOoO _

Madame Pomfresh venait tout juste de me libérer, après m'avoir donné quelques potions infectes qui devaient d'après elle me donner de l'énergie si j'en ressentais le besoin. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que ma douleur au crâne venait de reprendre sinon je n'étais pas prêt de sortir de cet enfer blanc ce soir, et c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

J'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres lorsque j'entendis une sorte de gémissement de douleur, je m'arrêtais aussitôt, pour essayer de localiser la source de ce son.

Il provenait du fond du couloir, après l'intersection me semblait-il. Je me dirigeais donc en trottant vers la source.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas du croisement lorsque j'entendis une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais que trop.

-… De toute manière je doute que tu survives bien longtemps. Nous régnons sur les Serpentards, et saches que nous t'avons à l'œil, toi et tes semblables…

Rosier.

-LACHEZ MOI ! cria une fille.

Je connaissais cette voix. Je connaissais cette fille. Je l'avais d'ailleurs vue quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione.

Sans plus attendre, je me ruais dans le couloir pour y trouver un spectacle horrifiant : Antoni Dolohov et Evan Rosier, ce dernier agrippant par les cheveux une Hermione ensanglantée qui tentais vainement de se débattre de la poigne de l'un de ses agresseurs tout en essayant de frapper l'autre avec ses pieds.

Je me jetais de toutes mes forces sur Rosier, le faisant chuter avec moi sur le sol.

-Espèce d'enflure ! Comment osez-vous la toucher ! Réussi-je à articuler malgré la rage qui m'envahissait.

Je réussis à le frapper une fois, deux fois au visage. Dans un craquement sinistre, son nez céda sous mes coups, inondant ainsi son visage de son sang soit disant « pur ».

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de le défigurer un peu plus, je me sentis happé en arrière par deux bras puissants, puis jeté avec puissance contre le mur.

-SIRIUS ! hurla la jeune femme. Un hurlement où se décelait douleur et inquiétude.

Le choc aurait dû me sonner, ou au moins me faire mal, mais je ne sentis rien. D'un bon, je me relevais sur mes pieds, sautant à la figure du plus proche.

-Ne-vous-approchez-plus-jamais-d 'elle ! Crachai-je, ponctuant chacun de mes mots par un coup sur Dolohov.

Si au début celui-ci avait été surpris, il commençait à se débattre, et finit par me décocher une droite dans l'œil.

A cause de la puissance du choc, je tombais en arrière, sur Hermione.

-Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là, Black, siffla Rosier, avant de s'enfuir en courant, suivi de près par son acolyte, nous laissant là, emmêlés sur le sol.

-LACHES ! Les injuriais-je alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Un faible couinement me rappela que j'étais étendu sur Hermione, celle-ci était dans un bien piteux état. Rapidement, je me dégageais, la laissant reprendre sa respiration, tout en observant l'étendu des dégâts causés par les deux serpentards.

Ses cheveux, bien que d'ordinaire ébouriffés mais soyeux, étaient maintenant emmêlés et poisseux de son sang. Elle avait la lèvre fendue et la joue encore rouge d'une gifle qu'elle avait dû prendre avant mon arrivée. En plus de cela, son œil droit était enflé et commençait à se teinter d'une couleur violacée, comme si elle s'était, comme moi, reçu un coup de poing.

Elle peina à se releva, et je pris les devants, la portant dans mes bras pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche.

-Il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie, j'irais voir McGonagall pour lui signaler ton agression, murmurai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite avant de balbutier :

-Non… pas d'infirmerie. Ne vas pas voir notre directrice de maison. S'il te plaît.

Elle leva vers moi ses grands yeux de biches chocolat, et je ne pus protester.

Ne sachant où l'emmener, je retournais en salle commune, espérant pour qu'elle soit vide à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

Merlin devait être de mon côté car, à l'exception de Peter qui était en train somnoler près du feu de la cheminée, et Evans qui travaillait comme toujours d'arrachepied, la salle était déserte.

En me voyant ainsi, à bout de souffle, portant Hermione dans mes bras, Lily poussa un petit cri étranglé, mais qui suffit à réveiller en sursaut Peter.

-Que… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Balbutia la rouquine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Merlin tout puissant… Elle va bien ? REPOND PATMOL ! Paniqua Peter.

- Ça ira mieux si tu arrêtes de crier tu risques de réveiller tout le dortoir, soufflai-je à bout de nerf.

-Je l'emmène dans notre dortoir en haut, dis-je d'un ton sans appel à la préfète. Va prendre quelques-unes de ses affaires et rejoint nous. Tout de suite ! Ajoutai-je d'un ton sec voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle ne protesta pas sans doute encore sous le choc, et disparu dans l'escalier menant à leur chambre.

J'avais du mal à avancer, car Hermione, inconsciente, commençait à me glisser des mains. Peter fut plus vif que je ne l'imaginais et m'aida à la transporter jusqu'en haut, ou je l'allongeais sur mon lit sous le regard abasourdi de James et Remus.

-Que… ? Commença James.

-Explications ! L'interrompis Remus les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-On n'est pas supposé être dans cet état quand on sort de l'infirmerie, reprit James. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'y as pas emmené ? me reprocha-t-il.

-Elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire, soufflai-je, en calant des coussins sous la tête d'Hermione. Je vous explique…

Alors que j'allais rentrer dans le récit détaillé de son agression, Lily déboula dans la chambre accompagnée de Marlène.

Le regard de James s'illumina à la vue de sa dulcinée, mais celle-ci le coupa avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot.

-Ecoute moi bien Potter je ne suis pas venue pour toi alors ne fait pas de film dans ton petit cerveau, si je suis là c'est pour Hermione qui a besoin de soin pendant que nous DISCUTONS mine de rien !

A ces mots, Remus parut se réveiller, et fonça vers sa valise, d'où il sortit plusieurs flacons.

Sous nos yeux, il se mit à marmonner plusieurs formules en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, tout en lui administrant quelques-unes des potions.

En un peu plus de dix minutes, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, voyant que six têtes l'observaient, l'air inquiet.

-Ça va mieux ? Murmura Remus.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement puis se redressa dans mon lit.

-Il faut aller la doucher pour qu'elle se débarrasse de tout ce sang, en plus l'eau chaude lui fera du bien, déclara mon ami.

-MOI ! se proposa Peter se leva déjà pour l'emmener vers notre salle de bain.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se recula en arrière, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas enchantée par cette idée.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester lorsque j'intervins, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

-Toi, pas bougé. Assis. Sifflai-je en désignant Peter du doigt. Lily, Marlène, est-ce que vous pouvez vous en charger ? Questionnais-je, plus gentiment, à l'adresse des deux filles qui fusillaient déjà du regard celui qui avait osé prendre la parole il y a quelques secondes.

Elles acceptèrent sur le champ, et prirent Hermione chacune par un bras pour l'emmener.

Elles avaient à peine disparu derrière la porte que j'explosais :

-Non mais t'es pas bien toi ? Tu dis l'air de rien que tu veux aller doucher Hermione comme si on t'avait proposé une nouvelle tournée de bierraubeurre ? Tu penses pas que t'apparais UN PEU comme un pervers ?

Peter se tassa sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

James avait du mal à réprimer son rire face au comique de la situation.

Remus se leva, se mettant entre nous deux.

-Sirius calme toi ça ne sert à rien de crier. Tu risques de réveiller Londubat et apparemment il ne faut pas que ton histoire se sache.

Franck ? Il était là ? Je l'avais complètement oublié. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé d'ailleurs ? Vu le boucan qu'on faisait…Heureusement que Lily a pensé à insonoriser la pièce en rentrant, sinon je crois qu'on aurait alerté tout le château.

-Tu nous explique qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ou merde ? Intervint James, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

-Eh bien voilà. Hermione est sorti en premier de l'infirmerie parce que Mme Pomfresh voulait me donner des litres de potions à boire. Quand je suis sorti j'ai entendu du bruit, et en allant à la source, j'ai trouvé Rosier et Dolohov en train de menacer Hermione de leur main. Ils l'avaient déjà frappé puisque quand je suis arrivé sur place elle était déjà dans un mauvais état, quoi que son œil n'avait rien. D'ailleurs je me demande quand est ce qu'elle a eu ça, marmonnai-je plus pour moi que pour les autres. Je me suis jeté sur eux, on s'est battu et ils ont fini par battre en retraite après m'avoir à mon tour balancé contre un mur et frappé au visage.

-Mais t'as rien ! s'écria James.

-Chut ! Lui intima Remus.

-Non c'est vrai James j'ai rien, c'est bizarre, je m'attendais à avoir au moins un cocard, si ce n'est des côtes fêlées ou des bleu plein le dos.

-Tu veux dire comme Hermione ? suggéra Peter.

- CHUT ! fit Remus, en commençant à perdre son calme.

-Bref, ils se sont enfuis et je ne pouvais pas les rattraper, l'état d'Hermione me faisait peur.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'infirmerie dans ce cas ? demanda le préfet, en soulevant un sourcil.

-Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Avant de perdre conscience, elle ne voulait ni que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ni que je prévienne McGonagall.

Lunar se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre et semblait bel et bien énervé par tous les évènements que je venais de lui conter.

-Il va falloir qu'on soit sur nos gardes. Tous autant que nous sommes. Ces enflures ce reculent apparemment devant rien. Ils ont Hermione dans leur collimateur, il va falloir la surveiller parce que je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il faudra sans doute garder un œil sur Lily et Marlène par la même occasion.

-Lily ? S'alarma James. Pourquoi ? Elle ne leur a rien fait !

James était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mais il n'empêche que parfois, il pouvait être lent à la détente.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient attaqués Hermione aussi sauvagement ? Sifflai-je. Elle doit être une née moldue. Il en est de même pour Lily. Marlène est une sang-mêlé mais pour eux même ça n'est pas satisfaisant. Aujourd'hui c'est Hermione, demain ces cons pourraient très bien s'en prendre à ses amies, à savoir Lily et Marlène, répétais-je, pour être bien sûr qu'il comprenne le message.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les filles sortaient de la salle de bain, accompagnées d'Hermione qui avait meilleure mine.

A cet instant nous avons compris que l'année ne faisait que commencer, tout comme les dangers qui menaçaient les trois filles.

Il va falloir les protéger.

.

.

.

**Bon bon boooon VERDICT ?**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus ! **

**Le prochain arrive dans pas longtemps, et si vous êtes sage je le publie demain dans la soirée )**

**REVIEWS comme d'habitude pour me donner votre avis/critiques/suggestions.**

**Bisoux les faaan **

**Kenza **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour mes petits lecteurs !**

**Moi ? Ben en fait grosse insomnie donc du coup, faute de choix, J'ECRIS !**

**Mais je vais être sadique et garder ce chapitre au chaud jusqu' à ce soir (il est 7h22 chez moi, voyez combien de temps il sera resté tout seul au moment où il sera publié)**

**J'espère que le chapitre 8 vous a plu jme suis mise a fond dedans (petit clin d'œil à la minable tentative de Peter)**

**Bref je ne vais pas embêter plus longtemps avec mes blablas et je vais écrire un peu **

**(Chaque note avant les chapitres sont écrits avant que je ne le rédige, juste pour que vous sachiez, de même mon ptit mot de la fin, c'est pour la fin) **

**Oulala jme perds … (manque de sommeil oblige) **

**REMERCIEMENTS : **

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie Delphine pour sa présence et ses remarques ET je te rassure, je comtpe entrer dans le vif du sujet dans pas longtemps ) **

**Bonjour ptite pierre ! Eh oui je sais mais il faut souffrir un peu ( elle en a baver mais c'est mon coté sadique qui ressort peut etre un peu :p ) J'ai pensé qu'il était possible de faire utiliser le sortilège du Sectum sempra puisque, étant une invention de Rogue, ce dernier etnt du coté des mangemorts a cette époque, jme suis dis que c'était pas improbable… mais merci pour la remarque ! MERCI MERCIII **

**Chupa98 : oui pauvre Lily et pauvre James surtout ( il est dans la merde avec le caractère de feu de sa tigresse ) ! Peter a bel et bien des vues sur Hermione mais tu verras dans ce chapitre. Ne t inquiete pas je vais me faire un plaisir d'ecrire une certaine … mise au point entre ces deux personnages. **

**Allez j ai repondu au review donc…**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 9 : Clair de lune**

Presque 2 semaines étaient passées depuis mon agression et aucun signe des Serpentards. D'après les Maraudeurs, ce n'est pas bon signe. En parlant d'eux, ils prennent leur rôle de protecteur très à cœur. Lily, Marlène et moi sommes toujours accompagnées par au moins l'un deux. Bien sûr, James c'est tout de suite proposé lorsqu'il a fallu tenir compagnie à la jolie rousse pendant qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, celle-ci n'était pas du tout contente. Mais n'avait pas le choix car elle avait compris qu'il fallait dépasser les problèmes qu'elle avait avec le brun, éperdument amoureux d'elle, et penser à sa sécurité. Parfois, il y avait quelques disputes qui éclataient…

-POTTER ! Explique moi en quoi le fait de sortir avec toi en douce la nuit pour une promenade dans le parc m'aiderait à ne pas me faire agresser par ces serpents, avait-elle hurlé un soir, dans la salle commune heureusement vide à cette heure-ci.

-Mais Lily jolie… tenta de s'expliquer le brun.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA SI TU TIENS A TA PEAU, rugit-elle.

Le pauvre James baissa piteusement la tête, et parti en direction de son dortoir, laissant la rousse en ma compagnie fulminer au coin de la cheminée.

Et la situation s'aggravait de plus en plus : plus James essayait de lui plaire, plus elle avait envie de « lui arracher la tête pour la faire manger à des lutin de Cornouaille ».

Lorsque Peter avait ne serait-ce qu'émis l'idée de veiller sur moi, Sirius lui avait jeté le regard le plus noir qui soit et Remus, bien qu'un peu plus subtile, avait lui avait à son tour fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, sachant que j'étais en tête de la liste noire des Verts et Argents.

Quant à Marlène, elle était surveillée par Remus, lui-même accompagné de Peter.

Malgré les disputes, ayant principalement lieu entre James et Lily, nous nous entendions à merveille et j'apprenais de nouvelles choses sur les Maraudeurs. J'étais aux anges sur ce point.

Cependant, j'étais tellement surveillée que je ne pouvais pas espérer m'éclipser en douce jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour continuer mes recherches concernant les 5 éléments ainsi que la manière de détourner mon lien d'énergie avec Sirius.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à toquer pour rentrer dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, je surpris une de leur conversation.

-… Lunard tu ne vas pas y aller seul, intima la voix de Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas vous blesser jusqu'à présent. J'ai été inconscient de vous laisser m'accompagner l'année dernière. J'aurai pu vous mordre et vous seriez devenu des monstres, comme moi, soupira Remus.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que sous notre forme d'animagus, on ne risque absolument rien. N'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

-Parfaitement !

Merde. J'avais complètement oublié ce léger détail qui risque de me tuer. A cause du lien de douleur qui m'unissait avec Sirius, j'allais subir tous les coups que Remus allait lui attribuer sous sa forme de loup-garou, y compris les morsures.

Comment allais-je bien m'en sortir ? Il me restait moins de trois heures avant le coucher du soleil et donc le départ des garçons. Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à Sirius de me rester avec moi, sans lui expliquer pour le lien. Et ça c'était impossible, sinon je risquais sensiblement de modifier le cours du temps. D'un autre côté, ma seule présence ici n'affectait pas déjà le futur ?

Paniquée et ne voyant aucunes solutions je courais en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, mais fut bien forcée de m'arrêter ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Connaissant le gout prononcé de Dumbledore pour les sucreries, j'essayais tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

-Sorbet ? Tarte à la mélasse ? Suçacide ? Dragée ? MAIS OUVRE-TOI BON SANG !

La statue dorée resta de marbre à mes suppliques.

-Caramel mou ? Tentai-je, sans résultats. Patacitrouille ?

Cette fois ci, la statue tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même tout en s'élevant, révélant ainsi des escaliers en colimaçon.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, j'enfonçais presque la porte, arrivant essoufflée devant un directeur aux yeux surpris mais qui ne perdaient en rien leur malice habituelle.

-Professeur ! Je… crois….lâchais-je entre deux râles, un gros problème.

-Eh bien asseyez-vous Miss, nul besoin d'enfoncer les murs dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Instantanément j'eu honte de mon geste et mes joues se coloraient déjà d'un rouge vif bien soutenu.

Dumbledore fit apparaitre devant moi un assez large fauteuil en velours bleu nuit, et m'invita d'un geste de la main à m'assoir.

-J'ai un problème professeur. Enfin… un problème potentiel. Rectifiais-je tant bien que mal.

Il continua à me fixer de ses yeux bleu pétillants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, me laissant ainsi l'occasion de me retrouver dans mes pensées.

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au calendrier lunaire, commençai-je, ne sachant trop si le Directeur était oui ou non au courant de la situation de Remus.

-J'en déduis donc que vous savez pour votre camarade ?

-En effet professeur. Et…

- Et vous avez peur qu'il ne morde Mr Black sous sa forme d'animagus, car même s'il n'aura rien, vous écoperez de ses blessures et des conséquences.

Hein ? Comment avait-il su ?

-Co…comment ? Balbutiai-je.

-Miss, voilà près de 70 ans que j'occupe ce poste, déclara-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et pas une fois je n'ai pas su ce qui se tramait dans mon château, ou presque, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste ses yeux azurs perdu dans le vide. Surtout lorsque 3 élèves décident de l'apprendre seuls et sans mentor, se reprit-il.

Ce directeur me surprendrait toujours.

-Vous avez compris la situation professeur, éludai-je. J'ai peur des conséquences de la pleine lune. Autant Sirius ne court aucun risque, mais moi oui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss. Il n'y aura aucun problème, murmura le Directeur en caressant d'un air distrait sa longue barbe argentée.

J'allais demander à avoir plus d'informations, mais Dumbledore se rassit, mettant fin à l'entretiens que nous avions.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, et espérer que tout se passerais bien, et que Dumbledore ait raison.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Nous étions tous dans notre dortoir, feignant d'être sur le point de se coucher. En fait, nous attendions que Franck se couche et s'endorme pour partir, car il n'était pas au courant du… problème de fourrure de Remus. Celui-ci, comme avant chaque pleine lune paraissait épuisé, et au bord de l'évanouissement.

21 heures sonnaient lorsque Remus dû partir rejoindre Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'au passage sous le saule Cogneur.

Comme à notre habitude Peter, James et moi le rejoignîmes une heure plus tard, après avoir pris notre forme… mensuelle.

A peine arrivé, nous avons remarqué un petit changement chez le loup garou. D'ordinaire, bien que non-violent avec nous, il restait agité et nous devions souvent recourir à la force pour le maitriser. Mais là, le loup était assis au pied d'un meuble défoncé des années auparavant et nous attendais en souriant.

-Lu…Lunard ? Souffla James, aussi abasourdi que moi.

-Oui Cornedrue ? répondit le loup aux yeux couleur miel et or.

-Tu…tu… comment c'est possible ! C'est incroyable !

- Oui je sais ! Je suis tellement heureux tu ne sais pas … Quand Dumbledore m'a apporté une solution à mon … problème de fourrure il y a une semaine, je ne voulais pas y croire, car j'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Mais regardez ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Depuis un an où nous l'avons accompagné durant les pleines lunes, nous avons pu constater que c'était dur pour lui. Pour éviter de s'en prendre à nous, il s'en prenait à lui-même, se griffant, frappant et mordant violement. Mais là, c'était comme si Remus avait pris le contrôle, et que le « loup » en lui était endormi.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de cette solution, entendis-je James demander.

Le loup brun chocolat parut être gêné, et baissa le museau un court instant avant de lâcher :

-J'avais peur de vous donner de faux espoirs. Je ne voulais moi-même pas trop miser sur cette possibilité.

C'était heureux et surpris que nous nous étions mis à bavarder de tout et de rien tout en taquinant James à propos de Lily, celui-ci se défendait tant bien que mal.

-Mais elle ne veut pas comprendre qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, s'écria-t-il . Elle m'aime j'en suis sûre. Elle ne sait juste pas encore qu'elle l'est, marmonna le cerf, tête baissée

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris comment t'y prendre avec elle, Cornedrue, avança Remus.

-Mais alors quoi, QUOI ! Désespéra-t-il. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère ma tigresse… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire niais se dessinant sur son visage.

Peter gloussa et cela parut réveiller notre cerf puisqu'il s'exclama, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Et toi Peter ? Comment vas Hermione ? Susurra-il, goguenard.

Je levais brusquement la tête vers Peter. Comment ça Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la conversation ?

-Euh… elle est euh…hum, bafouilla Peter.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ? Intervins-je.

Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de se retourner vers Remus.

James explosa de rire et manqua de se coincer ses bois dans l'embrasure défoncée d'une porte en tombant à la renverse sur son flanc.

Sans le vouloir je me mis à grogner, ce qui fit encore plus paniquer Peter. D'ailleurs pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi, je n'aimais juste pas ne pas savoir.

-James… le menaçais-je.

Mon ami se reprit et déclara :

-Je crois qu'il en pince sacrément pour la nouvelle… vraiment beaucoup.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Criai-je presque, surpris

-D'après lui elle est très attirante et très intelligente donc il essaie de tenter sa chance.

-Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'elle est là ! Protestai-je, tu ne peux pas être amoureux…

Pour la première fois depuis le qu'on avait lancé le sujet, Remus intervint :

-Peut-être pas amoureux, mais il ressent des sentiments forts à son égard. Tu sais Patmol, ça ne fait peut-être qu'un mois, mais, entre nous, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis plus longtemps…

Il avait lui aussi eut cette impression lors de leur longue discussion au coin du feu lorsqu'elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, et que lui aussi était présent dans la salle Commune. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir, et qu'Hermione serait en bas, comme à son habitude. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de ces rencontres nocturnes, mais c'était agréable de parler avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait bien.

-Oui mais enfin voilà… marmonnai-je. Lunard, de nous quatre tu es celui avec qui elle s'entend le mieux. Pourtant tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle, non ?

-Bien sûr que non… je la considère comme ma sœur.

-Ta sœur, ironisa James. Au bout d'un mois ? Elle sera quoi à la fin de l'année au juste ?

-Arrête un peu ! le morigéna le loup. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Elle m'inspire confiance.

-Oui… murmurai-je.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil commençait à apparaitre, nous avons dû nous éclipser discrètement et retourner dans nos dortoirs juste avant l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh, partie récupérer un Remus éreinté, mais indemne.

A peine je m'étais jeté sur mon lit dans l'espoir de profiter d'un peu de repos que le réveil sonna.

Et merde…

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Malgré l'assurance de Dumbledore je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et si Remus perdait le contrôle ? Et si en essayant de s'enfuir, il blessait Sirius ? Et si …

J'avais perdu le sommeil. La lune poursuivait sa course désespérément lente dans le ciel, sans que je ne sente venir la moindre amorce de douleur. Tout c'était bien passé.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier : les garçons étaient rentrés, tout c'était bien passé, Merlin soit loué.

Je sentis une vague de fatigue déferler vers moi, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à sombrer dans l'inconscience, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop me susurra à l'oreille :

-DEBOUT LA DEDAAAANS !

Les tympans vrillés par le son mélodieux et délicat de la voix de la rousse, je me redressais en sursaut avant de lui envoyer à la figure mon oreiller.

-Tu connais pas les réveils gentils ? Tout mignon ? C'est décidément de famille… marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

-Pardon ?

Merde.

-De quoi ? Dis-je de la manière la plus innocente qui soit. La prochaine fois soit plus délicate quand tu me réveilles. Je plains ton futur mari. Quoi que si c'est James il s'en fichera complétement puisque…

-Ah non ne commence pas avec lui ! Bondit la préfète, déjà hors de ses gonds.

Elle continua ainsi à marmonner des phrases inaudibles dont on ne pouvait en tirer que « ego surdimensionné »… « Manger son balais »…

La situation était comique pour moi, et je me retenais de ne pas pouffer de rire.

Une fois installées dans la grande Salle aux côtés des Maraudeurs pour le petit déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à me servir lorsqu'un poids assez lourd entrava mon geste de la main.

C'est alors que je remarquais que nos trois compagnons (et non quatre comme à l'accoutumée puisque Remus se reposait à l'infirmerie) piquaient du nez. Sirius était affalé contre mon épaule, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, James penchait dangereusement vers une Lily qui n'avait pour l'instant rien remarqué et Peter eh bien… disons qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle manière de manger ses céréales en apnée.

Tout d'un coup, James s'affala sur Lily, qui de surprise se recula en arrière. Notre ami brun avait désormais la tête dans le giron d'une rousse qui s'apprêtait à se faire entendre lorsque j'intervins.

-Laisse Lily. Ils ont l'air crevés. Lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien il ne se réveillerait pas même si tu lui susurrais dans le creux de l'oreille comme à moi ce matin.

La colère de la rousse retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle se contenta de soupirer. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Deux jours après la pleine lune, Remus refit son apparition en cours, fatigué, mais heureux.

-Ça va mieux Remus ? Lui demandai-je, juste avant notre cours d'étude de Runes.

Il ne parut pas surpris que je lui pose la question mais hésita tout de même dans sa réponse :

-Oui… je suis assez fragile, j'ai tendance à faire des rechutes.

-C'est une partie de toi, n'oublie pas. Tu ne peux pas la fuir ni la haïr, murmurai-je.

Il leva ses grands yeux miels vers moi. Je pu aisément y lire de l'appréhension, de la peur, et du soulagement mêlé à une pointe d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Je lui avais fait comprendre que je savais !

Par Merlin j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il a toujours souffert de sa condition, et souffrira pour le restant de sa vie. J'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me détournais vers le professeur Vector qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il cherche à confirmer ses soupçons, mais il n'en fit rien. Sauf peut-être que nous nous étions rapprochés encore plus, partageant une grande complicité. Au grand dam de Peter, qui continuais plus que jamais de me suivre en me proposant son aide pour tout. Suite à ce rapprochement, je m'étais aussi éloignée de quelqu'un : Sirius. Pendant deux semaines, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous voir dans la salle commune pour bavarder un peu. Il me racontait les problèmes qu'il avait eu avec sa famille, et moi je lui parlais du vide que j'avais en moi, causé par l'absence de mes proches. Mais depuis presque cinq jours, j'étais seule, au milieu de la salle commune. Personne ne m'attendait confortablement installé dans le fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre. Personne. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était lorsque nous nous voyions pendant la journée, mais je savais que quelque chose m'échappais.

Seulement, j'étais incapable de dire quoi.

Un jour, alors que je marchais en compagnie des Maraudeurs au complet, une affiche rouge vive attira mon attention :

_« Sorties à Pré-au-Lard prévue le weekend end du 15 au 17 octobre,_

_Les élèves à partir de la troisième année doivent se munir d'une autorisation signée par leur parent. Aucune exception. _

_La direction »_

Une vague d'excitation traversa les Maraudeurs : ils échafaudaient déjà une liste de magasin à faire, de farces à installer et de personnes à enquiquiner.

Pendant le diner, alors que Sirius et James étaient en train de se disputer la dernière part de tarte à la citrouille sous le regard de trois jeunes filles exaspérées, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Mes chers élèves, avant de vous libérer pour que vous puissiez tranquillement digérer ce délicieux festin, je suis chargé de vous informer de quelques évènements qui vont avoir lieux au sein de Poudlard. Premièrement, le traditionnel festin d'Halloween laisse place à une soirée déguisée sous le thème de « créatures magiques ». Bien entendu, les professeurs surveilleront de près de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas… d'exagération.

Un murmure d'excitation parcouru les élèves suite à cette annonce.

-Dans un second temps, aura lieu ici le 4ème bal de Noel organisé tous les cinquante ans. Les élèves de tous niveaux sont invités, mais le comportement doit être irréprochable. Inutile de préciser que la tenue de soirée est plus qu'exigée, ce qui explique pourquoi je vous préviens aussi tôt.

Un second murmure d'excitation se fit entendre, encore plus fort que le premier, et uniquement fait par les filles de la salle. Une grande partie des filles entre la 4ème et 6 ème année de trois des quatre maisons se retournèrent vers les Sirius, James et Remus, leur jetant des regards parfois coquins, parfois intéressés, ou même plein d'amour.

D'un seul et même mouvement, le trois garçons se regardèrent et déglutirent bruyamment.

La réaction des filles de la Salle ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la chasse au Maraudeur allait commencer.

.

.

.

**Bon j'espère qu'il était meilleur que le chapitre précédent ( personellement je suis un peu partagée quant à la qualité de ce dernier ) **

**ENFIN BREF **

**J attend vos reviews pour que je puisse m améliorer **

**S il vousplait je n attends que ça , et ça me fait plaisir ! **

**A la prochaine **

**Kenza **

**PS : si je suis pas gentille… 2 chapitres en une journée **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjouuuuuuuur chers lecteuurs !**

**10****ème**** CHAPITRE !**

**oui je sais c'est peu et je vous rassure (ou pas :$) ce n'est même pas la moitié de ce que je compte faire ! **

**En attendant, je vais me mettre à répondre aux reviews de manière individuelle ( bah oui vous les écrivez tout seul donc moi je fais pareil !) **

_**Dragya : Merci ^^ ! je te rassure je déteste aussi Peter ( eh oui JK a réussi à me faire haïr ce personnage…) mais bon je me suis dit que l'absurde faisait bien rire ) **_

_**Pikitac : Merci ! je me suis donnée à fond pour celui pour rattraper ce qui t'avais laissé sur ta faim ! Oui ne t'inquiete pas je compte mettre de plus en plus d'anecdote sur les Maraudeurs ( pas mal d'idées sous mon scalp :3 ) mais je ne vais le mettre qu'au fur et à mesure ( trop devient lourd donc…) MAIS tkt pas, ça arrive )**_

_**Camcam34 : Merci ^^ ! faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps ! et oui, cette conclusion est mauvais signe pour les « pauvres » bg de Poudlard … **_

_**Ptite pierre : Chaluut ! merciii ça fait plaisir ! pour te répondre, Hermione n'a pas besoin d'autorisation : à vrai dire c'est la seule exception ( qui confirme la règle) puisque Dumbledore est au courant de son état, ainsi que McGo ! Oui c'est assez calme, mais patience ma chère ptite pierre, ne dit-on pas que le calme précède toujours la tempête ?**_

_**Delphine : AAAAH Delphine Delphine Delphine… que te dire ? Déjà je commence par un grand MERCI ( puisque ça fait mtn 10 chapitres que tu me laisses à chaque fois ton avis quelques heures après leur publication et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir) Ensuite … oui le comportement de Sirius est assez spécial … ) Oooh que oui Peter va se calmer mais pas tout de suite, je me marre trop en écrivant son personnage ! Sirius veille … **_

_**Chupa98 : Merci merci merciii ! J'espère pouvoir te compter parmi mes fidèles puisque t'aimes bien la fic ^^ ! Je te rassure la mise au point c'est pour dans pas longtemps et le rapprochement est… en cours ) **_

**J'ai répondu à tout le monde ? bien ! **

**LISEZ *siouplait***

**Kenza**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Moins de deux semaines étaient passées depuis la déclaration de Dumbledore concernant la soirée et le bal, et les Maraudeurs en avaient déjà assez. Je pouvais le voir : James se faisait poursuivre sitôt qu'il sortait pour ses entrainements de quidditch tôt le matin, jusqu'au moment où il montait s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Sirius non plus de coupait pas non plus à la partie de chasse que semblaient avoir organisé les filles de l'école, mais il se montrait de plus en plus discret, et n'apparaissait que pour les cours, de peur de se faire sauvagement embrassé comme s'était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt. Même Remus, à sa grande surprise, n'y avait pas dérogé, et le pauvre, ne comprenant pas ce qui poussait la gente féminine à agir ainsi, ne pouvait même plus faire un pas sans être suivi par un troupeau de dindes gloussante.

Je laissais faire d'un œil amusé à chaque fois que James se faisait courser par une demoiselle plus entreprenante, ou que certaines se battaient pour suivre Sirius, ou carrément pour ramasser les feuilles qu'avait fait tombé Remus.

Lily ne partageait pas mon avis, et regardait James d'un œil réprobateur. Le pauvre essayait de lui parler, mais systématiquement …

-VAS DEMANDER A UNE DE TES PIMBECHES NE ME CONFOND PAS AVEC ELLES ! rugissait-elle.

-Mais Lily Jolie…commença-t-il.

-QUE T AI-JE DIS A PROPOS DE CE SOBRIQUET ?

-Désolé désolé ! Lily ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je te supplie d'accepter ! Accompagne-moi à la soirée et au bal ! J'ai changé ! Je t'aime ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver ! Juste une chance, débita-t-il, les yeux reflétant son profond désespoir.

La rousse parut surprise quelques instants, et semblait être sur le point de sourire lorsqu'elle se reprit :

-Non. Non Potter je n'accepterai pas. Pas après que j'ai vu qui tu étais réellement ces 6 dernières années. Tu es détestable et ignoble.

-Seulement avec Servilus …

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! l'interrompit-elle.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'il t'a insulté de…tu sais quoi. Comment fais-tu pour encore le défendre ? Il baigne dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou !

A ces mots, Lily se recula, comme giflée. Elle disparut sans un mot de plus dans son dortoir, en prenant bien soin de claquer toutes les portes présente sur son passage.

Je m'étais faite discrète pendant toute la scène, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais en voyant James ainsi abattu, affalé sur le fauteuil, essayant d'envoyer balader une 4ème année qui voulait (encore) tenter sa chance, je suis intervenue.

-James je voudrai te parler. Seul à seule.

La blonde leva les yeux vers moi en me fusillant du regard, puis partie quelques instants après, tout en continuant de jeter des regards plein d'espoir à celui qui était devenu mon ami.

-Le dortoir est vide ? Murmurai-je à son oreille en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il prit une jolie teinte rosée et se tourna vers moi, d'un air surpris et… gêné ?

-Je…euh… Hermione je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… bafouilla-t-il en regardant avec intérêt la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on monte ? Je devais lui parler, mais à l'abris des regard indiscrets.

-D'accord… et si tu t'expliquais ? lui fis-je, perdue.

-Ben… toi et moi… le dortoir vide… tu comprends quoi… débita-t-il très rapidement rougissant de plus en plus. Je ne t'aime pas comme ça…

Je venais de comprendre le double sens de ma phrase, et ce fus plus fort que moi : j'explosais de rire.

Je riais à en avoir mal aux côtes et des crampes au ventre. Je riais à en pleurer, je riais à en oublier tous mes problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais ça me faisait du bien de rire. Les personnes présentes dans la salle commune m'observèrent, intriguées, mais rien n'y faisait : la bêtise de James était bien plus forte que tout cela.

-Tu…stupide, m'esclaffai-je alors que je venais de retrouver ma respiration.

Il était vexé que je ris ainsi de lui, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus et il me demanda pourquoi est-ce que je m'étouffais de rire.

-Pourquoi ? Répétai-je, sentant les rires venir en moi. Parce que ta bêtise est légendaire ! Je n'avais eu l'occasion de la voir que sur Harry et Ron, mais tu les bats incontestablement.

A peine eu-je prononcé ces mots que je le regrettais déjà.

-Qui sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda James, un peu perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre ? Il fallait que je trouve une excuse plausible.

-Eh bien…Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis de Salem. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis l'attaque, murmurai-je, en réfléchissant le plus vite possible.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, me répondit-il, gêné.

-Enfin bref, pourquoi as-tu pensé que je voulais monter dans le dortoir avec toi pour _ça_ ?

-Ah non ? lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! je voulais justement te proposer une solution en attendant Sirius et Remus, pour que vous arrêtiez d'être traqué dans les moindres recoins du château !

-Je… désolé Hermione ! Cette chasse m'a rendu paranoïaque… tu dois me prendre pour un pervers.

-Hum… oui et non. Je ne penserai jamais à toi de cette manière, pareil pour Remus ou… Peter, ajoutai-je, essayant de réprimer la vague de dégout qui m'envahissait.

-Et Sirius ? Dit-il en me sautant dessus, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Quoi « et Sirius » ?

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas inclus dans ta liste de personne à qui tu ne penseras jamais de cette manière ?

-C'est faux je… m'exclamai-je.

-Non tu le sais ! Pourquoi ? Me pressa-t-il. Aurais-tu succombé à son charme comme le premier jour de cours où il t'a littéralement coupé le souffle ?

C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de le citer… mais enfin c'est juste un oubli ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une tarte à la mélasse quand même.

-Je l'ai juste oublié c'est tout, m'expliquai-je, essayant de ne pas paraitre gênée.

-Hmm… pourquoi vous vous tournez autour alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! On ne se tourne pas autour, on est ami ! Je suis proche de lui comme je le suis de toi ou de Remus.

-Tiens… maintenant c'est Peter qui ne rentre pas dans ta liste !

-Tu vas me lâcher oui ? M'écriai-je en me braquant, sans en comprendre réellement la raison.

-Je te ferai avouer ! tu es plus têtue que Lily !

-N'importe quoi !

-Méfies toi, si je veux te faire cracher le morceau, je le ferai, dit-il en souriant. Mes chatouilles se sont révélées très efficaces.

-Tu n'oserais pas… murmurai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage, et il se mit à agiter le bout de ses doigts.

Devant cette « menace » je me mis à courir tout autour du fauteuil, éviter de me faire piéger par ces instruments de tortures. Ne trouvant qu'un seul repli possible, je fonçais en direction du dortoir des garçons et m'y enfermait, encore secouée par les rires que cette course poursuite avait déclenchée.

Il entra brusquement, se jetant sur moi tout en me chatouillant et en criant « A l'attaque ! ».

Nous fûmes interrompus quelques secondes plus tard par un son.

Le son d'un éclaircissement de voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les trois derniers maraudeurs venaient d'entrer, et nous regardait avec surprise.

Pas le moins gêné du monde, James se redressa :

-Toujours un plaisir de torturer par la force de mes mains, dit-il.

-Ma vengeance sera terrible James Potter, le menaçai-je, en agitant un doigt sous le nez tout en rajustant ma bretelle de débardeur qui avait glissé pendant ma torture.

Remus afficha une mine consternée et geignit :

-Elle est comme lui… Merlin on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge qu'ils vont la faire exploser !

Sirius afficha une mine impassible. Seul Peter semblait être sur le point d'exploser, ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard.

-MAIS ?! JAMES ! Que faisais-tu ? Tu sais très bien que… que …

-Que quoi, l'interrompis-je, commençant à m'énerver devant ce début de ce qui ressemblait à une crise de jalousie.

Il sembla ENFIN prendre conscience que j'étais là, et que j'écoutais tout. Remus pouffa dans son coin tout en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, dont les lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en un large sourire.

-Je…euh…bredouillai Peter. Hermione en fait je euh…

-Tu… ? L'encourageai-je, impatiente qu'on en finisse.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Silence.

- BON, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va vous laisser ! S'exclama James en entrainant ses deux amis pas la manche. Au revoir Hermione! Bonne chance Peter !

Il claqua la porte. J'étais maintenant coincée dans une chambre vide avec l'une des personnes que j'aimais le moins sur terre et qui, de son côté, m'aimais.

Ma bonne étoile est définitivement restée en 1996.

Alors qu'il allait faire un pas vers moi, je sursautais brusquement. Pas question de le laisser faire.

-Ecoute Peter, commençai-je, assez mal à l'aise tout de même. Bien que je sois …

Je fus brusquement interrompue par Peter. Ou plutôt ses lèvres. Elles s'écrasèrent sur les mienne avec un telle force, que je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Alors qu'il essayait d'approfondir le baiser qu'il m'avait volé, je repris contenance, et explosais à mon tour, une fois l'avoir brusquement repoussé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ?

Instantanément, Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même mais je ne m'en préoccupais même. Il fallait que je crie.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE QUAND MEME ? D OU CA TE PREND D'EMBRASSER LES FILLES SANS LEURS PERMISSIONS ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer trois personnes, et se referma aussitôt. Je n'y prêtais même pas attention.

-J'ALLAIS DIRE DE MANIERE CIVILISEE QUE TU NE M'INTERESSAIS PAS, MAIS TOI TU T'EN FICHAIS ? SAUVAGE !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me la pressant doucement pour que je me calme.

J'allais me retournais lorsque j'entendis une voix tremblante réussir à articuler :

-Il a fait QUOI ?

_ OoOoOoOoO _

Peter venait de faire sa déclaration à Hermione. J'étais sous le choc, et en même temps inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits lorsque James nous entraina tous dehors, pour laisser notre ami un peu d'intimité. Nous étions à peine sortis depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi par de grands éclats de voix qui nous parvenaient de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sans plus attendre je me précipitais à l'intérieur, talonné par James et Remus. Peter était étalé sur un lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et Hermione était à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de gesticuler et de hurler.

Je vis Remus jeter un sort d'insonorisation pour éviter de rameuter tous les Gryffondors, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

J'eus un instant de vide.

Avant d'entrer, j'avais entendu une partie de la phrase que la jeune fille avait prononcé, mais j'avais du mal à y croire… c'était trop gros !

« Embrasser les filles sans leur permissions »…

« Embrasser… »

PETER AVAIT EMBRASSER HERMIONE ?

Dans un ultime effort, j'essayais de contrôler la colère qui faisait trembler ma voix, avant de réussir à articuler

-Il a fait QUOI ?

James et Remus interrompirent leur tentative de calmer la nouvelle lionne, et se retournèrent vers Peter.

Notre ami préfet demanda néanmoins, le visage dénué d'émotion :

-C'est vrai ? Tu l'as embrassé sans sa permission ?

Le concerné se tortilla sur lui-même, et parut plus intéressé par le lacé défait de sa chaussure que par la question de Remus.

-Peter… le mis en garde James.

-Oui. Mais c'est parce que…

Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps. Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers Peter et…

BAAM

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte. Peter était à terre, le nez en sang, se tordant sur lui-même. Remus me retenait de le refrapper, et James se chargeait de crier sur lui.

-On t'avait conseillé de lui avouer ! Pas de la forcer ! Rugissait le brun.

-Mais les amis…

-Non, l'interrompis-je. Quand tu fais ça, tu ne peux pas compter sur notre amitié. C'est inacceptable.

C'est en courant que Peter s'enfuit de la pièce. Et je m'en fichais pour le moment, j'étais trop énervé contre lui.

Hermione était furieuse, et ne semblait pas vouloir écouter James qui essayait de justifier les agissements de Peter. Je la voyais livide et tremblante de rage en même temps. Une chose était certaine, je l'étais autant qu'elle.

Quelques minutes après, je la voyais quitter la chambre d'un pas vif, sans plus preter attention a James. Remus me fixait depuis que Peter était parti et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait avoir quelque chose à me dire.

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur elle que je la rappelais :

-HERMIONE, la hélais-je.

Elle se stoppa en plein milieu des escaliers en colimaçon, et se retourna lentement, me dévisageant de ses grands yeux de biches marron chocolat.

-Comme avant, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. S'il te plaît, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle allait se retourner sans répondre.

Elle descendit quelques marches avant de murmurer :

-D'accord.

Sa réponse me faisait vraiment plaisir. J'avais peur qu'elle ne refuse, j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle ne nous mette dans le même paquet que Peter, et qu'elle se mette à nous ignorer. Elle était la fille au tatouage qui m'avait tant fasciné, Hermione Granger, et, mine de rien, je l'appréciais beaucoup.

A peine fus-je rentré dans notre chambre que je sentis le regard de mes amis se braquer sur moi. Ou plutôt d'un de mes amis. Remus m'observait, bien décider à me coincer.

-Tu peux nous refaire ces dix dernières minutes, lâcha de but en blanc le dit ami.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Remus.

-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi Sirius ! je te connais, je sais quand tu caches quelque chose ou que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Assis toi et explique toi ou je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe sans passer par toi qui ne te plairai pas te connaissant.

Devant la menace, je fus bien obligé de lui accorder un minimum d'attention.

-Qu'est ce qui y a donc ? Demandai-je, sur le ton le plus innocent possible.

-Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu t'es vu ces quinze dernières minutes… MAIS on aurait dit que tu allais tuer Peter ! Ce que tu aurais probablement fait si je ne t'avais pas empêcher de lui redonner un autre coup de poing…

-Ne le défend pas il a merdé sur ce coup ! L'interrompis-je. Je ne peux pas cautionner ce genre de… réaction. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs.

-Tu peux m'expliquer aussi pourquoi est-ce que tu étais au bord de l'apoplexie quand tu as entendu Peter se déclarer ?

-Mais non Remus t'exagères, marmonnai-je. J'étais surpris voilà tout. Je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, pas qu'il l'aimait vraiment !

-Sirius arrête. Quand tu es rentré dans la chambre et que tu as vu que James était en train de la chatouiller, tu es devenu livide d'un coup, puis tout rouge ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais que tu descendais chaque nuit dans la salle commune dans l'espoir de la voir, puisque c'est _elle_ la mystérieuse fille au tatouage. Oui Sirius j'ai vu le tatouage quand je la portais pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie quand tu t'es vidé de tes forces, ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton, pour que personne ne surprenne notre conversation. Tu nous as fait plus de trois réactions de « petit-ami jaloux » la concernant ! Je ne vais te poser la question qu'une seule fois mais je veux que tu me dises la vérité. As-tu des sentiments pour Hermione ?

Que répondre…

Je ne pensais pas être amoureux d'elle, mais il était incontestable qu'elle m'intriguait énormément. Suffisamment pour que j'aie envie de la prendre sous mon aile pour que personne ne profite d'elle et pour la défendre en cas d'ennui, mais je ne connaissais pas les limites pour le moment.

Une chose était claire dans mon esprit. Personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Par deux fois je suis venu à sa rescousse, et je ne m'en sentais que mieux après, si fier d'avoir pu protéger et sauver le petit oisillon ! Là encore je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de frapper Peter. Mais la véritable question, c'est quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le frapper ? Seulement pour défendre son honneur ? Ou était-ce parce cela m'avait touché personnellement. Je n'en savais fichtrement rien.

Après plus de dix minutes de silence de ma part, Remus reparti s'assoir, me faisant promettre que je lui donnerai ma réponse aussitôt que je l'aurai trouvé.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ma priorité.

Je devais protéger Hermione de ces saletés de Serpentards, donc je ne devais pas la quitter d'une semelle. Idée qui, à mon grand désarroi, me remis le baume au cœur.

Je parti me relaxer sous la douche avec une chose en tête : je verrais Hermione cette nuit.

.

.

.

**Bon bon bon… VERDICT ? **

**J'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu sur cet evement ( je me suis laissée emballée par mon imagination :p ) **

**Mais j'espere que ça vous a quand même plu de ce fait j'attends TOUTES vos réactions **

**ALORS **

**Probleme Peter résolu ? oui je suis sadique mais jvoulais qu il y ait une raison pour qu il se prenne un coup dans la gueule **

**Merci ou pas ? **

**ALLER **

**A la prochaine **

**Kenza**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjouuuuur ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication mais bon, je n'avais pas la force d'écrire… ne me tuez paaas ! pour me faire pardonner, voila la conversation Sirius-Hermione )**

**Mais avant ça…**

**Moi ? Tout va super j'ai eu de très bon echos de mon chapitre précédent et rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! **

**Donc voila mes réponses à ces fameux échos :**

_**SiriPhoenix**_** : 1) Merci ! Oui je sais que j'ai un peu de mal avec la description mais je m ameliore au fur et a mesure que la fic avance !**

**2) Merci beaucoup ! Je deteste Peter et ça va se sentir dans cette fic je te l assure… Hermione ne dévoile qu'une partie de la vérité, la moins dangereuse ) ( c'est ce qu elle pense ) Ne t inquiete pas pour Remus, son personnage prend petit a petit forme ! Merci aussi pour les notes, c'est mon petit plaisir personnel ) Voilà le chapitre 11, en espérant qu'il réponde à tes attentes )**

_**Camcam34**_** : n'avais-je pas promis une mise au point ? Je te rassure, moi aussi en l'écrivant j'ai rameuté mes parents à cause de mes éclats de rire :p Tu as raison tu auras toutes ces réponses au prochain chapitre et bien plus encore ) Problème-Peter-face-de-rat réglé ( a mon grand plaisir, ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de mettre une droite à ce personnage ( depuis le tome 3 de JK ). Aller, la suite ! j'attends tes com )**

_**Delphine **_**: Ma reviewer number 1 ! contente que ma solution te plaise ) Il fallait bien jouer sur cette phrase que l'on peut interpreter de différentes manières, surtout mtn que le pauvre maraudeur et pris en chasse par les folles de Poudlard… Je me suis inspirée d'un proche pour les réactions de Sirius et ça n'en ai que plus drôle pour moi à écrire^^ ! Suite tu veux ? Suite tu auras !**

_**Chupa98 **_**: Quoi de mieux en effet ? Ca faisait du bien à écrire (ma vengeance personnelle sur ce rat :3) Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tout ce que tu désires ! Merci beaucoup nouvelle fidèle ! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience moi aussi .**

_**Ptite pierre**_** : Danseront, danseront pas… sait-on jamais ? Moi je saiiiiiis ^^ merci beaucoup, notre lion & lionne te sont très reconnaissant ! Aller, à la prochaine )**

**Un nouveau venu ? Chapou69 bonjouuuuuur !**

_**Chapou69 **_**: Merci merci merciii ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ! J'ai moi-même lu beaucoup de voyage dans le temps avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fic… Merci encore, je fais mon possible pour que les personnages restent fidèles à ceux dépeints par JK Rowling. En attendant tes prochains commentaires, je continue à publier pratiquement 1 chap par jour. **

_**Siblack **_**: Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que tu l'aimes ! continuez à faire passer ma fic c'est super :p . le chapitre 11 arrive… )**

**Chapitre 11 : Au coin du feu…**

Les chiffres fluorescents de mon horloge affichaient deux heures quarante et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir…

Depuis l'épisode qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je n'avais voulu parler à personne, pas même Marlène ou Lily, de qui je m'étais considérablement rapprochée ces dernières semaines. Elles avaient essayé de me parler, mais je m'étais enfermé magiquement dans mon lit à baldaquin et avait insonorisé les rideaux pour que personne ne m'entende et réciproquement. Je savais que demain je n'allais pas pouvoir esquiver plus longtemps mes amies, mais pour l'heure je ne voulais pas m'en préoccuper.

En parlant d'heure, il est bientôt celle de rejoindre Sirius dans la salle commune…

Je tachais d'enfiler une robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjama avant de sortir du cocon que je m'étais construit. Le plus grand des silences régnait dans le dortoir, et le moindre bruit risquait de réveiller la rousse qui, contrairement à son fils, avait le sommeil très léger.

Avant de descendre, je prenais cependant le temps de me ramasser rapidement les cheveux dans un chignon assez lâche, histoire qu'ils ne ressemblent pas d'avantage à une crinière…

La salle commune était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, et le feu crépitait toujours, dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il était déjà là bien sûr, assis sur le même fauteuil tourné vers la seule fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur le ciel et ses constellations.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner en m'entendant toussoter. Il continuait inlassablement à regarder la voie lactée, jusqu'à ce que, à mon tour, je m'approche de lui et plonge mes pensées dans le ciel.

- Sirius est magnifique ce soir… murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me fis un clin d'œil assez équivoque

-Merci pour le compliment, je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet susurra-t-il.

-Ca va les chevilles ? Tu pourras toujours te lever pour monter dans ta chambre ? Je parlais de la constellation, juste au cas où ton esprit mal tourné se fasse une fausse idée de mes dires, répliquai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir.

Il resta ainsi à me fixer pendant un certain temps, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

-Je te présente mes excuses Hermione…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Questionnai-je, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais je dois me faire pardonner mon comportement un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. Surtout hier.

A ces mots, je sentis tous mes muscles se raidir, et reculais instinctivement, rompant la proximité physique que nous avions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le défends pas et je ne cherche même pas à l'expliquer. Peter n'avait pas à t'embrasser

-J'ai vu… tu ne l'as pas raté, marmonnai-je, quand même rassurée.

-Pour le moment, James, Remus et moi ne lui parlons même plus. Il n'est pas rentré au dortoir cette nuit, il doit surement être dans la forêt sous sa forme d'an…

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, et blêmit. Je le vis me jeter un coup d'œil discret, pour voir si j'avais tout entendu, s'il s'était trahi sans s'en rendre compte. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, avant de me rendre compte de quelque chose de très important. De capital même. Une sorte d'effet papillon à long terme. Le futur s'en retrouvera bouleversé.

Si Peter était évincé du groupe des Maraudeurs, il ne deviendrait jamais le gardien des secrets des Potter, donc ces-derniers ne seraient pas trahis, et ils ne mourront pas. Parallèlement, Sirius ne serait jamais accusé de trahison et échapperait à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban, le Mage Noir ne renaitra pas en 4ème et donc il n'y aurait pas de bataille dans le département des Mystères DONC Sirius ne mourra pas ! Magnifique ! Tout cela à cause (ou grâce à) d'un baiser.

Mais…

D'un autre côté, si James et Lily ne mourraient pas pour Harry, alors il ne deviendra pas le Survivant, et donc ne pourra jamais le battre dans le futur, comme le dit la prophétie, et surtout, Voldemort ne disparaitrai pas pendant ces treize années, faisant perdurer son règne de terreur…

Etait-elle apte à faire prendre la responsabilité de changer le futur ? Ne l'avait-elle déjà pas changé rien qu'en arrivant dans le passé ? Elle ne savait pas pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle étudie minutieusement tout cela.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Sirius.

-Hein ? Non à rien, rien… soupirai-je.

- Ça fait dix minutes que je parle seul. Je t'ai même dis à un moment que le professeur Flitwick était né dans un paquet de Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue mais tu n'as même pas réagit !

-Désolée j'étais… sur la lune

Un silence s'installa. Silence pendant lequel j'essayais de peser le pour et le contre de la solution qui s'offrait à moi

Après un certain temps, je vis Sirius qui tentait d'attirer mon attention.

-Hmm ?

-Je me demandais Hermione, commença-t-il, passablement mal à l'aise. Tu te souviens, à l'infirmerie, quand on avait parlé de ton tatouage…

Je me mis instantanément sur mes gardes.

-… on avait aussi évoqué les 5 éléments… Tu avais dit que me montrerai un jour. S'il te plait, j'aimerai que tu me le montre maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, assez suspicieuse.

-Ben… tu as ressenti les 5. Je me suis renseigné un peu, et je sais que c'est extrêmement rare de réussir. Il faut avoir une grande puissance magique pour y arriver. Et…je me demandais si tu pouvais me les faire ressentir avec toi.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire ça… après tout, cela n'est pas vraiment grave, ou avec des conséquences particulières si je lui montrais, si ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… commençai-je

Il afficha une mine tellement déçue que je ne pus m'empêcher de céder.

-Bon d'accord tu as gagné ! Mais j'ai besoin d'un matériel assez particulier et je n'ai pas tout dans ma valise, donc il va falloir que tu m'en trouves je pense.

Il acquiesça presque aussitôt.

-Bon, pour convoquer les éléments, il faut d'abord purifier la pièce. Pour cela nous avons besoin de bois de santal, à faire bruler pour chasser les mauvais esprits, récitai-je d'une traite, comme une leçon que j'avais apprise par cœur. J'ai le bois de Santal dans ma valise, c'est très utile pour mes maux de têtes, ça me calme. Ensuite il faut tracer un pentagramme, comme mon tatouage si tu veux, et y placer un symbole des 5, comme des bougies par exemple. Mais pour les bougies je ne sais pas comment on va faire je n'en ai pas…

Il esquissa un sourire et tira sa baguette de sa manche.

-Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes des sorciers ?

D'un geste, il fit apparaitre 5 bougies et il me chargea de les colorer de manière appropriée.

-Je reviens tout de suite je vais chercher le bois de santal. Pas de bruit ! Chuchotais-je.

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

J'avais le cœur qui battait dans mes oreilles, et mon sang bouillonnait d'excitation. J'allais pouvoir appeler les 5 éléments avec Hermione. Elle m'avait quitté depuis environ trois minutes lorsqu'elle refit son apparition.

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de me murmurer qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne devais plus parler, au risque de perturber le rituel.

D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma un petit feu où elle plaça le bois de santal. Elle circula un peu partout dans la pièce, laissant l'air se charger d'une odeur boisée assez lourde. Mais elle me détendait complètement.

Ensuite, à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione traça dans le sol un grand cercle nous englobant tout le deux, puis une étoile à 5 branches dont nous occupions le milieu.

Elle fit léviter chacune des 5 bougies sur chacune des branches de gestes lents et précis. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. J'étais hypnotisé par son regard chocolat si profond.

La lionne se saisit de mes mains et les plaça paumes vers le ciel. En sentant la douceur de sa peau, mon cœur rata un battement.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix douce.

J'obéis la seconde suivant sa demande. Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis elle commença :

_« J'appelle la Terre symbolisée par la bougie verte. Apporte-moi ta force et ta puissance »_

Dès la fin de la phrase, une agréable odeur de foret et d'herbe fraichement coupée envahit la pièce.

_« J'appelle l'eau avec cette bougie couleur azur. Joins-toi à moi et aides-moi à atteindre mon but. »_

Un léger crachin s'abatis sur moi, aussi rafraichissant qu'agréable.

_« J'appelle l'air grâce à cette bougie aux reflets ciel. De ta plus petite bise à la plus grande bourrasque, donnes-moi ta détermination. »_

Je sentis alors une légère brise agiter mes cheveux. Le troisième élément avait répondu.

_« J'appelle le feu de cette bougie rouge, anime moi de ta flamme éternelle. » _

Une chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, de mes pieds à ma tête, utilisant mes veines comme liens avec tout mon être. Je sentis mon sang bouillir sous ma peau, pulsant au rythme de mon cœur.

_« Enfin, j'implore l'esprit-sage. De cette bougie à la blanche pureté, éclaires mes décisions et partage ta sagesse infinie »_

Une grande paix intérieure m'emplit le cœur, me soulageant de la chaleur qui m'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les 5 éléments avaient répondu favorablement à l'appel de la lionne.

C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Une sensation grisante.

J'ai pu ressentir tous les éléments.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Alors que j'allais lâcher les mains d'Hermione, elle resserra son emprise sur moi et reprit, de sa voix caressante.

_« Merci Terre, Eau, Air, Feu et Esprit. Merci de vous être joints à nous. Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer. »_

Simultanément, comme lors de leur convocation, les éléments donnèrent chacun un dernier signe :

La pièce se chargea d'une forte odeur d'humus et d'herbe, tandis qu'un crachin s'abattait sur nous. Au même moment, un souffle de vent agita nos cheveux, et le feu pris possession de mon corps. Enfin, cette paix intérieure m'envahit. Puis plus rien.

Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup et nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans la même semi pénombre qu'auparavant.

Doucement, je la vis ouvrir ses grands yeux de biches. Elle respirait rapidement. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon assez lâche, et retombaient sur la peau laiteuse de son visage.

Je me vis tendre une main, saisir une mèche, et la replacer délicatement derrière son oreille. Se faisant, j'avais réduit la distance qui nous séparait, et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

Je me rendis enfin compte de la position assez gênante dans laquelle je l'avais placée. Je reculais donc de plusieurs pas, lui laissant un peu d'espace.

Sa bouche était ouverte en « O » sous l'effet de la surprise, puis, reprenant contenance, elle murmura un « _evanesco_ » pour effacer le pentagramme dans lequel nous nous trouvions toujours.

Elle fit mine de s'avancer vers moi, puis je la vis hésiter un peu. Elle prit la direction opposée et parti vers son dortoir, en soufflant au passage :

-Bonne nuit, Sirius.

Et elle disparut dans l'escalier à colimaçon.

Je restais plusieurs minutes prostré ainsi, fixant le point où elle avait disparu.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, et, me retournant brusquement, je fis face à Remus, qui s'était adossé sur le mur de pierre, les bras croisés

Il m'observait avec attention, et son regard semblait analyser chaque parcelle de moi.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas répondre à ma question je suppose ?

**Pardonnée ou paaas ? **

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu mais quel que soit le cas, j'attends vos reviews ! Bonnes ou Mauvaise ! **

**N'oubliez pas, c'est ma première fic donc ne soyez PAS indulgent !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et je me plonge d'ors et déjà dans l'écriture du chapitre 12 (bonne nouvelle, non ?)**

**Bisous à tous mes lecteurs 3**

**Votre auteur qui a intérêt à arrêter les nuits blanches,**

**Kenza**

**PS : Si je suis gentille, je publie le chapitre 12 dans la journée ( il est 5h24 chez moi, donc y a le temps ) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le mooonde **

**Voila voila j'ai été plus rapide cette fois ! LE CHAPITRE 12 EST LAAAA**

**HALLELUJAH **

**Mpmff vive l'enthousiasme…. Whatever **

**Place aux Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Chupa98**_** : Parfait dans ce cas :p T'inquiete j'ai désactivé le mode chauve souris mtn x) Il lui faudra pas beauuuucoup de temps mais bon quand même… Merci, c'est que le début du rapprochement ) A la prochaine !**

_**Mistukimoon**_** : Merci beaucoup ! A la prochaine !**

_**Delphine**_** : Patience Delphine, tu verras exaaaactement de quoi il retourne ) ça arrive dans pas longtemps :D Aller, à la prochaine !**

_**Pikitac**_** : Merciiiii ça fait plaisir je te jure ! Noooon jte dis paaas :3 faudra continuer à lire **** aller, au prochain chap )**

_**Leorette**_** : MERCI je te jure que ta review me fait chaud au cœur ! Ne t'inquiete pas pour Dumbledore et les autres professeurs tu vas voir. Merci d'avoir relevé la faute :p Oui je publie presque 1 chapitre par jour ( sinon tous les 2 jours parfois ) A la prochaine pour le chapitre 12, bisoux **

_**Pikabitch**_** : Merci beaucoup ! **

_**Ptite pierre**_** : Mercii tu as hâte de lire, moi j'ai hâte d' écrire )**

_**Camcam34**_** : Tout arrive a point a qui sait attendre très chère ) ça arrive, je prépare le terrain **

_**SiriPhoenix :**_** Parfait alors ! Non il n'y a aucun effet négatif, il s'agit de magie blanche très pure donc pas de problème pour ça :p**

_**Siblack **_**: hahahhaha ! Ce qu'on m'ordonne, je fais. Oui maitre. J'écris.**

**Chapitre 12 : Pré-au-Lard**

Je tombais de sommeil, j'avais du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes...

Dans la grande Salle, je somnolais au-dessus de mes tartines beurrées lorsqu'une voix me sortit de ma torpeur.

-HERMIONE !

-Hmm ?

-Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ! Rouspéta la rousse qui, contrairement à moi, était parfaitement éveillée.

-Désolée…je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier, expliquai-je, en baillant grassement.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon ?

Son visage prit une jolie teinte rouge.

-Je t'ai entendu descendre cette nuit…marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

-Ah. Et…euh… tu as fait quoi ?

-Ben… je voulais voir qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, histoire que tout aille bien. Parce que hier quand tu es montée tu avais l'air vraiment contrariée, et tu as refusé de nous parler avec Marlène, et voilà quoi…

-Tu nous as entendus.

Elle n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux, et semblait absorbée par son pichet de jus de citrouille. Je vois…

-Oui… je ne savais pas que tu allais rejoindre Sirius. D'ailleurs à ce propos on va vraiment avoir besoin de parler toutes les deux et je ne te lâcherai pas, dit-elle en soulevant les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Non en fait j'allais partir quand j'ai vu que c'était une conversation assez personnelle, mais quand il a commencé à parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, je suis restée pour savoir ce qui n'allais pas.

-Ah…

- Je… ne savais pas que Peter avait essayé de t'embrasser, marmonna-t-elle.

- Apparemment quand quelqu'un te fait une déclaration, attends-toi à être embrassée sans permission ! Grommelais-je.

-Une déclaration ? Raconte !

Je poussais un long soupir avant de reprendre :

-Je t'explique tout. Hier, James était en train de me chatouiller quand Peter et les autres sont rentrés dans le dortoir. Ce débile m'a fait une crise de jalousie avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Les autres sont sortis pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, même si je pense qu'ils ne voulaient juste pas assister au râteau que j'allais lui mettre… Enfin bref. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que je n'envisageais rien entre nous de manière polie et civilisée, ce…rat m'a embrassé.

-QUOI ? Comme ça ? Quel… goujat ! s'indigna-t-elle. Dis moi… quelles ont été la réaction des autres ?

-Tu le sais déjà vu que tu as écouté tout ce que j'avais dit avec Sirius…

-Je veux te l'entendre dire ! pouffa-t-elle.

En tout point semblable à Ginny…

-Il lui a mis une droite.

-Et…. Les autres ont fait quoi, demanda-t-elle avec une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente.

-James s'est mis à gueuler sur Peter, et… Remus a retenu Sirius.

-Mmm… retenu de quoi déjà ?

-De le refrapper. Oh mais ça va je sais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ! M'écriais-je, rouge de honte.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris non ! Ca ne te semble bizarre qu'il ait une réaction aussi…physique ?

-Ben… il est possible qu'il soit du genre très protecteur… bafouillai-je, pas très convaincue cependant.

-Protecteur comme…un petit ami peut-être ?

-LILY EVANS ! Arrête de dire de pareilles stupidités.

-Et toi arrête d'être aussi naïve ! Tu verras ! Ne me crois pas pour le moment, mais je n'en démordrai pas, et Marlène est d'accord avec moi !

-Marlène ?

-Il est possible que j'en ai parlé avec elle avant que tu te réveilles…

-C'est un complot ou quoi !

-Non ! Je voulais simplement avoir un avis extérieur pour voir si c'est moi qui interprétais trop ou au contraire si je visais juste…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, nous fûmes interrompues par l'arrivée des Maraudeurs, qui se sont assis à nos côtés.

La journée passa sans évènement particulier : le cours d'histoire de la magie était soporifique, mais je prenais toujours mes notes avec assiduité. Tout était calme.

Peter m'observait de loin, sous le regard réprobateur des Maraudeurs, les Serpentards ne faisaient rien de répréhensible même s'ils murmuraient sur mon passage. Tout était calme. Jusqu'à 18h.

Cela correspondait à l'heure à laquelle je m'étais faîte happée par une course poursuite.

Je sortais tranquillement d'un entretiens avec le professeur Slughorn pour lui répéter une fois de plus que je ne voulais pas intégrer son Club, quand…

-COURS ! Me hurla une voix, tout en s'agrippant à ma manche.

Par reflexe, j'emboitais le pas à celui que j'avais identifiée comme étant James.

Au détour d'un couloir, il me plaqua contre le mur, haletant comme un hypogriffe.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ça fait dix minutes qu'on court comme des malades ? Lâchais-je, aussi essoufflée que lui.

-Rusard…bombabouze…couloir…poursuivre…

-D'accord… où sont les autres ?

-Derrière toi, murmura une voix à mon oreille.

-AAAAH ! MAIS T'ES FOU J'AI EU PEUR VR… hurlais-je, mon cœur battant comme les ailes d'un oiseau mouche.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma phrase puisqu'une main se plaqua se ma bouffe, étouffant mes cris.

-Chut ! Tais-toi on va se faire…commença Sirius

-JE VOUS AUREZ BANDE DE SALES GAMINS ! JE VOUS SUSPENDRAI PAR LES POIGNERS JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS ME SUPPLIEZ DE VOUS DETACHER !

-…repérer….termina Remus.

-DISPERSION ! hurla James.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut, je fus de nouveau happée dans une nouvelle course effrénée dans les couloirs.

La course dura plusieurs minutes quand enfin, on s'arrêta brusquement pour se glisser derrière une armure.

J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient à force d'avoir couru, les muscles engourdis par l'excès d'adrénaline. Je m'adossais donc au mur.

-C'est bon, on est tranquille, murmura une voix.

-Sirius ? Dis-je, surprise

-L'unique !

Alors que j'allais parler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre pas très loin de nous, et Sirius me plaqua contre le mur, dans l'ombre de l'armure.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, mais lorsqu'il recula légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, le temps sembla se figer.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, noyée dans le bleu océan de ses yeux. C'était la troisième fois que ça m'arrivait. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Aucun de nous ne voulait briser le contact visuel.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ! On est supposé avoir plus de 20 ans de différences ! En plus, c'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami !

_Pas pour l'instant…_, souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je le vis humidifier légèrement ses lèvres roses délicatement ourlées, et se pencher vers moi…doucement...

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

Elle était tout simplement sublime. Les joues encore rosies par la course, ses longs cils bruns papillonnant, et ses grands yeux de biches… Je la dévorais du regard, c'était plus fort que moi…plus fort…

Délicatement, je m'avançais vers elle…je n'avais d'yeux que pour ses lèvres charnues qu'elle avait entre-ouverte…Sublime.

J'éteignais presque mon but…

Lorsque je fus interrompu.

-Sirius ! Hermione ! Vous êtes ouuuuu ? Scandais la voix de mon meilleur ami

En entendant James, Hermione sursauta et se recula légèrement. Suffisamment pour que je comprenne que c'était fini. Suffisamment pour que comprenne que moi aussi je devais en faire de même.

_Je vais tuer James…_

C'est donc à regret que je sorti de notre cachette, empoignant la lionne pour tomber nez à nez avec mes deux amis.

-AH ! Vous êtes là ! Enfin, on vous cherchait depuis tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le futur mort. On… dérange peut-être ? reprit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est en voyant son regard s'attarder sur un point en particulier que je me rendis compte que j'attrapais Hermione par la main, et que nos doigts étaient entrelacés.

La gryffondor rougit violement, puis retira sa main en s'exclamant :

-Hein ? Non du tout ! Du tout…

Pas convaincu pour 2 noises, James changea néanmoins de sujet.

-On allait retourner à la salle commune en attendant le diner, vous venez ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je lui emboitais le pas, suivi par Hermione qui marchait aux côtés de Remus.

Pendant tout le trajet, James me jeta des regards en coin avant d'articuler sans sortir un son qu'il voulait me parler, un peu plus tard.

Magnifique. D'abord Remus, puis James. Je n'avais pas finis d'en entendre parler, il allait me noyer de questions

En même temps, je n'étais même pas capable de répondre à mes questions, comment satisfaire les leurs ?

De retour dans la salle commune, nous prîmes place à notre endroit habituel, à savoir les fauteuils en velours râpés au coin de la cheminée.

J'étais assis sur le canapé, Remus et James chacun sur un fauteuil. Il restait une place à côté de moi, mais Hermione préféra s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Remus.

Je voyais qu'elle avait essayé de faire ça de manière discrète et naturelle, mais nous l'avions tous remarqué. Elle ne voulait pas être à côté de moi, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Je ne pus m'attarder dessus puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Lily et Marlène prirent place à côté de moi et engagèrent la conversation.

-Enfin, demain c'est la sortie Pré-au-Lard ! j'en avais presque assez de rester enfermée, soupira Marlène.

-A ce propos, s'exclama Lily, Hermione, tu viens avec nous demain ?

-Elle allait répondre lorsque Remus intervint :

-En fait, j'allais vous proposer qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

Depuis quand mon cher ami à poil proposait des sorties ainsi ? Curieux…

-Bonne idée s'écria Lily enthousiaste.

Oh. Il y a vraiment anguille sous roche. Par quel miracle la rousse accepte une sortie où James est présent ? Comme par hasard… ça sent le coup monté à plein nez…

-Oui, on pourra en profiter pour acheter nos costumes pour la soirée de Halloween de dans deux semaines ! ajouta Marlène.

-Je passerai sans doute à Scribbenpen, j'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes… marmonna Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Dîtes, pour les costumes, comment on fait ? Je veux dire… j'ai pas vraiment d'idées moi…

Le visage d'une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux de biche s'éclaira :

-J'ai une proposition.

En trois mots, elle acquit l'attention de cinq personnes.

-Chacun de nous va écrire le nom d'une créature fantastique sur un bout de parchemin, on met tout dans une urne, et on tire chacun notre tour.

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma et se prit au jeu.

Une fois qu'on eut tous rendu notre bout de parchemin, Hermione, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaitre l'encre, de sorte que personne ne triche, et fit apparaitre une urne noire dans laquelle elle glissa le tout.

L'urne en verre opaque fit le tour de la table.

La répartition des costumes se fit :

Marlène hérita du Lutin, Lily la fée de bois, James l'elfe des forêts, Hermione tira l'ange blanc, et moi le démon des enfers. Lorsque Remus lut son bout de parchemin, il s'étouffa presque avant de murmurer :

-Il semblerait que je vais être déguisé en loup garou pour halloween. Merci les garçons c'est très…spirituel.

-Je n'ai pas écrit ça moi, dit James.

-Moi non plus, murmurai-je.

Mais alors qui ?

Je cru rêver à cet instant mais en voyant la mine effarée de Remus et James, je compris que non.

Hermione se tourna vers le préfet, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon bon boooon voili voilou !**

**Le chapitre 12 est finiiii et le chapitre 13 est en cours d'écriture **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais quel que soit le cas, n'oubliez pas, REVIEWEZ !**

**Aller ! A ce soir peut être, pour le chapitre suivant !**

**Kenza**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, Hello, Holà, Ni Hao, Salam, Buenos Dias ….. à touuuuuus **

**Le chapitre 13 (espérons qu'il ne me porte pas malheur où qu'il ne porte pas la poisse aux chers personnages de cette fic **** )**

**Je pense que tout commence à prendre forme dans ma tête assez… fouillis.**

**Trop d'idées mais pas assez de papiers **

**ENFIN BREF !**

**Je me tais :x **

**Place aux réponses aux reviews !**

_**Delphine **_**: Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive…**

_**Chupa98**_** : Tu as vu comment je suis sadique ? à deux doigts…. ET BEN NOOON ! J'ai cherché une certaine correspondance dans les costumes. Je suis ravie que tu aimes !**

_**Mia**_** : Oooooh première review de toi :o bonjouuuur petite ! BON je te réponds alors ! Merci en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir Mia, elle ne se trahit pas a proprement parler, mais j'ai laissé plusieurs indices, quelques « incohérences » dans ses dires. C'est volontaire pour la suite de l'histoire, tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres, en attendant, relis les autres chapitres, tu vas vite trouver, même si c'est assez subtile )**

**Voilà ? Tout le monde ? **

**SILENCE CA LIT…**

**En attendant avec impatience (c'est un euphémisme) tous vos commentaires :D**

**Kenza **

**PS : j'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent, il ne s'appelle pas « Pré-au-Lard » mais « Doutes… » **

**Chapitre 13 : Pré-au-Lard**

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Je baignais dans un bien être total, jusqu'à ce que Lily me réveille avec son amour légendaire.

-Questcequiya…marmonnai-je, essayant en vain de me protéger de sa voix avec mon coussin.

-C'est l'heure de se préparer pour Pré-au-Lard ! Debout debout debouuuut On a rendez-vous avec les garçons à 10 heures !

Ouvrant une demi-paupière, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-Lily ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-IL EST 7 HEURES DU MATIN ! Hurlais-je en me retournant dos à elle.

-Oui ! Le matin est là ! Donc… si tu veux être présentable, BOUGE !

D'un coup de baguette je me retrouvais sur le parterre glacé, saucissonnée par mon drap, me tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à une carafe d'eau qui menaçait de se renverser sur ma tête.

-C'est bon ? Tu te lèves dans la joie et la bonne humeur ?

Je grommelais quelque peu avant qu'elle accepte de me libérer.

-Bon aller, va te doucher.

Sans essayer de marchander face à cette tête d'hypogriffe, je filais en direction de la salle d'Eau dans l'espoir d'émerger de manière plus douce.

Lorsque je remontais en haut, je pus constater que Lily avait étalé l'équivalent de toute ma valise en habits sur mon lit.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ! M'exclamais-je

-Avec Lily, on a décidé que tu allais arrêter avec les pulls trop grands, les jupes longues et les cheveux explosés. Aujourd'hui, très chère, tu vas te faire belle, chantonna Marlène tout en sautillant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois faire autant d'efforts ? On va juste à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu vas le faire. Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire belle, et de se sentir à son avantage ET c'est un ordre, répondit Lily d'un ton sans appel.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, Marlène sauta sur moi et me fourra dans les mains une énorme boule de vêtements.

-Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir essayer tout ça… soupirais-je.

-Eh si ! Aller vite avant que Lily n'utilise sa baguette, me murmura la petite brune à l'aspect lutin.

Commença alors la séance de torture. Je du essayer au moins une dizaine de jean, le double de hauts et encore plus de paires de chaussures avant de trouver ce qui satisfaisait mes deux tortionnaires. Mais je devais avouer, que le résultat me plaisait bien. Vêtue d'un simple jean bleu taille haute moulant et d'un chandail corail assez ample, le visuel donnait bien.

Lily me fit assoir et elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux sans me demander quoi que ce soit.

-Je te préviens, des professionnelles ont baissés les bras face à cette crinière, ne te casse pas la tête je vais les ramasser en chignon serré…

-Pas question ! Je suis une coriace ! Ferme les yeux tu ne vas pas reconnaitre ta sois disant « crinière », assura la rousse.

Elle avait des doigts de fée. Sans forcer, ni se battre avec eux, elle les domptait progressivement. Crème, sort, soin, huile…et j'en passe. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, mes cheveux arboraient des boucles souples, et étaient doux comme de la soie. Elle avait réellement fait un travail d'artiste ! Même en quatrième année, pour le bal de Noel, alors que j'avais passé au moins trois heures à essayer, le résultat n'avait pas été aussi concluant.

J'étais tout simplement stupéfaite.

-Merci beaucoup Lily… c'est vraiment…merci, bredouillais-je.

-Tu peux descendre dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner : tu es prête. On arrive dans quinze minutes, dis-le aux garçons, ils doivent sans doute être en bas.

Mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle n'a pas été ce que l'on peut appeler de « discrète ». Non pas vraiment… La table des Gryffondors est la plus éloignée, j'ai dû donc traverser toute la salle sous le regard hétérogène des élèves des autres maisons. Les Serpentards m'observaient d'un œil mauvais et murmuraient sur mon passage. Un peu plus loin, les filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle me jetaient des regards noirs et jaloux pendant que les garçons, eux, me déshabillaient mentalement. Dégoutant. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant enfin à la table des Gryffondors que je croisais des visages amis. Même si les réactions étaient aussi… présentes. James était en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'il m'a vu arriver. Il était tellement surpris qu'il a tout recraché sur son voisin d'en face.

-JAMES ! Mais t'es pas bien ? Hurla le dit voisin.

Le concerné se contenta de me montrer du doigt, tout sourire avant de souffler :

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'est faite belle notre lionne préférée !

J'étais extrêmement gênée, et je me doutais que mes joues devaient avoir pris la même teinte que mon chandail.

-Cette couleur te va bien, continua Remus en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je venais de me rendre compte que Sirius lui aussi me dévisageait totalement abasourdi. Je remarquais en m'asseyant aux côtés de Remus que James décocha au maraudeur resté silencieux jusqu'à lors un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Euh.. oui, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en se débarbouillant le visage pour enlever les restes de jus de citrouille.

Un silence assez pesant s'était installé.

-Alors…euh…pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes déjà prêts ? Normalement il faut vous tirer du lit à grand coup de coussin, demandai-je.

-J'ai décidé qu'un petit entrainement de quidditch à l'aube ne ferait de mal à personne, me répondit James, en affichant un large sourire.

-Oui enfin… 6h du matin c'est peut-être un peu tôt ! s'exclama Remus. Surtout que tu t'es senti obligé de me réveiller alors que je ne faisais même pas parti de l'équipe !

-Taratata ! Ne sort pas les crocs, on a toujours besoin d'encouragement ! Il faut motiver les troupes !

Remus pâlit d'un coup, sans que je puisse en comprendre la raison, mais se reprit et répliqua :

-La prochaine fois que May aura subtilisé la batte de Sirius pour t'assommer avec je laisserai faire, donc ! Ça te motivera à voler plus vite, n'est-ce pas James ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se détourna de Remus pour regarder derrière moi.

J'en compris la raison lorsque la voix _tellement _douce qui m'avait réveillé quelques heures plus tôt se fit entendre.

-Debout tout le monde, l'heure d'aller à Pré-au-Lard !

-Lily jolie ! Qu'est-ce que t'es belle ! Vr… s'exclama James.

-Pas bouger Potter ! On reste bien tranquille et on arrête les compliments à 2 noises 3 mornilles !

-Mais ma Lily… tenta James.

-James Potter ! Si tu continues ta phrase je jure qu'on passera la journée avec Amos Diggory et ses amis qui nous ont gentiment proposé à Marlène, Hermione et moi de les accompagner ! Menaça la rousse.

Le pauvre James baissa piteusement la tête, et se résigna à garder le silence, alors que je peinais à afficher une mine impassible. Je voyais dans les yeux de Remus qu'il réprimait aussi un rire.

Nous étions en route pour le village, et tout était aussi calme que d'habitude.

Enfin… « Calme ». J'entends par là que Lily et James se disputaient pour la énième fois depuis le début, que Marlène sautillait un peu partout autour de nous, que Remus et moi parlions activement à propos des droits à accorder aux elfes de maison et que Sirius… eh bien… que faisait-il ? Normalement, il devrait être en train de taquiner James et Lily, ou alors de rire aux éclats avec Remus.

En le cherchant un peu, je le vis un peu en retrait, les yeux fixes et le regard perdu dans le vide. Silencieux. Vraiment très louche.

En quelques mots, je m'excusais auprès de Remus, pour rejoindre Sirius, qui semblait être plongé dans une réflexion totale puisqu'il était en train de mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue, chose qu'il ne faisait que perdu dans ses pensées.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis la veille, pendant la course poursuite, lorsqu'on avait bien failli…s'embrasser. Je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux pendant tout le reste de la soirée puisque je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'autant plus qu'après ce presque-baiser, il m'a tenu par la main. Je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter. Il était impossible que je lui plaise un tant soit peu, la preuve, ce matin il n'a presque pas réagit en me voyant, contrairement à James et Remus… Enfin bref, j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était. J'étais peut être une Gryffondor, mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle je manquais de courage, c'était bien celle-là !

-Sirius ? Murmurais-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il leva vers moi ses grands yeux océan dans lesquels j'avais failli me noyer plus d'une fois.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

En la voyant dans la grande Salle, j'étais tout simplement resté sans voix. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle rayonnait dans son chandail corail. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, et ses yeux… J'étais sans mots. Et je n'en avais prononcé aucun.

Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire après ce qu'il s'était passé hier ! J'avais failli l'embrasser, je lui avais tenu la main et, par-dessus tout, j'ai été triste de la voir s'assoir aux cotés de Remus. Merlin ! Elle me faisait vraiment de l'effet cette fille ! Son tatouage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son rire… son esprit, ses pouvoirs… tout en elle me plaisait. Mais plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle me fuyait. Elle me fascinait, et cela me surprenait.

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une pression se fi t ressentir sur mon épaule, me sortant de ma torpeur. C'était _elle_.

-A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de particulier. Je pensais…

_A toi, ta manière d'agir, la raison qui te pousse à me fuir ainsi !_

-…à ma famille.

_Idiot !_

-A ce propos, tu ne m'as plus raconté depuis quelques temps. Du nouveau avec ton frère ?

-Ce n'est plus mon frère, tranchais-je d'un ton sec. Je ne veux plus avoir rien à faire avec eux.

-Je…je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que c'est assez compliqué… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans James. Il m'a si gentiment ouvert la porte de sa maison alors que je venais de fuguer. Il joue peut-être l'imbécile de temps à autres, mais il est très réfléchis… lui expliquais-je. Et surtout très entiché de sa rousse, ajoutais-je en lui montrant du doigt le futur couple.

Ceux-ci, pour une fois, n'étaient pas en train de se disputer.

_Etrange…_

Ils murmuraient doucement, et semblaient se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

Je voyais qu'Hermione essayait d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient, aussi intriguée que moi par leur comportement un peu trop civilisé pour être réel.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion, Lily se tourna brusquement et s'écria :

-J'ai des courses à faire avec Marlène. James et Remus vont nous accompagner. On se retrouve à 3 heures au trois balais ! A plus vous deux !

-Mais… s'exclama Hermione.

Trop tard, le petit groupe de quatre personnes venaient tout juste de partir. Non. Ils venaient de _s'enfuir_. C'est plus juste ainsi.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ? Il était tout juste… Merlin ! Il n'était même pas 11 heures ! 4 heures en tête à tête.

Je vais le faire regretter à James et Remus…

De son côté, Hermione était devenue rouge, et semblait passionnée par le bout de sa chaussure.

-Bon…euh… tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? Bredouillais-je une fois la surprise passée.

-J'aurai voulu faire un tour à Scribbenpen. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes et de parchemin supplémentaire…

-Allons-y !

Le trajet pour aller jusqu'à cette boutique ne fut pas aussi silencieux que je ne l'aurais pensé à la base. Une fois la gêne mise de côté, Hermione se lâchait, et s'avérait être très drôle.

Bien sûr, elle était drôle en temps normal, mais… plus dans le côté scolaire. Même si la course poursuite d'hier prouvait le contraire.

En entrant de l'échoppe, je la vis devenir très concentrée. Elle parlait avec le gérant avec sérieux, et savait exactement de quoi il retournait. Une véritable professionnelle dans ce domaine, la spécialiste des plumes ! Je vis son regard s'attarder sur un article, mais elle s'en détourna à regret, et parti vers le fond du magasin, à la recherche de parchemins. Curieux de voir ce qui avait pu retenir son attention, je m'approchais discrètement de ce qui s'était avéré être une plume. Mais ce n'était pas une plume d'oie ordinaire. C'était une longue plume de paon dégradée qui partait du gris pour arriver au vert canard. Elle tirait sur le bleu turquoise à quelques endroits. Elle était vraiment superbe. En plus de cela, je remarquais que l'extrémité qui permettait d'écrire était en or massif, et il été marqué sur le parchemin explicatif qu'elle contenait déjà de l'encre, et n'avait nul besoin d'être rechargée. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de penser à une couleur pour écrire avec.

La plume parfaite pour Hermione en fait.

Je vérifiais qu'elle soit encore occupée à l'autre bout du magasin avant d'appeler le vendeur discrètement

-Oh ! je vois que monsieur a remarqué la fierté de notre magasin ! dit le vieille homme, en souriant.

-Oui ! C'est une pièce magnifique, confirmais-je.

-Elle est surtout très rare. Il n'en existe plus tellement puisqu'elle coûte très chère, et que rare sont les personnes prêtes à débourser autant pour une simple plume, reprit-il avec tristesse.

-Mais la demoiselle que voilà le ferait surement, elle était fascinée, même si elle m'a avoué avoir des moyens limités.

-Justement, je voudrais savoir. Combien coûte-t-elle ?

-A l'origine, elle coûte plus de 500 galions. C'est une pièce de collection qui dure une vie monsieur, argumenta-t-il. Mais je me fais vieux, et elle me fait de la peine à rester ainsi exposée. Je la fais donc à 100 galions.

En effet, c'est cher pour un plume. Mais qu'est-ce que 100 galions pour la _noble et toujours pur famille des Blacks _? Bien que je n'en faisais plus parti, je n'avais pas moins de moyens qu'eux. Je venais tout juste d'hériter de mon oncle Abraxas Black…

-Pourriez-vous me la mettre de côté s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je en gardant un œil sur Hermione. Je reviendrais la récupérer. Mais je ne saurais vous dire quand exactement…

-Je vous la garderai à l'abri ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle en sera plus que ravie, me murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre le comptoir, où l'attendait Hermione, les bras chargés de parchemins, plumes et pots d'encre.

En sortant de la boutique, je la voyais particulièrement contente de ses achats.

-J'adore ce magasin ! Le matériel vendu est de qualité… s'extasiait-elle. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds !

-Tu y es déjà allée ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà venue en Ecosse !, lui dis-je, surpris.

Elle perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur et semblait… paniquée ?

-C'est que…euh… je suis venue ici il y a plusieurs années avec mon père et ma mère pour les vacances. On a passé un weekend ici, à Pré-au-Lard .Et j'ai fait quelques achats ici, à Scribbenpen, me répondit-elle avec entrain, bien que quelque peu hésitante.

Je changeais de sujet, peu désireux de lui rappeler le souvenir encore douloureux de ses parents.

-Il est midi, lui dis-je après avoir regardé ma montre. Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? J'ai une faim d'hypogriffe, James nous a vraiment tués ce matin…

-Pauvre petit ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en me poussant légèrement de son épaule. Aller, va pour le déjeuner !

-S'il te plait ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu te gaves à la salade et aux petits bâtonnets de céleris… suppliais-je.

-T'es resté trop longtemps au-dessus de ton chaudron au quoi ? Je raffole des bons vieux plats … rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de prendre ma température sur mon front à l'aide de sa main.

Ce contact m'électrisa la peau et, pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, Sirius Arcturius Black, je rougis.

-Aller ventre sur patte, je vais te montrer mon restaurant préféré : ils font les meilleurs omelettes du monde ! Proposais-je, tout sourire.

-Volontiers !

Le restaurant en question était situé dans une petite ruelle non loin de la place centrale. Il se nommait « la poule d'or », et la spécialité, c'était les œufs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bons… J'y allais très souvent, mais jamais seul.

Une fois sur place, je tirais la chaise d'une Hermione aux anges pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à son aise, et m'éclipsais quelques minutes pour payer l'addition d'avance, histoire que je n'ai pas à la menacer de ma baguette pour qu'elle me laisse l'inviter. Je ne m'absentais que quelques minutes, mais lorsque je suis revenu, je sentis qu'elle était de moins bonne humeur, et affichait une mine renfrognée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Miss je mange tout ce qui bouge ? la taquinais-je pour essayer de la dérider.

Elle me lança un regard contrit.

Lorsqu'elle est en colère, Hermione a pour habitude de se mordre les lèvres et de froncer légèrement ses sourcils. Et même ainsi, elle était belle. Rien à voir avec l'air pincé et animal de la matriarche Black.

-Rien. C'est juste que je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec Justine, la gentille serveuse…

Sa voix calme ne me disait rien qu'il vaille.

-… et j'ai pu apprendre deux ou trois anecdotes de plus te concernant.

Merlin me vienne en aide, je ne le sens pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que Justine a bien pu te dire sur moi ? Demandais-je, curieux mais néanmoins sur mes gardes.

-Rien. Si ce n'est qu'elle se demandait ce qui t'étais arrivé. Elle ne t'a pas vu depuis l'année dernière, et pour un client régulier c'était bizarre…

-Mais encore ? La poussais-je pour connaitre le fond de sa pensée.

-Elle m'a aussi félicité pour « nous deux » mais m'a mis en garde que chaque semaine depuis ta troisième année tu ramenais une fille différente ici. Ça fait quand même trois ans de fidélité pour ce restaurant.

Merlin ne peut plus rien pour moi je suis dans la bouse de Dragon jusqu'au cou.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'amène au seul endroit où j'amenais mes conquêtes… Par Merlin… Elle allait maintenant penser qu'il s'agit de je ne sais quelle technique de drague à « 2 noises 3 mornilles » comme l'a si bien dit notre préfète. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que je n'étais qu'un homme à femme.

-Ecoute Hermione, je sais ce que tu as dû déduire de ce que t'as dit Justine… commençais-je.

Elle poussa un long soupire puis leva la main, pour m'arrêter dans la longue tirade que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Sirius, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie. C'est un endroit où tu as emmené toutes tes ex… tu vas commencer à y emmener tes amies maintenant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en se lançant dans la découverte du menu avec assiduité.

Rassuré, je pris place en face d'elle et hélais Justine, qui me jetais un regard noir. Depuis que j'étais sorti avec elle il y a plus d'un an, elle avait du mal à me voir sans grincer des dents…

Le repas se passa sans que le petit malaise du début ne refasse son apparition et Hermione retrouva sa bonne humeur. Sauf peut-être quand l'heure de l'addition arriva, bien trop vite à mon goût, mais il était presque l'heure de rejoindre nos amis.

Hermione sorti une petite bourse et me demanda combien coûtais son plat.

-Rien du tout, j'ai déjà payé au début.

J'avais réellement bien fait de m'éclipser pour payer en voyant sa réaction. Elle s'étouffait presque !

-Mais… tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Je suis capable de payer mon repas seule voyons ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Hermione arrête ça me fait plaisir je t'assure.

-Mais non ! je suis indépendante, pas besoin que l'on me paie quoi que ce soit ! C'est contre mes principes !

Elle était vraiment mignonne et trépignait de colère sur sa chaise. Son besoin d'indépendance la différenciait de toutes les filles que j'avais pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Ecoute. On va dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'invite, et la prochaine fois c'est toi. D'accord ?

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse, puis acquiesça rapidement.

-Bon aller la Miss ! On doit aller retrouver ces lâcheurs au « trois balais » c'est l'heure !

Sur le chemin pour aller au pub, elle n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner sur la quantité incroyable de nourriture que j'ai ingurgitée.

-Mais si ! Je te promets que tu dépasses largement les talents de Ron qui est un troll en la matière !

-Je suis un athlète ! Un batteur hors pair ! Il faut bien me nourrir si je veux rétamer les serpents, m'exclamais-je en roulant des muscles.

Nous étions presque arrivés à l'auberge, et tout aurait très bien pu se passer si sur le chemin, on n'avait pas rencontré un groupe de Serpentards en vadrouille…

-OH ! Un traitre à son sang et une sang de bourbe ! Que voilà un joli couple ! s'écria une voix stridente de petite fille insupportable que je ne connaissais que trop

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bellatrix Black. Accompagnée des frères Lestrange, Rosier et… Regulus.

Hermione senti ma colère et tenta de me calmer, peine perdue, j'étais déjà piqué au vif.

-COMMENT TU L'AS APPELEE ? Hurlai-je en sortant ma baguette d'un geste sec.

Mon geste fut suivit de cinq autre similaire.

-Ne soit pas stupide vous ne faites pas le poids ! Railla ma cousine. 5 sang-purs contre... vous me feriez presque pitié si je n'étais pas dégoutée par tant de vermine.

Elle avait raison sur un point. A 2 contre 5, le combat était loin d'être gagné. Hermione avait aussi sorti sa baguette mais tentait de calmer les choses.

-Partez, vous pourriez le regretter, dit-elle à l'adresse de Bellatrix.

-COMMENT UNE VERMINE TELLE QUE TOI OSE ME PARLER DIRECTEMENT ! GARCE ! TU DETOURNES MON TRAITRE DE COUSIN DE SON VERITABLE DEVOIR ! SANG DE BOURBE ! TU T'EN ES SORTIE LA DERNIERE FOIS FACE A EVAN ET ANTONIN, N'ESPERE PLUS T'EN TIRER AUSSI FACILEMENT hurla cette dernière, rouge de colère, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione.

Sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, les 5 Serpentards se sont retrouvés désarmés. Derrière eux, qui arrivaient à toute vitesse, James, Remus, Lily et Marlène, baguette sortie.

_C'était vraiment moins une…_

La surprise passée, les Serpentards, se retrouvant en infériorité numérique, récupérèrent leur baguette et quittèrent les lieux, non sans nous jeter un dernier regard plein de haine et de dégout.

-On se disait bien qu'on avait entendu des piaillements infernaux dehors ! s'exclama James, hors de lui. Ça va Hermione ? demanda mon ami, d'une voix plus douce.

La concernée avait gardé le silence et la tête baissée suite à la mauvaise rencontre que nous avons faites.

Nous avions fini par rentrer dans l'auberge pour éviter de faire une autre mauvaise rencontre.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient traité de… tu sais quoi ! Grognais-je à Remus.

Celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, mais me prit un peu à part en m'entendant.

-Ils l'ont traité de Sang-de-bourbe ? murmura-t-il ?

-Ne répète pas cette infamie ! M'écriais-je.

-Oui désolé Sirius, mais moins fort! Réponds-moi ! Me pressa-t-il.

-Oui, grognais-je en me renfrognant.

Il fronça les sourcils et parut surpris.

-Pourquoi tu tires cette tête Lunard ? Demandais-je en baissant d'un ton.

-Parce que… c'est impossible. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas cohérent !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas cohérent » ? Arrête de parler à demi-mots tu sais très bien que ça, c'est la spécialité de notre cher Dumbledore !

-C'est juste que… comment ses parents auraient-ils pu fabriquer un portoloin pour la sauver et se battre contre des mangemorts si ils étaient moldus ? lâcha mon ami après un instant de silence

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHAAA VOUS L'AVIEZ PAS VUE VENIR CELLE LA HEIN ? **

**Si ? Ah bon… **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 13 ! Laissez-moi pleeeein de reviews *.* **

**Aller ! **

**Au prochain chapitre !**

**Kenza **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant, en tout cas moi je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au cœur ! **

**J'ai fini le chapitre précédent par un petit suspense… vous verrez comment tout ce beau monde va réagir **

**Place aux réponses aux reviews :**

_**Delphine**_** : Ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Comment Hermione va s'en tirer… miss je sais tout à peut-être un peu merder sur ce coup **

_**Sayanel **_**: Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive, avec toujours plus de rebondissements !**

_**SiriPhoenix **_**: Ouiiii implore moi ! je continue bien volontiers **

_**Chapou69**_** : Merci merci MERCI ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! 3**

_**Camcam34**_** : Il y a toujours des failles… pour notre plus grand plaisir )**

_**Chupa98 :**_** Oui oui pour la fin Sirius n'est pas un modèle de délicatesse et c'est peut-être un peu cliché … mais ça n'en reste pas moins drôle ) Merci beaucoup ! Oui Hermione a intérêt a revoir a deux fois ce qu'elle dit ! A la prochaine !**

_**Ptite pierre**_** : Je te pardonne ) je publie vite parce que je suis à fond dans l'histoire, presque un chap par jour (vive la motivation :D ) ! Remus n'est pas le plus intelligent du groupe des Maraudeurs pour rien… mais à quoi cela va-t-il mener ? Intéressant oui… oui je suis sadique avec mon suspense mais c'est tellement drôle **** Merci, et à la prochaine :p**

**Bon aller ! Sans plus de blabla **

**voila... LE CHAPITRE 14 ( avec du retard oui je sais, mais LE VOILA QUAND MEME ) **

**Kenza **

**Votre auteur qui adore de plus en plus vos reviews**

**Chapitre 14 : Questions sans réponses…**

La suite de l'après-midi se passa sans aucune anicroche : Lily et Marlène mourraient d'envie d'aller au magasin de déguisement pour choisir le leur avec moi, pendant que James me taquinait gentiment sur mon… altercation avec Bellatrix. Remus et Sirius quant à eux étaient assez silencieux et, pendant que nous buvions notre Bierraubeurre, je les ai surpris plusieurs fois à m'observer sans raisons particulières.

Après avoir pris plusieurs tournées de cette délicieuse boisson, servie par une jeune Rosmerta visiblement sous le charme de Remus, nous nous étions finalement décidés à faire un tour à Honeydukes.

Le choix de bonbons était comme à mon époque, incroyable. Les étagères croulaient littéralement sous les Patacitrouilles, chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie crochue ou encore des Ballongom de Bullar… Ce magasin haut en couleur et en goût faisait tourner la tête de nos trois maraudeurs qui avaient apparemment perdus 10 ans d'âge mental en passant le pas de porte. Affligeant… mais tellement familier. Jamais Harry et Ron ne m'avait autant manqué qu'en cet instant.

Chacun de nous ressorti plus d'une heure plus tard avec un gros paquet dans les mains, et les bourses beaucoup plus légères.

-Bon aller Hermione, c'est l'heure d'aller acheter nos déguisements ! s'exclama Marlène, sautillant toujours autour de nous, sous le regard amusé de Remus.

Elle a vraiment bien tiré son déguisement celle-là ! En plus, elle ressemble vraiment à un petit lutin, avec ses cheveux coupés assez courts virevoltant dans ses mouvements, sa petite taille… parfaitement adapté !

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Continua la rousse.

-Oui je suis aussi d'accord, répéta un certain brun à lunette.

-Potter tout se passe bien jusqu'ici pourquoi faut-il que tu la ramènes, s'énerva soudainement Lily.

-Et c'est reparti… soufflais-je, presque exaspérée. Bon Lily, James ! Ce n'est pas que votre dispute de vieux couple de 80 balais nous casse les baguettes, mais on aimerait peut avancer et réellement aller à cette boutique ! D'accord ?

Le temps ralenti considérablement.

Lily et James tournèrent leur tête vers moi, choqués et surpris, Marlène s'arrêta de tournoyer, Remus me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, et Sirius… bien… il explosa de rire. Un aboiement serait plutôt plus exact, mais ça n'en restait pas moins mignon. Il fut bientôt suivi par Remus, Marlène, puis moi, et après un long moment, Lily et James. C'est donc en s'étouffant presque de rire que nous reprîmes le chemin pour aller acheter nos déguisements spéciaux Halloween.

Les garçons n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer pour des raisons obscures qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir expliciter, et devaient nous attendre devant la porte.

Le magasin était immense et, bien qu'un peu sombre, il était décoré avec goût et modernité. Toutes sortes de robes ou tenues étaient accrochées un peu partout, classées par genre et par couleur, et, le mur du fin fond de la boutique était recouvert de masques. Le paradis pour Lily et Marlène. Leur bonne humeur et enthousiasme débordant fini par déteindre sur moi, si bien qu'à mon tour, je commençais à me précipiter vers toutes sorte d'accessoires et tenues, tandis que les autres folles étaient déjà passées aux essayages.

Après plus de dix minutes à tourner dans les rayons, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver une tenue appropriée. Les seuls déguisements d'ange que j'avais pu dénicher étaient d'une vulgarité sans nom. Il n'y avait aucun doutes qu'ils étaient magnifiques, mais je ne me voyais pas me déambuler dans la Grande Salle dans une mini robe blanche et tellement moulant qu'elle aurait parue peinte sur ma peau. Très peu pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin d'attirer les regards plus que nécessaire.

Délaissant Lily et Marlène qui, aux dernières nouvelles, étaient en train d'essayer à deux un déguisement d'hypogriffe, je m'aventurais un peu plus loin, presque vers l'arrière-boutique.

Je remarquais un rideau de velours beige. J'étais attirée par lui, et j'avais envie de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

-Puis-je vous aider, chère demoiselle ? demanda une voix douce, venant de derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement, prise par surprise, avant de dévisager la personne qui m'avait parlé. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, au visage creusé par le temps et au sourire doux et tendre. Elle revêtait une longue robe de sorcière gris perle, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, attachés en tresse.

- Je… cherche une tenue d'ange, pour la soirée Halloween organisée, balbutiais-je, intimidée par cette femme de qui emmenait une aura impressionnante, et qui inspirait le respect.

-Ange… oui je vois précisément ce qu'il te faut ma chérie, répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle m'entraina en direction de l'arrière-boutique, et, après avoir fouillé dans une armoire, elle sorti une grande housse blanche.

Lorsqu'elle en dégagea le contenu, j'étais tout simplement soufflée. C'était bien plus qu'un déguisement de soirée, c'était une robe de bal, ou presque !

La robe était longue et blanche bien sûr. Elle arborait des manches longues entièrement en dentelle qui baillaient légèrement au niveau des poignets, et un décolleté assez plongeant, mais raisonnable puisque recouvert de dentelle également. La robe était, échancrée jusqu'au milieu du dos et révèlerait sans doute mon tatouage une fois portée. Elle semblait assez proche du corps jusqu'à la taille, puis tombait jusqu'au sol avec fluidité. Je n'osais même pas m'en approcher tant elle était belle.

D'un geste de tête, la femme m'intima doucement de l'essayer, ce que je fis, de mouvements délicats pour éviter d'abimer une telle œuvre. En me regardant dans la glace, quelle ne fus pas ma surprise en voyant que la robe était encore plus belle portée. Le décolleté n'était pas si exagéré et le tissu soulignait ma taille assez fine. En me tournant et retournant, je pu voir que, comme je l'avais imaginé, mon tatouage était entièrement visible et que ma peau était nue jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Cela aurait presque pu être vulgaire si la robe n'avait pas été aussi… incroyablement pure.

Je ne savais comment m'expliquer, mais je me comprenais.

-Ouvres tes bras, ma chérie, me murmura la femme.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment compris, mais j'avais imité ses gestes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que, pendant que j'écartais mes bras, des ailes d'anges se déployaient en même temps.

J'étais tout simplement sans voix.

Les ailes étaient sublimes, et étaient apparues de nulle part. C'est magique.

J'étais tellement absorbée par les ailes que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué une petite lumière qui était apparue au-dessus de ma tête.

_Une auréole_…

-C'est… incroyable ! Lâchais-je finalement à la femme, dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion.

-Cette robe est simplement faite pour toi. Je te l'offre. Personne ne l'a jamais aussi bien portée. Pas même moi…

-Mais… c'est trop ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle est… magnifique ! Je…

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de Lily et de Marlène, qui affichèrent des mines stupéfaites lorsqu'elles me virent.

-Hermione ! Mais… tu es magnifique ! Tu… ooh ! Vraiment, tu as l'air d'un ange ! s'écria Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lily, s'exclama Marlène. On t'a entendu parler, à qui tu t'adressais ?

Je me retournais pour leur présenter la vieille femme en gris et aux yeux couleur perle, mais je ne vis que le mur, avec dessus, un masque blanc de dentelle.

Je cherchais encore des yeux la sorcière, en vain. Elle avait disparu.

Confuse, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, j'essayais donc de changer de sujet :

-Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ici ou pas ?

-Oui ! C'est incroyable ! On est déjà passé à la caisse pensant que tu y étais mais on ne t'a pas trouvé, expliqua Lily. Maintenant pas un mot. Tu te changes et tu achètes cette tenue ! Pas de discussion !

-J'ai peur que ça fasse trop habillé pour halloween… marmonnais-je.

-Hermione. Toutes les filles profitent d'Halloween pour se transformer en trainée avec des tenues provocatrices et vulgaires. Tu es tout le contraire, donc c'est normal que ça fasse trop habillé ! Je te promets que ton cavalier n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. De même que les autres garçons entre 11 et 17 ans bien sûr.

-QUOI ! Il faut un cavalier pour cette soirée aussi ? M'exclamais-je tombant des nues.

-Ben oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les Maraudeurs se font harceler 24h/24, et ce même pendant leur sommeil ? S'esclaffa Lily. Personne ne t'as proposé ?

-Pas encore… marmonnais-je. Et toi ?

-James. 257 fois depuis l'annonce.

-Et je suppose que tu réponds toujours « non » ? Avançais-je.

-Tu supposes bien très chère. Aller maintenant va acheter cette merveille.

Je fis mine de me détourner vers mes vêtements, mais j'ajoutais quand même :

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça « pourquoi » ? demanda la rousse, fronçant déjà les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu refuses ses demandes ? Je veux dire… il est con parfois, mais il est vraiment gentil au fond, et il t'aime, ça se voit.

-Parce que… que… il a toujours tout ce qu'il veut ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être un trophée en plus à son mur ! Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il m'aime. Je pense qu'il fait un caprice parce que je lui dis « non ». Je pense qu'il est capricieux et qu'il insiste tellement parce qu'il est contrarié de me voir le remettre à sa place. Si je lui disais « oui », il ne ferait plus aucuns efforts, et voilà tout !

-Je vois… est-ce que tu as envie de lui dire « oui » ? Murmurai-je, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Elle prit une jolie teinte rosée, et bafouilla avant de répondre :

-Je… je… non, enfin non c'est Potter !

-Mais encoooore ? Ajoutais-je, amusée par sa réaction.

-Mais encore rien du tout ! Et puis merde alors ! Un mot de ça à Potter et je te jure que tes pieds ne se décolleront pas du plafond avant la majorité de tes petits enfants ! Menaça la rousse en agitant sa baguette sous le nez.

-Il lui arrive d'être gentil.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et disparu derrière le rideau de velours, laissant Marlène et moi-même secouées par des légers gloussements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je remis la robe et les accessoires dans la housse, puis parti en direction de la caisse, où je rencontrais… la vieille femme de tout à l'heure !

-Oh ! Où aviez-vous disparu tout à l'heure ? Lui dis-je

-Veuillez m'excusez ? Je vous ai déjà vue ? Me répondit-t-elle, en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, mais avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je… mais oui ! C'est vous qui m'avez montré cette magnifique tenue dans la réserve, bafouillais-je, perturbée.

-Je suis navrée Miss, mais je ne me rappelle pas. De même que cette tenue, n'appartient pas au magasin. Vous devriez l'emportez avant qu'elle ne se perde ici.

-Vous… je ne vous laisse pas de l'argent ?

-Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Ce n'est pas une propriété du magasin. C'est la vôtre désormais.

-D'accord… merci quand même ! Murmurais-je, perdue.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, la voix de la vieille femme s'éleva dans mon dos, et souffla dans mon oreille :

_« Ma chérie… n'oubliez jamais que votre opposé vous attends. Il est là, plus proche que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit la raison de votre présence ici. Il vous aidera. L'ange blanc contre le mage noir. Le hasard fait bien les choses, et le cours du temps n'est pas si perturbé qu'il n'y parait. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes, Miss Granger. Tout se passe exactement comme cela a été prévu. Méfiez-vous du nid de serpents. Leurs œufs pourraient vous apporter plus de soucis que vous ne le pensez. N'oubliez jamais vos amis. Ils sauront tout. N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas venue seule. La chaine vous aidera, la nature aussi. Le compte à rebours a commencé… »_

Je me retournais vers Lily et Marlène, mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient avoir entendu l'étrange déclaration.

J'étais perdue. Qui était cette femme ? Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ? Comment était-elle au courant de ma…situation ? Quel rôle suis-je censée jouer contre le mage Noir ? Quel compte à rebours ? Que Merlin me vienne en aide si je pouvais répondre à une seule de ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête…

En sortant de ce magasin, je remarquais que les garçons n'avaient pas bougés de leur poste d'observation, et semblaient plongés dans une discussion pour le moins houleuses. Lorsque Remus me vit arriver, il fit signe à James de se taire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi ces têtes de six pieds de long ? M'exclamais-je d'un ton engoué.

-Rien d'important Hermione. On parlait de tout et de rien… répondit Remus sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

J'aurais pu le croire s'il son visage n'avait pas été aussi fermé, si dur. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais je pense que cela me concerne.

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet tandis que les filles m'empoignèrent chacune par un bras, dans le but d'avoir une discussion « civilisée » concernant mon futur cavalier.

Sur le chemin de retour à Poudlard, une légère bise se leva, portant à mon oreille les échos d'une voix :

_« N'oubliez pas… méfiez-vous des doubles… »_

_._

_._

_._

**ALORS ? **

**Mais qui est cette femme ? Alala nous voilà bien étonnés ! **

**J'attends avec impatience vos échos !**

**PS : je sais que ce chapitre est assez court comparé au précédent, mais il fallait bien coupé a un moment de « suspense » inopiné ) **

**En esperant que vous avez aimé**

**Kenza**

**PS2 : S'il vous plait et au risque de me répéter… REVIEWS *.* j'aime ça…**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !**

***se protège le visage avec un graaand bouclier* **

**Banjour :3 **

**JE N AI PAS DISPARU NOOOON REVENEZ !**

**Je n'ai pas non plus abandonné la fiction non non non ! je vous juuuure **

**J'ai eu un groooos problème avec mon ordi : infestation ( oui je sais ça ne se dit pas) de virus ! resultat, il a du être rebooté et j'ai perdu toutes mes données pendant 1 semaine…**

**Pas d'accès à la civilisation internet… je suis en manque de fiiiiiiiiiic *s'écroule sur le sol en se tenant le visage, le tout figé en une pose tragique***

**Bon.**

**J'ai fini mon quart d'heure mélodrame **

**Et maintenant…. Passons aux choses sérieuses…**

**Réponses au reviews :**

_**Ptite Pierre**_** : Dansera, dansera pas…. Suspense suspense ! Je continue ne t inquiete pas !**

_**Pikitac**_** : Je te pardonne ! hahahahahah non la robe est pour moi. Non n'insiste pas . non j'ai diiiit ! bon ok, mais je ne te dis pas comment les maraudeurs vont découvrir la nouvelle **** .**

_**Delphine**_** : Merci ! j'ai hate d'écrire le bal moi aussi :p**

_**Chupa98**_** : La vendeuse est étrange… tu verras qui se cache derrière ce petit sourire en coin ) Merci beaucoup ! je suis toujours là, au taquet pour écrire des trucs ambigus **

_**Mistukimoon**_** : Je te dis un secret ? Je me suis inspirée de la robe de mariage de ma sœur pour décrire celle de Hermione, mais chut hein ^^ Ne t'inquiete pas, tu connaitras bien assez tôt la signification de tout ça ) Merci !**

_**Van3xxx :**_** mercii !**

_**Siriphoenix **_**: voui le suspense **** Merci beaucoup !**

_**MissCassy :**_** OOOOOOOOH I UNE REVENANTE ! mais dis dooonc ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi… je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui dons OUI je te pardonne ! Le prochain chapitre arrive ! ne disparait plus !**

_**Casimirette 53 :**_** Et ça fait toujours plaisir ! merci merci beaucoup ! ma suite arrive et ma fic n'est pas prête de s'arreter ) En esperant que tu continueras a me suivre !**

_**CFLM angel**_** : Tout d'abord laisse moi te remercier pour tes compliments concernant mon intrigue et mon écriture **** Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir plus de détails concernant les incohérences et les faiblesses de mon « plan psychologique », je t'invite donc à m'envoyer tes commentaires détaillés en PM d'accord ? Oui je l'avoue j'ai un certain nombre de fautes d'orthographe pourtant j'essaie au maximum de me relire. Mais bon je vais faire d'avantages d'efforts ! EH OUI tu as raison. Le secret pour attacher l'attention du lecteur…c'est…le…..jte fais du suspense, mais en même temps je viens de te donner la réponse ) Aller ! J'attends tes prochaines observations ) **

_**Maggie-Lovely**_** : Merci ! merciiii c'est vraiment gentil ! et moi J'ADOOOOORE les reviews ) **

**C'est bon ? J'ai fini ? **

**Aller maintenant à vous de lire ! **

**Chapitre 15 : Un soupçon d'ironie...**

C'était étrange. J'étais d'accord avec Remus sur certains points : il y avait quelques petites incohérences dans la vie d'Hermione… Rien de grave, si ?

Bon d'accord, elle débarquait du jour au lendemain de manière assez… intrigante, personne ne la connaissait ou n'avait entendu parler d'elle, mais c'était normal, elle venait d'un autre pays, non ? En plus de ça elle était passée par des épreuves assez traumatisantes, c'est pour cela qu'elle reste assez vague sur son passé. Tout à fait logique. Ou presque. S'il y avait une chose qui ne l'était pas, c'était ces origines. Elle nous a raconté le premier soir qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir d'une attaque de mangemort grâce à un portoloin créé par son père, mais d'après les Serpentards, elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ». Non pas que les Serpents soit des sources fiables, mais pourquoi attaqueraient-ils quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout sans raison, si on peut considérer que le sang en est une…

C'est quand même étonnant que ça soit Remus qui ait mis la baguette sur les ombres de la vie de notre amie, sachant que c'était moi qui l'avait « sauvé » la première fois. J'étais trop énervé pour lui demander la raison de l'attaque…

Enfin bref.

Elle nous avait peut-être menti. Pensait-elle qu'on allait la rejeter parce qu'elle était une née moldue ? Après tout, peut-être qu'elle s'était sentie exclue dans son ancien château… Autant de points qu'il va falloir éclairer. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Remus réagit comme si elle nous avait trahies ou je ne sais quoi… Chacun a des secrets, et je suis d'avis de la laisser en paix jusqu'ç ce qu'elle décide de nous en parler d'elle-même. Je pense.

-James appel Sirius ! Redescend sur terre ! s'écria une voix dans mon oreille.

-James Charles Potter ! Pourquoi tu cries ! Geignis-je, en essayant de me protéger de toute agression auditive.

-Parce que ça fait bien 10 minutes qu'Hermione te parle et que tu as les yeux dans le vide !

En détourant le regard, je remarquais qu'en effet, la jeune fille me faisait face et me regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Marmonnais-je gêné.

-J'étais en train de te dire de faire attention à ce que tu manges, répondit-elle, en baissant soudainement les yeux vers son plat.

-Parce que… ?

-Parce que trop de filles tournent autour de tes plats pour que cela soit innocent. Alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver victime d'un philtre d'amour ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur, garde les yeux ouverts.

Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin, un troupeau de dindes étaient en train de me fixer. Ou plutôt de fixer la petite cuillère de soupe que je tenais à quelques centimètres de ma bouche depuis quelques minutes.

Un tel manque de discrétion prouvait au moins qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de louche dans mon plat

-_Evanesco_, murmura Hermione.

Discrètement, elle remplit mon plat d'autre chose, sans se faire repérer par les greluches qui me pourchassaient depuis plus de quinze jours maintenant. Elle m'intima de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à manger.

Quelques minutes après, une blonde plantureuse que je ne connaissais que trop poussa Hermione qui était assise à côté de moi, pour se coller de manière tout à fait inappropriée contre mon torse.

-Sirius chéri ! Tu m'emmènes au bal n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama la femme, en affichant un sourire niais au possible.

-Ce n'est pas au garçon de demander normalement ? demanda Hermione, visiblement agacée

Elle parut choquée de son intervention, mais se reprit vite :

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé il me semble connasse. Pour te répondre, Sirius et moi sortons ensemble, donc il est logique que je sois sa cavalière pour le bal. Hein Sirius ? Dis lui mon chéri !

Hermione leva un sourcil, intriguée.

-Non Amanda. Je ne sors pas avec toi. Et tu ne m'accompagneras pas au bal. Tu ne comprends pas quand je te l'explique ? Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Et. Je. Ne. T'ai. Jamais. Aimé. Articulais-je excédé par cette belle garce qui me harcèle depuis bien trop longtemps.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'emplirent de larmes, et elle s'enfuit retrouver ses amies.

James et Remus s'étouffaient de rire et Hermione me jeta un regard neutre mais glacial.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour me reprocher quelque chose, mais s'interrompis, tout en fixant un point derrière moi.

-Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? demanda une voix suave.

La brune acquiesça, mais ne se leva pas pour autant.

Le garçon qui la dévisageait cru bon de rajouter :

-En privée.

-J'ai compris que tu voulais me parler en privée mais je préférerai ne pas m'éloigner, si tu permets, Tim.

Tim ? Timothy Stanford ? Le 7ème année le plus admiré par toutes les filles de sa promo de Serdaigle ? Ce Tim là ?

Il semblerait bien que oui.

Mes deux amis semblaient aussi choqués que moi, et Lily et Marlène avaient les yeux qui pétillaient, impatientes de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-D'accord Herm' comme tu veux.

Mais d'où ce coureur de jupon de première catégorie appelait notre amie « Herm » ?

-Alors dis, moi Tim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Eh bien… le bal d'Halloween est dans moins de deux semaines, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'y accompagner…

QUOI ?

Tous les témoins de la scène se rapprochaient plus ou moins subtilement dans le but de surprendre la réponse de la jolie brune, qui était actuellement en train de rougir.

Ravissement ? Gêne ? Honte ? Colère ?

Je ne saurais le dire.

-Eh bien… Je… Ca me ferait très plaisir bien entendu, bafouilla-t-elle, mais je ne sais pas trop. Je peux te répondre un peu plus tard ?

Tim parut gêné, mais hocha la tête et, avant de s'en aller en direction de sa table, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'une Hermione dont la couleur pourrait facilement rivaliser avec celle de notre maison.

-J'ai raté un épisode ? s'écria Lily, une fois que l'intrus s'était rassis à sa table.

Hermione rougit encore plus violement et marmonna une réponse inaudible dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Tu peux peut-être répéter « Herm' » ?

-Je… je lui ai donné un coup de main une fois sur son devoir de sortilège et depuis il nous arrive occasionnellement de travailler ensemble.

-Je vois… et là, il te demande, occasionnellement, d'être ton cavalier pour Halloween ? Ce qui en soit sous-entends aussi être ton cavalier pour le bal de Noel mais passons, rétorqua la rousse ironiquement.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! souffla notre préfet adoré, encore surpris.

Depuis le début de la scène, j'étais resté silencieux, mais la moutarde commençait sincèrement à me monter au nez, et je voyais rouge…

-Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu traines avec ce gars là ? M'exclamais-je, sans réussir à me contrôler.

-Tu peux me dire depuis quand ça te regarde ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, piquée à vif par mon ton un peu trop réprobateur.

-Depuis… depuis… oh par Merlin ne change pas de sujet ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que _certaines_ personnes te menacent !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Il est à Serdaigle que je sache !

-Je… j'ai pas confiance en lui voilà ! M'écriais-je.

-Sirius Orion Black ! En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? C'est mon ami ! Il ne m'a pas demandé de l'accompagner égorger des innocent, juste être sa cavalière pour la soirée de Halloween, cela ne m'engage à rien.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui le concerne.

-Personne d'autre ne m'a demandé. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai même pas dis oui à son invitation !

-Je t'en prie Hermione ne soit pas sotte ! Depuis une semaine je vois les regardes envieux de beaucoup de garçons te concernant et je…

-Tu quoi Black ! M'interrompis-t-elle.

-Aucun d'eux ne te correspond.

-Tu te rends compte que tu me fais une scène en plein milieu de la Grande Salle simplement pour me dire ça ? C'est à moi de choisir avec qui je vais à cette soirée ET c'est aussi à moi de savoir ce qui me correspond ou non ! Si tu voulais me demander de t'accompagner, tu n'avais qu'à le faire cet après midi, ou la nuit dernière ou n'importe quand d'autre ! Pas en me faisant une crise de jalousie digne d'une petite cuillère !

Sur ce, elle se leva brutalement, empoigna son sac et disparu derrière la grande Porte en bois. Elle avait cependant raison sur un point : toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur nous. Ou plutôt sur moi maintenant qu'Hermione était partie .

-Et puis merde ! soufflais-je, d'humeur massacrante.

Remus et James m'observaient avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas intervenir. Personne ne l'osait en fait.

-Mais t'es complètement stupide ou quoi ? me dit Lily en me secouant brutalement. Va la rattraper si tu veux avoir une chance !

-Hein ?

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire pour l'instant. J'étais perdu, et submergé par tant d'émotions : surprise, néant, choc, déception, tristesse, jalousie, puis enfin, colère.

-Va la rattraper espèce d'hypogriffe entêté ! répéta le lutin assis à côté de la rousse, visiblement excédée.

Sans réfléchir d'avantages, je courus vers la porte dans l'espoir de rattraper la fille qui me fascinait tant depuis le premier jour.

_ OoOoOoOoOoO _

_Quel con ! Mais quel con celui là ! Pire que Ron parfois ! Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que qui lui prend de me faire une scène aussi humiliante en plein milieu du diner ? Surtout pour ne rien dire de constructif ! Je ne comprends pas ! D'abord il veut qu'on soit ami, puis il me boude, puis il revient comme avant, puis il complote je ne sais pas quoi avec les autres Maraudeurs, et la il me pique une crise digne de Ron ? Merde alors ! _

Trop occupée à fulminer dans mon coin, je ne fis pas attention aux pas de courses qui se dirigeaient vers moi.

-HERMIONE! Me héla quelqu'un dont je reconnaissais aussitôt la voix, pour l'avoir quittée quelques minutes auparavant.

Encore sur les nerfs je décidais d'ignorer les appels, et me dirigeais vers le parc.

Je venais à peine de m'assoir sous un grand Saule, lorsque je fus rejoint par… la voix, ainsi que son enveloppe de charnelle.

-Hermione.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, continuant de fixer la surface du Lac Noir.

-Pardonne moi, s'il te plait, murmura la voix.

-…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas.

-…

-J'ai peur pour toi.

-… ?

-Je… la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne te connaissais pas encore, j'ai tout de même eut peur pour la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'être plus qu'en danger. Ensuit, dans la Salle d'Eau, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir en te voyant ainsi. Puis dans les couloirs, avec ces sombres crétins…

Il du interpréter mon silence pour une approbation, car il continua :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, je ne connais rien de ton passé, et je préfère te laisser le temps de classer tes idées pour voir si tu veux nous en parler. Je sais juste que tu es en danger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais sache que je vais te protéger. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, donc ne me le demande pas je ne saurais pas quoi te répondre.

J'étais sans mots. Abasourdie par tant d'honnêteté.

-J'ai mal réagit ce soir je le sais. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à ce connard coureur de jupon.

-Parce que toi tes un modèle d'abstinence ? Répliquais-je, d'un ton un peu plus acide que je ne l'avais souhaité au départ.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité je sais. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal tu comprends ?

Nous restâmes quelques minutes plongés dans la contemplation du paysage. Jusqu'à ce que je me mis à frissonner. L'air frais d'Ecosse en cette nuit d'octobre passait au travers de la maigre protection que m'offrait mon chandail.

Sirius dû le remarquer, puisqu'il enleva la cape, pour me l'étaler sur mes épaules.

J'eus un déclic dans ma tête, même si je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre ( ou de vouloir comprendre) à quoi cela correspondait.

-Merci, Murmurais-je quelques instants après.

-…

-…

- Est-ce que tu peux me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée de Halloween ?, lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

Heureusement que nous étions plongés dans une semi pénombre, ainsi, il ne pouvait pas voir que je rougissais jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-Je…Je… bafouillais-je, sans mot, sous l'effet de la surprise.

J'avais évidement évoqué pendant notre dispute du diner qu'il m'invite, mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait réellement le faire. Pourtant, il venait à l'instant de me détromper.

-Je ne voulais pas te… gêner, Hermione, marmonna-t-il en se levant. Je n'ai pas reflechis, désolé.

Sur ce, il me quitta d'un pas rapide, disparaissant dans la nuit noire, telle une ombre silencieuse.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour essayer de l'en empêcher que je ne le voyais déjà plus.

-Oui, je le veux, Sirius ! M'écriais-je.

Mais ça, il ne l'entendit pas.

Seul le vent fut témoin de ma réponse.

Mes mots furent emportés par le vent.

J'étais désormais seule sous le vieux Saule.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOOOOON **

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous plaît ? je vous cuisine à point ? Saignant ? Crus ? **

**MIAM ! **

**J'espère sincerement ne pas vous decevoir après plus d'une semaine d'absence et j'attend de pied ferme vos commentaire, positifs ou pas !**

**ALLER **

**A la prochaine ) **

**Kenza **


	16. Chapter 16

**Rebonjour mes ptits singes ! **

**Hein ? vous aimez pas ? jtrouve ça megnon pourtant **

**Tout d'abord, MOUAHAHAHA car OUI je suis sadique ( je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué, depuis le temps ) ) et ne vous inquietez pas je ne compte pas vous faire mariner une autre semaine avant de vous donner la suite si c'est ça qui vous effraie **

**Place aux RAR ! **

_**Pikitac**_** : NIAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA mon coté sadique is back, que veux tu ) t'inquiete pas, je ne vais pas vous lacher sur des bombes pareilles à tous les chap ( ou pas… )**

_**Note : je trouve super drole un truc : je demande des reviews pour avoir vos avis et j ai effectivement reçu une review d'un guest. **__**D'ailleurs la voici "**__**:Type your review for this chapter here..**__**" En soit c'est assez drôle, mais peut être faudrait-il écrire un avis la prochaine fois ? **_

**Bon j'arrete ma note et je continue de répondre **

_**MissCassy**_** : Cassandra ! je le veux voui voui voui je veux que tu sois ma lectrice et je t'encourage à m'inonder de reviews de la taille d'un hypogriffe ! Merci beaucoup pour ma nomination :o je voudrais d'abord remercier JK Rowling, sans qui je n'aurai rien eu à imaginer et… hein ? oui ok j'arrête mon délire discours de cannes :p ALLER j'attends sans plus tarder le début de ma longue série de récompense :3 bisouux !**

_**Edenalfath **_**: Il est très impatient je te l'accorde, et partir donne un ptit coté dramatique :3 Merci beaucoup ! j'adore le personnage de Remus moi aussi et je HAIS Peter ( aussi je ne me gêne pas pour qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule par à peu près tout le monde **** ) Je suis intriguée par la magie sous toutes ses formes donc celles des élements est une suite logique ( quand on regarde ne serait-ce qu'un peu Vampire Diaries avec Bonnie :p ) Quant au lien de douleur, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire ressentir les règles d'Hermione à Sirius ? Remarque ça aurait été… drole. Rien que d'y penser je ris… HAHA ! T'inquiete pas, mon Sirius n'est pas une larve mais ça ne l'empeche pas d'être humain ! tu verras ) Comment vont réagir les Maraudeurs ? la question à 1 million de gallion 12 000 noises et 6 mornilles ! Je dois dire que j'ai plusieurs scénaris dans ma tête, et je peine assez à en choisir un…. Remarque, l'un n'empeche pas l'autre ) c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment sur cette question, un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne… enfin si à vous mais c'est tellement drôle d'être de mon coté hahahaha !**

_**Chupa98**_** : Oui une crise de jalousie digne de quelqu'un que je connais… source d'inspiration tu dis ? :p Enfin bref. Oui il n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir mais ça ne l'empeche pas de ressasser toute cette histoire : après tout, ce mensonge ne le concerne pas directement, il ne peut donc pas lui faire la gueule juste pour ça, mais des soupçons par contre… Remus Remus Remus… un personnage emblématique je dois dire. Tu verras bien ( je suis désolée de ne pas te répondre, mais tu sauras dans très peu de temps de quoi il retourne )**

_**Delphine**_** : Merci ! la suite arrive incessamment sous peu dans quelques lignes ) **

**Casimirette53 : Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir !**

**Chapitre 16 : Plus fier qu'un hypogriffe...**

_POURQUOI ?!_

POURQUOI ? ! AU NOM DE MERLIN QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE !

QU'EST-CE QUI M A PRIS MERDE !

A la base je devais juste m'excuser de m'être mis en colère pour une raison que moi-même ne comprends pas encore, et j'ai fini en lui demandant de m'accompagner au à la soirée. Mais c'est pas possible à la fin !

J'y comprends rien !

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Pris dans la _magie_ du moment, surement…

_« __Est-ce que tu peux me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée de Halloween ? »_

Quel con…

On était tranquillement assis au bord du lac Noir, et je _la_ voyais. Belle.

_Hermione…_

Les cheveux miels emmêlés battus par le vent, ces yeux de biches chocolats fermés, humant les odeurs du parc apportées par une petite brise. Pelotonnée sur elle-même. Elle semblait si fragile, et dégageait pourtant une force que je ne saurais identifier.

Et c'est sorti. Tout seul. Je n'ai pas été foutu de me contrôler nom d'un chien à trois tête !

_« Est-ce que tu peux me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée de Halloween ? »_

Sur le moment, je la voulais juste elle. Elle.

_Elle…_

Elle me rend… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai perdu les mots.

Je voulais juste qu'elle réponde « oui », j'en avais besoin !

Mais non. Ca aurait été bien trop simple, et surtout stupide. Comme moi quand je l'ai invitée en fait.

Je l'ai ensuite vue bafouiller, gênée. Elle devait sans doute chercher une manière de me rembarrer sans… manquer de tact.

Et ma nature impulsive à pris le dessus, et je suis parti. « Enfui » serait plus juste, mais je ne veux pas paraitre lâche. Je _ne_ suis _pas_ un lâche.

Mais bon, je dois quand même être honnête avec moi-même : depuis l'épisode du parc de la veille, je suis quand même en train de ruminer seul dans mon coin du dortoir, sans vouloir descendre, ni même bouger de mon lit.

Et ce malgré les menaces plus ou moins convaincantes d'un certain idiot à lunettes rondes.

-BLACK ! TU VAS ME FAIR ELE PLAISIR DE DEVERROUILLER TES RIDEUX QUE JE PUISSE TE TIRER PAR LES POILS DU TORSE JUSQUE SUR LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH !

Il était presque 6 heures du matin et pourtant je n'ai pas encore fermé l'œil de la nuit. Maintenant, voila notre _cher_ et _tendre_ capitaine en train de nous réveiller avec amour pour qu'on descende pour l'un de nos derniers entrainements avant le match nous opposant aux serpents.

En temps normal, je suis l'un des premiers debout, sachant que dans le cas contraire, je finissais tête la première sous le jet d'une eau glaciale, ce qui, d'après ce tortionnaire, est bon pour la peau.

Imbécile.

Cela fait presque 10 minutes qu'il tambourine à mon rideau, essayant en vain de me faire sortir, tout comme il l'avait tenté la veille.

-BLACK ! NE M'OBLIGE PAS A FAIRE EXPLOSER TON LIT !

Avec tout le bruit qu'il faisait, ça m'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore réveillé la vieille McGonagall. Ou tout simplement toute l'aile droite du château.

-JAMES POTTER POURQUOI TU HURLES A LA MORT UN DIMANCHE ?! A 6 HEURES QUI PLUS EST ! REPONDS AVANT QUE JE NE T ECORCHE ! Vocifère une voix tout sauf emplie d'amour.

Un petit silence suivit cette intervention inattendue.

James était vraiment dans la merde.

-Lily-jolie… c'est à cause de… commence le concerné, bizarrement beaucoup plus doux.

-JE M'EN FOUS COMME DE TON PREMIER LINGE SALE ! FERME LA SI TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE DANS L IMPOSSIBILITE PHYSIQUE DE MONTER TON BALAIS DE MALHEUR !

Les menaces de la rousse… une autre paire de manche si je puis dire. Quiconque tient à la vie fini par s'incliner devant sa colère légendaire. Elle n'en reste pas moins épique à observer. De loin. De très loin.

J'avais vraiment un mal fou un ne pas rire.

-…

-UN BRUIT ET JE JURE QUE JE TE FRAPPERAI TELLEMENT FORT QUE TES DESCENDANTS LE SENTIRONT PASSER !

-…

La porte claqua, et le silence se réinstalla. Aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA

Mon rire fus aussitôt suivi par celui de Remus, puis Franck.

-Tu ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre maintenant Black, lâcha James, d'une voix doucereuse.

Merde.

D'un geste, je déverrouillais les rideaux. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me redresser sur mes deux pattes que quelqu'un se jeta sur moi avec un « enthousiasme » débordant.

-Tu peux pas savoir comment on était inquiet Patmol ! Quand on t'a vu rentré hier dans la salle commune, tu tirais une tête de 6 pieds de long, et on ne comprenait pas, t'étais juste censé t'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

A l'évocation de la jeune fille, mon visage se ferma, et je me renfrognais, reniflant avec dédain, encore vexé. Enfin je crois que j'étais vexé.

-Je pense que tu es tombé juste Cornedrue, murmura Remus, en se rapprochant légèrement. Raconte-nous Sir', me demanda-t-il.

-Mmpf.

Mes deux amis levèrent aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

-Ah non tu ne vas pas te remettre à bouder ! s'exclama James. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer par ma douce pour que tu te décides à te dérider ! Réveilles toi nom d'un hypogriffe mal luné ! Reprit James.

-Tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi t'es pas revenu après avoir parlé à Hermione ? Qui soit dit en passant, est rentrée au bord des larmes ?questionna notre prefet.

Hermione ? Au bord des larmes ? Interessant…

Non. Je m'en fiche. Elle doit juste se sentir coupable.

-Rien. Je l'ai invitée à la soirée d'Halloween.

-MAIS ?! C'EST SUPER ! S'excita mon capitaine.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur, l'interrompis l'autre brun. Continue Sirius.

-Elle a refusé, lachais-je en me grattant la tête, sur les nerfs.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Enfin, t'es sûr ?

-OUI Lupin je suis sûr. J'ai compris le message. Il était clair.

-Attends un peu… Je te connais. Tu peux me rejouer la scène ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? tu me prends pour une gamine de 5 ans ? j'ai COMPRIS.

-Elle t'as répondu « non Sirius je ne veux pas aller à la soirée » comme ça ? C'est bizarre… marmonna James, surpris.

-Pas exactement… répondis-je gêné.

Remus redressa instantanément la tête et James me bondit dessus :

-Elle a dit « Je…je ». Après elle s'est tue. Et je suis parti.

-MERLIN AIDEZ CE DEBILE PROFOND ! s'exclama James en me frappant l'arrière de la tête violement.

-EEEEH ! T'ES FOU OU QUOI ! Je ne suis pas débile.

-MAIS TU L'AS MEME PAS LAISSEE REPOOOOONDRE ! D'OU TU PEUX DIRE QUE TU T ES PRIS UN RATEAU.

-Mais j'ai compris ! Sinon elle aurait dis oui d'une voix suraigüe comme toutes les nanas, en affichant un grand sourire et en se pressant de m'embrasser.

-…

-…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous deux ?

-Tu peux me dire depuis QUAND Hermione est comme toutes les nanas ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi con je te jure !

-AH OUI ? Et depuis quand tu prends sa défense Monsieur je-découvre-qu'elle-nous-ment ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ça n'a rien à avoir et tu le sais très bien ! T'es vexé qu'elle ne soit pas à tes pieds comme toutes les greluches collantes du château Black ?

-C'est pas ça… commençais-je, bien moins sûr de moi.

- Alors remballe-moi ta fierté mal placée ! Pire qu'un hypogriffe je te jure ! Arrête de bouder et prépare toi pour l'entrainement avant que je ne t'aspire le peu de cerveau qu'il te reste avec ma baguette. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir la voir te RE excuser auprès d'elle !

-Pourquoi ? je comprends pas. Si elle a un truc à me dire elle vient ! en plus je vois pas pourquoi je devrait m'excuser…

-… Explique lui Remus je vais l'égorger. Finir en pâtée pour chien. Ironique, non ?

-Sirius. Tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure ? Elle est rentrée au bord des _larmes_ ! Tu as du la vexer ! Et je connais Hermione, elle aussi peut s'avérer aussi têtu que toi. Je sais que tu as trouvé la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée il y a quelques temps. Ne fait pas l'autruche, et assume un peu. Il y a des tas de mecs comme Tim qui n'attendent que de sortir avec elle, je les ai entendus en parler à la bibliothèque. Alors pour l'amour de Merlin, bouge tes fesses tant désirées par la gente féminines et VA la voir.

-… D'accord, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

-J'ai pas entenduuuuu !

-D'ACCORD ! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être casse baguette des fois…

J'enfilais le plus vite possible ma tenue de quidditch avant de me diriger vers le terrain sans un regard vers les deux idiots derrière moi.

En passant devant les tribune, j'y vis notre groupe de groupies habituel. Et, un peu à l'écart, je pouvais voir un autre groupe.

Nettement plus petit, composé d'uniquement 3 personnes : une tigresse à moitié endormie sur un lutin, et _elle_. Droite comme un « I », malgré le froid, et les cernes sous ces yeux gonflés.

Le nez plongé dans son livre, les joues rougies par le froid, elle était là, dans les tribunes. Etait-elle venue pour moi ? Peut-être que j'ai été idiot de fuir ainsi hier. Ma demande n'a peut-être pas été si stupide, plus qu'un coup de tête…

Lorsqu'elle leva finalement la tête vers moi, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser sous la joie qui m'envahissait.

Peut-être…

_Peut-être_…

Surement !

Mais… lorsqu'elle la rebaissa aussi sec, toute émotion me quitta.

_Vide_.

J'avais été idiot de penser à elle autrement que comme une … amie.

Non même pas. Elle était juste Hermione Granger, d'origine inconnue.

Et moi j'étais un con…

Enfin, plus qu'à l'habituée.

_Vide…_

-Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pire que toi. Elle est vexée, à toi de voir ce que tu veux : l'avoir à tes côtés, ou la perdre au profit d'un autre ? Souffla la voix de Remus dans mon oreille.

Il avait raison.

Je dois me bouger.

Je suis Sirius Black. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

Qu'importe d'où elle vient ou son passé ou qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autre.

Je _la_ veux.

En enfourchant mon balais, j'eu l'impression que le vent me susurrait des mots à l'oreille.

Mais… ce n'était pas le vent.

C'était la voix d'Hermione…

_« Oui, je le veux, Sirius ! »_

Elle n'avait pas levé la tête et semblait toujours absorbée dans sa lecture.

Pourtant, c'était sa voix, j'en étais sûr.

Enfin…

Peut-être.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAUVRE CHOUUUUUUUUUX :o **

**Ne me detestez pas mais je sens que certaines d'entre vous vont être heureuse : NOTRE SIRI COMMENCE A COMPRENDRE LE FONCTIONNEMENT D UN CŒUR ! (enfin presque…)**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court. Pour ne pas dire très court. Mais c'est exclusivement un POV Sirius. Le prochain sera celui d'Hermione. Il allait être trop long sinon **

**Oui j'aime toujours vous faire du suspense**

**SADISME POWAAAAH **

**JDECONNE me tuez pas **

**Posez cette arme, faites pas les cons !**

**A demain les monkeys )**

**-Kenza-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helloooooow tout le monde ! **

**C est le dernier chap que je poste de Casa pour au moins 15 jours -**

**JVAIS EN ANGLETEEEEEEEERRE**

**Pfiou voila j ai extériorisé l'exces de joie **

**Autant vous prevenir des mtn, la bas, je ne pourrais pas maintenir le rythme de 1 par jour. Comptez plus sur un chapitre tous les 2 jours, max 3 jours. Mais je vais essayer au maaaax parce que je vous aime 3**

**Place au RAR :**

_**MissCassy **_**: ECHANGEOOOOOOONS ECHANGEONS SANS SOUCIIS ! vive la communication ! merci conscience de me prévenir a quel cas j'ai affaire ) Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout a fait **

_**Camcam34**_** : Je vais rien te diiiire muahahhaha ! nan jdeconne :p pas d'autre lien mais t'inquiete, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu ne crois )**

_**Chapou69 **_**: mercii ! oui j'aime le suspense mais t'inquiete pas ça va passer tu vas t'habituer a vouloir eclater l'ecran de ton ordi :p **

_**Delphine**_** : Et ouiiiii les choses serieuses commencent ! ENFIN j'avais gate de commencer à ecrire ça :p **

_**Ptitepierre**_** : Et oui… aveugle jusqu'à bout… ils vont se sauter dessus je te jure que moi aussi je n'attends que ça )**

_**Cecilia**_** :O rage et desespoir ! tu reviewais paaas :o jdecooonne jte pardonne ( mais continue de reviwer :3 ) En tout cas merci beaucoup !c'est vrai qu'entendre des voix n'est pas bon signe, même dans le monde des sorciers ) Mais merde alors ! pourquoi est ce que t'as devineeeeeeeee ! une de tes hypothèses est juste mais je te dirais pas ! jte laisse mariner ) Pour les doubles… tu comprendras bientôt :p**

**Voila pour les réponses **

**N'oublier pas…**

**REVIEWEZ ! **

**Voila le chapitre 17, en espérant avoir plus d'echos !**

**-Kenza-**

**Chapitre 17 : Perdue dans les étoiles…**

Parti.

Il est vraiment parti.

Si seulement j'avais répondu plus vite, si seulement je n'avais pas hésité, SI SEULEMENT !

…

Qu'est ce qui me prend ? C'est Sirius dont on parle là ! Pourquoi je pense à lui comme ça ? Comment « comme ça » d'ailleurs ? C'est Sirius, le parrain de mon frère de cœur, celui qui est mort à mon époque et que je n'ai pas réussi à ramener, celui avec qui j'ai 19 ans d'écart ! Il pourrait être mon père !

C'est aller beaucoup trop loins…

D'un autre côté, je ne regrette même. Je ne regrette aucune conversation, aucun contact, aucun regards… si ce n'est ce qui vient tout juste de se passer.

Sirius…

Pourquoi il s'est barré le con ! Il m'aurait entendu répondre ! Décidément la patience n'est pas sa qualité principale.

En plus… non mais j'hallucine. IL devait s'excuser du comportement exécrable qu'il a eu pendant le diner à l'encontre de Tim ! Et Mosieur part bouder dans son coin pour je ne sais quelle raison !

Je devrais accepter la proposition de Tim, ça lui fera les pieds !

…

Quoi que… à quoi ça m'avancerait, si ce n'est un autre fiasco, du type bal de Noel de notre 4ème année avec Ron.

Non. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Il n'empêche qu'il a mal agit. Je jure qu'il le sentira passer ça.

Oui, il le sentira passer ça.

.

.

La bouffée de colère qui m'avais envahie ces deux dernières minutes s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée en moi.

Je me sentais juste minable maintenant. Triste.

Je m'allonge sur l'herbe mouillée du par cet observe l'immensité qui s'étend au dessus de moi…

Merlin à le sens de l'humour puisque, juste au dessus de moi, se trouve la constellation du Grand chien.

Sirius…

C'est plus fort que moi. Les vannes s'ouvrent, et je pleure.

Toutes les émotions que je retenaient enfouies en moi depuis mon arrivée ici sorte en un torrent de larmes silencieuses.

Je pleure de colère, de désespoir, de tristesse, d'amertume, de honte…

Toute ma vie, j'ai aimé tout maitriser jusqu'au moindre détail. Et la, j'ai honte d'avouer que je contrôle plus rien.

Je ne veux plus rester ici une seconde de plus. Sans attendre, je me redresse et cours tête baissée en direction de mon lit.

Je veux m'allonger, et sombrer dans un sommeil comateux. Je veux pleurer de tout mon saoul. Je veux oublier.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, je pensais trouver la salle commune deserte, malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas.

Remus était assis au coin du feu et discutait vivement avec James.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement.

Une seconde pendant laquelle je les ai dévisagé, surprise.

Une seconde pendant laquelle ils ont remarqué mes larmes.

.

.

La seconde d'après, je fuyais vers mon dortoir, restant sourde à leurs appels. Ils ont même essayé de me rattraper dans les escaliers, mais c'était sans compter sur le sortilège qui transformait ces derniers en un toboggan très glissant.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà arrivée au sommet.

En entrant, je tombe nez à nez avec Lily, qui apparement était sur le point de sortir.

Un éclair de soulagement et de stupeur traversa ces grands yeux verts en me voyant.

J'essayais de m'en aller me cacher le plus rapidement possible derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, mais c'était sans compter sur les reflexes de la rousse, qui, en 2 temps 3 mouvements, s'est jetée sur moi pour le bloquer l'accès à mon cocon, tout en m'étreignant avec douceur et fermeté.

C'en fut trop pour moi. Je craquais.

Je m'accrochais aux bras de Lily comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et éclatais en sanglots.

Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps je suis restée en train de pleurer dans les bras de Lily. Mais je sais que ça a du être long. Très long…

Si bien, qu'au bout d'un certain temps, les ténèbres se refermèrent sur moi…

Le noir.

…

…

Mal…

J'ai mal à la tête… pourtant, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, et emerger pour de bon. Je veux me raccrocher aux bribes de rêves qui défilent encore dans ma tête.

Un rêve où Sirius n'est pas parti. Un rêve où il a entendu ma réponse. Un rêve où, heureux, il m'embrasse comme personne ne l'a jamais fait…

Un rêve.

Juste un rêve.

Pourquoi ce rêve au juste ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre à spéculer sur cette énième question, quand j'entends, à quelques mètres de moi, 2 voix qui s'élèvent…

-Tu as bien vu dans quel état elle était ! je te dis que c'est la faute de Sirius j'en suis sûre ! siffle la première voix.

-Lily… tu n'es pas objective, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, et force de te ronger les ongles, tu vas atteindre tes os !

-Mais tu ne l'as pas vue ! Même endormie, elle continuait à pleurer !

-Je comprends… mais il est 5 heures trente ! à force de geindre aussi fort tu vas finir par la reveiller ! Essaie de dormir. On lui demandera un peu plus tard de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius.

-D'accord… mais dis moi tu es sûre de ce que tu dis Marlène?

-A propos de quoi ? je dis beaucoup de choses tu sais …

-Ce que t'as dis Remus hier !

-Aaah ça ! eh bien quoi ?

-Nom de Merlin répète moi ce qu'il t'as dis! je dois réfléchir dessus .

-Eh bien… il m'a dit qu'il a vu Sirius rentrer d'humeur massacrante, et, environ 1 heure après, Hermione est rentrée en larme. Il est sûr lui aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Hum… pourquoi il t'as dis ça en fait ?

-Ben… il m'a raconté pour Hermione pour que j'aille aux nouvelles, et m'a aussi exposé sa théorie.

-Elle n'est pas si stupide que ça sa théorie quand même… tout à l'heure, Hermione ne cessait de répéter dans son sommeil « Sirius… » donc…

Je piquais un fard, n'osant plus bouger une oreille. J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ? Merlin c'est sûr, Lily ne va pas me lâcher…

-Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien… ils se tournent autour depuis septembre, et eux même sont aveugles ! Incroyable… marmonna Lily

-Tu peux parler Miss-je-rembarre-Potter-alors-que-je-craque-sur-lu i ! se moqua Marlène

-Mais…

La préfète fut interrompue par des cris provenant du du… dortoir des garçon ? A en juger par les voix…

Je tendis l'oreille mais ne pu saisir que « …DEVEROUILLER…POILS DU…QUIDDITCH ! » suivi de très près par « BLACK ! »

-NON MAIS JE REVE ! fulmina Lily.

En moins de 2 secondes, elle était dehors et, à en juger par le bruit, elle venait tout juste de défoncer une porte…

-Tu peux te réveiller, Lily va en avoir pour longtemps, murmura la voix de Marlène à mon oreille.

Surprise, je sursautais violement.

-Mais… comment tu sais ? balbutiais-je.

-Quand on passe 2 heures à te voir te battre avec ton drap, et que, d'un coup, tu arrêtes presque de respirer, on comprend que quelque chose à changer, dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh…

J'avais oublié que j'étais plutôt du genre à avoir un sommeil tourmenté…

-Enfin bon… ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense avoir compris de toute manière. Et tu vas devoir l'affronter.

-De… quoi tu parles ? j'ai peur de comprendre…

-Nous sommes toute reveillée et nous n'avons rien a faire. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore envie de nous raconter donc on va s'occuper. Mais à 6 heures du matin, tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est l'entrainement quidditch des gryffondors… auquel participe Sirius. Donc oui je pense que tu as compris, expose Marlène sans se départir de son calme.

J'allais protester lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant une Lily échevelée marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des jurons.

-AH t'es réveillée ! Lève toi on sort prendre l'air. Tu as mauvaise mine, ça te fera du bien.

Marlène me regarda l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dis… », mais sans chercher à argumenter contre cette furie, je me lève, à contrecœur cependant.

C'est en faisant f au miroir de la salle d'Eau que je compris ce que Lily voulait dire mauvaise mine…

UNE HORREUR !

Je me préoccupe peu de mon apparence en temps normal, mais là je dépasse tout : mes yeux sont bouffis et rouges, j'ai le nez qui coule abondamment et j'ai encore la marque de l'oreiller qui traverse de part en part mon visage. Mais le pire ce sont mes cheveux. Ils ont pour habitude d'être ébouriffés, mais j'ai battu tous mes records : ils ressemblent plus à un nid de poule qu'à autre chose !

Résignée, je prend une longue douche, dans l'espoir d'émerger dans de meilleurs conditions, et de faire disparaitre dans les canalisations les événements de la veille.

En sortant, je m'habille rapidement et chaudement, emboitant le pas des filles qui m'attendaient de pied ferme avec un grand sourire.

Ca ne présage rien de bon…

…

Je le savais…Marlène prévenue en plus !

J'étais maintenant assise dans les tribunes du terrain de quidditch, entre Lily et Marlène, attendant silencieusement le debut de l'entrainement.

Elles avaient réussis à me trainer ici, mais elles ne me forceraient pas à regarder.

J'avais donc amené avec moi _« Herbes et potions curatives »_ pour me distraire. Pour oublier que Sirius viendrait et que je le verrais. Pour oublier que j'allais forcement finir par lui parler…

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il finit par montrer sa queue !

Au loin, je pouvais reconnaitre la silhouette de Sirius, qui s'avançait vers les vestiaires d'un pas vif, cherchant apparemment à semer quelqu'un.

Je me demande comment il réagira quand il verra que je suis là.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Et si il s'énerve et qu'il me chasse des tribunes ? Ou encore qu'il refuse de jouer parce que je suis là ? Ou pire, qu'il m'ignore royalement ?

La tête plein d'hypothèses plus farfelues les une que les autres,j'essaie donc de me faire discrète, lisant avec attention le chapitre 1 concernant … oh et puis merde je m'en fiche !

La curiosité est trop forte, je me décida à jeter un petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il m'a remarqué, et ça ne rate pas.

Il est à l'arrêt, et me regarde profondément de ses yeux gris. Il semble m'analyser avec attention, et je me sens happée par son regard…

Ses yeux : son atout, ma plus grande faiblesse…

Soudain, je reprends contenance, et baisse rapidement la tête, pour éviter qu'il ne remarque les taches rouges qui commencent à parsemer mon visage.

Il faut que je sois forte, parce que ma volonté face à lui ne tiens pas longtemps. La preuve, je lui ai carrément montré mes pouvoirs concernant les 5 éléments, et quelques informations qui peuvent sembler anodines mais qui risquent de me trahir. Je dois me méfier.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réagis pas aux appels de Lily, seulement à son délicat coup de coude qu'elle me décoche dans les côtes. Je ne peux réprimer un cri, mais elle s'explique :

-Ca fait 10 minutes que je te parle ! tu penses être discrète derrière ton livre ? Non mais vraiment j'aurais tout vu… Il est rentré dans les vestiaires tu peux reprendre un comportement humain…

Je n'ose même pas répondre… Je n'ai pas était aussi subtile que je ne le pensais.

-Tu nous expliques maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé ou je dois attendre que Remus et Potter se mettent à réconforter Black ?

-Eh bien… je… je ne sais pas comment expliquer…balbutiais-je, très mal à l'aise.

-Le début ? suggère Marlène en me faisant un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement.

Elle n'a pas tort… Il faut que j'en parle, j'irais sans doute mieux après… je pense.

Je prends une grande inspiration, comme pour me remettre les idées au clair.

-Ca a commencé au diner. Vous avez vu quand Tim m'a invité ? Vous avez aussi remarqué que Sirius s'est très mal comporter, ce que je ne m'explique toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais… quand je suis partie pour ruminer dans mon coin, il m'a rejoint… j'étais assise au bord du Lac Noir, sous le grand Saule… débitais-je d'une seule traite, peu désireuse de revivre les souvenirs dans ma tête. Au début, on ne parlait pas. Puis il s'est excusé et… et…

Je m'interromps, incapable d'aller plus loin.

-Et… ? m'encourage Lily, esquissant un petit sourire.

-Et il a plongé son regard dans le mien. Je… j'avais l'impression de plonger dans le bleu gris de ses yeux, soufflais-je. Et… une chose en entrainant une autre…

-Vous vous être embrassés ?! M'interromps Marlène en sautillant presque surplace.

-Non… mais je pense que ce n'est pas passé loin… Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour la soirée masquée d'Halloween…

-…

-…

-… tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as l'air aussi décomposée ? finit par dire Lily, après de longues secondes de silence gêné.

-C'est vrai, c'est génial que Sirius t'ai demandé ça. Ca fait plus d'un mois que toi et lui vous vous tournez autour ! Vous devriez vous voir ça en devient presque gênant… pourquoi tu as refusé ? poursuit Marlène, aussi perplexe que son amie rousse.

-Je… n'ai pas dis non.

-QUOI ? Mais alors POURQUI t'es rentré en larme ? S'exclame Lily, bouche bée.

-Baisse d'un ton Evans ! Sifflais-je, alors que les éclats de voix de mon amie ont fait tourner plus d'une tête avide de potin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, j'étais trop surprise pour réussir à aligner plus de deux mots… continuais-je après m'être assuré que plus personne ne nous prêtait attention.

-Je comprends pas… avoue Marlène. T'as pas répondu ? Tu t'es enfuie ? Explique-toi !

-Je voulais dire oui. Je le voulais vraiment. Mais j'ai trop hésité, et il est parti. Il pensait que j'allais refuser… murmurais-je abattue.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas rattrapé espèce de veracrasse ? Ça t'aurait tué de te bouger ? Grogne Lily en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-J'AI CRIE, m'exclamais-je sortant sans prévenir de mes gonds. Je lui ai crié que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il se retourne et revienne vers moi… mais rien. Il est parti en me laissant derrière.

-…

-Non mais je rêve ! Monsieur n'est pas foutu d'attendre 2 minutes que la fille dont il est raide dingue réponde ? Il va m'entendre celui là…. Grogne Lily, les yeux plissés sous l'effet de la colère.

La fille dont il est raide dingue ? En parlant de moi ? Sirius et moi ?

-Je … hein ? Bredouillais-je, abasourdie. Lui ? Dingue de moi ?

-Ma parole t'es encore plus aveugle que Potter sans ses lunettes… Je pensais que tu étais moins bornée que lui… Tu ne l'as pas encore compris qu'il était dingue de toi ? La manière dont il te regarde, chacun de ses contacts à ton égard sont doux, et surtout, ce qui ne trompe pas, c'est la crise de jalousie qu'il t'as faite hier !

-Crise de jalousie ?

-Non mais tu rigoles ! Depuis 6 ans que je suis dans la même classe que Black, je suis malgré moi au courant de toutes ses histoires, et je peux te jurer objectivement que JAMAIS il n'a crié comme ça pour une fille.

Ainsi, peut-être que je n'étais pas folle… je ne m'imaginais pas tout ça ! J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait… un petit quelque chose de particulier. Mais j'avais mis ça sur le dos du lien qui nous unis ! C'est peut-être ça après tout. Oui, c'est sans doute ça. Le lien nous a sans doute unis plus que nécessaire… Et je pense qu'il ne pas le seul.

Il est évident que je suis attirée par lui physiquement : rien ne sert de se le cacher, il est incroyablement beau, et a une aura… que Merlin en soit témoin… jamais je n'ai senti une aura avec autant de puissance et qui inspire le respect… En plus de tout ça, il est tellement particulier. Hormis sa personnalité très singulière, son sens de l'humour…

Lui tout entier en fait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, même si je sais qu'ai fond, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Il est tellement à l'aise sur son balais, si majestueux… on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Il renvoie les cognards avec fougue et force, touchant à chaque fois la cible désignée par James.

…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le cognard lui tourne autour ?

Cette scène me rappel exactement le premier match de quidditch de Harry en deuxième année, quand cette saleté ensorcellée s'est mise à le poursuivre !

Se pourrait-t-il que ça soit le cas ici encore ?

Je vois bien que ce n'est pas normal puisque maintenant tous les joueurs se sont figés, et crient au batteur des indications, affichant des mines plus ou moins paniquées.

Mais _qui_ le ferais ? Qui ensorcellerait le cognard ?

Un peu plus loin, tapis dans l'ombre d'une tribune abandonnée, il me semble apercevoir deux silhouettes aux couleurs verts et argents.

Les Serpentards.

Alors que je me lève d'un bon pour prévenir James, le pire arriva.

Le cognard vicieux frappe violement Sirius son bras, celui-ci, sous la force de l'impact, glisse de son balais.

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai pu voir.

La dernière scène ancrée sur mes pupilles, avant de ressentir une douleur sourde à mon bras.

Je chancèle et ne peux réprimer un hurlement.

Je tombe, dévalant ainsi toutes les marches des tribunes.

…

…

Après une longue chute, je me stabilise enfin, endolorie par les impacts, assommée par la douleur.

J'entends de l'agitation autour de moi : des cris, des bruits de pas… puis plus rien.

Le noir.

**.**

**.**

**. ET VOILA POUR LE CHAPITRE 17 POSTE DEPUIS LONDRES !**

**J'espere qu il vous a plu, et j'attend avec impatience les nombreux (j'espère) echos qui vont suivre !**

**A la prochaine pour encore plus de suspense )**

**-Kenza-**


End file.
